Different Circumstances
by MyNameIsNoOnesBuisness
Summary: If they had only met under different circumstances. Well this time they do. She isn't everything she appears to be, and he takes the time to listen He isn't alone. She isn't as loved. With a cruel mother and an alternate past, Lizzie will only marry her best friend. All he wants to do is escape the forcing nature of his world. LOTS of OOC. (T to be safe) (NOW ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Ready for Disaster**

Elizabeth Bellia Bennet was not well liked by her mother. Or her older sister. Or her younger sister. Or her father. But then again, her father preferred solitude to people and didn't like anyone in the family. The only two people who liked her, before she was sent away that is, were her twin siblings just below her, who were just as disliked by the family as she was. So, when Mr. Bingley moved in next door, all their mother would do was fret about Jane and Lydia. And the ball that was to be held. And that Mr. Bingley was actually a Lord! And the money they shall receive when they made a good match. Because they were the only two that mattered. And so it was when Lizzie, Mary, and Carter returned from their morning ride to escape from the mundane existence of their home that their mother and Jane unleashed their fury.

"And _where_ exactly have you three been?" Jane stopped them right in front of their mother's room. "You three were supposed to help me dress for the ball tonight so that I may have Mr. Bingley."

"YOU THREE ARE TO REMAIN IN MY SIGHT THE REST OF THE DAY!" Mrs. Bennet threw open the door.

"But Mama…" Jane whined. "Who is to help me get ready?"

"Very well." Their mother conceded instantly, as she always did with Jane. "Lizzie, you are to help my beautiful Jane. Mary, you are to help my dear Lydia. Carter... Oh go read a book or something. Now girls, Lydia and Jane must look perfect. Either Jane's beauty will make her rich, or Lydia's personality will gain her the most beautiful dresses imaginable. Either way, OH the pin money the three of us shall have."

And thus it began the Bennet 'us'. For when Jane and Lydia got married, it would be not only their money, but the other two's as well. The dresses for _us_, the houses for _us_, the carriages, the jewelry, the parties all for _us_. Lizzie, Mary, and Carter were of the firm belief that love and friendship in combination was the only reason for any of them to marry, a trait that had been passed down from their Grandma Bellia, whom Mrs. Bennet drove from the house.

Mr. Bennet was proud to be of Italian decent. Mrs. Bennet, on the other hand was of the opinion that if it wasn't English, it wasn't worth her time, and therefore, worth no one else's. Bellia came to England after she fell in love with an English land owner, Mr. Winthrop Bennet. The two of them, much to Elizabeth, Mary, and Carter's dismay, never had any other children as their father rendered their grandmother incapable to have other children. Their mother, on the other hand, was the youngest of three girls. First there was their aunt Maddie Gardiner. She was kind and gentle and everything Lizzie wanted to have in a mother. Maddie and her husband Edward had been married for twenty years, and did not have any children. This fact left a cloud of gloom and sadness that the two of them did their best to hide, but that Lizzie, Mary, and Carter all sensed. As such, the two of them gave them anything they could. Lizzie had overheard Edward and her father saying they wanted to leave everything they had to Lizzie and Mary, and would have included Carter if he wasn't to inherit Longbourn when her father died. Lizzie didn't hear the outcome of that conversation as she was discovered by her mother and dragged to her room for being a busy-body. Their other aunt was their Aunt Josephine. Their eldest aunt, Josephine was a cruel woman. She spoiled Jane and Lydia, and gave nothing to the other three. She had married a wealthy lawyer in the city and had one daughter, Catherine, who was just as shallow as and even meaner than Lydia. When the two came to visit, she would whine and moan about being in the country, she would flaunt her jewels and dresses, and although the three of them were older, she would demean, degrade, and abuse them. One day, Lizzie walked in on Catherine and Lydia burning some of Mary's piano music while she was tied to a chair. The mother's didn't believe the two of them, her father did, and thus their visits were limited.

And so, when Lydia and Jane were dressed as they wanted, with bosoms almost falling out of their dresses and weighted down with jewels, Mary and Lizzie helped each other. When Lizzie's green dress was on properly, and a green velvet sash tied under her chest to keep it in place and Mary was in a peach gown with a lighter peach satin sash, the two left their room. Jane was in blood red with pearls, Lydia in bright yellow with gold in her hair, there mother in blue and white with silver jewelry and the largest and ugliest feather she could find stuck in her hair.

So when the seven of them got to the Meryton public ball, Lizzie, Mary, and Carter prepared for apologizing, distracting, and bribing to make the entire town forget the three other female companions in their group. Mrs. Bennet would no doubt become very drunk and yell about Mr. Bingley. Jane would, no doubt offend everyone with her haughty attitude, and Lydia would be drunk and one wrong step away from becoming a fallen woman and the town harlot.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I TRIED TO MAKE THE TITLES IN THIS AS SENSIBLE AND REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE. IF ANYONE HAS A DEEPER KNOWLEDGE OF HOW THIS WORKS, SEND ME A MESSAGE SO I CAN ASK IF I GOT THIS RIGHT.**

Ten. Nine. Eight. _Breath_. Seven. Six. Five. _Breath_. Four. Three. Two. _Breath. _Elizabeth repeated this over and over again. She would get to one, then back to ten. It was better than constantly having to excuse herself to scream in the carriage.

"And my Jane will certainly end up snaring the best of men. He will be young and rich and she will have such gowns and jewels and money. And _parties_! OH! The parties she will go to." Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

Elizabeth had started to notice certain traits that were present in all the Bennet children. All except Jane. And Lizzie started to wonder if her mother had been married before her father. _No, she would have made it obvious if she was. Jane is just beautiful_. Suddenly, the music stopped and she was pulled out of her reverie. The dance floor parted and two men and two women moved down the hall. Everyone started to bow and curtsy. Two had red hair, both around the same height and looked much like each other. One was a man, in a perfectly fitting black coat with the standard white shirt and cravat, with a large gold pin holding it in place. The woman had a bright orange gown that almost matched her hair, wearing more ornaments than any of her sisters or her companions. The other man in their part was tall, with dark hair and what seemed like black eyes. He wore an equally perfect fitting blue coat with a white shirt and a cream cravat, which was held in place by an intricate not. A gold ring was on his right hand and on his arm was an equally tall yet blond haired young woman. She and the red haired man were the only two to openly display happiness, _and are probably the only two who are happy_ Lizzie thought. She curtsied and realized that three of the four were looking at her, Mary, and Carter. The three righted and looked to each other. They both had noticed the glances as well, and had equally shocked and curious expressions on their faces. They moved closer together.

"That must be Lord Bingley." Mary whispered.

"Yes. But who are the others?" Carter looked wistfully after the party as they approached the end of the hall.

Lizzie's eyes never moved from the tall, dark eyed stranger. "I have no idea."

The music started up again, and they moved out of the way of the dancers.

"Darcy, look at that trio by the wall." Charles Bingley pointed to his school friend. "Those two ladies with that young man over there."

"So?" Darcy didn't need to see where he was pointing, he was already looking there. Chocolate curls struggling to break free from a conservative bun, green dress that was modest yet fit too well for modesty itself, olive skin and dark eyes that made the woman who possessed them exotic and out of reach.

"The one in the pink dress." He sighed. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Lord Bingley," Georgie sighed, "that dress is clearly peach and if you wish to speak to her and her brother and sister, just follow me."

"Miss Darcy, I can't just go up to them. I don't know them or their family." Bingley explained,

"I know. But their father is collecting them, as you can see, and…" she paused, waiting for confirmation. "Yes look. They are coming over here. So be nice," she looked at her brother, "both of you. They seem very nice, from what I have heard from Miss Lucas. She also warns me that the eldest and youngest are gold diggers, and to stay away from them. The two that you both are fawning over are Elizabeth in green, and Mary in peach. Their father makes 2,000 pounds a year, which is mostly spent by the mother and sisters. But he has some set away for their dowries, and they have an aunt and uncle that live in London and will sponsor them when they are ready to marry." Georgie smiled. "The uncle you actually know, brother. You invest in his fabric business. His wife runs the shop which I buy all my dresses from. The two of them have made quite a name for themselves."

"And how did you get all this-" Darcy moved to speak, but was halted by seven people that were about to be introduced to them.

"Be nice." His sister whispered under her breath.

"Lord Bingley," Sir Lucas began, being the only one in town they knew, "may I introduce the Bennet family? Mr. and Mrs. Bennet," they bowed, "and their daughters, Miss Jane Bennet. Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary, Mr. Carter, and Miss Lydia." All bowed, two more than others.

"This is his sister, Miss Bingley." Caroline snarled and bowed her head. "And this is Viscount Darcy and his sister, Miss Darcy. " The two bowed and Darcy saw the mother develop an oh-too-familiar gleam in her eye.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Bingley smiled. "Miss Mary, may I have the next dance?"

She blushed and was about to accept when her mother cut in. "Oh surely you would want to dance with my Jane, or Lydia."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at her except for Mary, Lizzie, and Carter. They were all too familiar and prepared for this.

"Mama, he asked to dance with Mary." Lizzie sighed. "If he wanted to dance with Jane or Lydia, he would have asked. Now why don't you get another glass of punch?" She smiled too sweetly at her mother.

"You and I will have words later, Elizabeth." Her mother snarled and curtsied. "Come girls. Let's go take a break from dancing."

The eldest and youngest left, Mr. Bennet making his excuses and following, leaving Mr. Darcy and his party with the three middle children.

"So Miss Mary? Would you like to dance?" Bingley asked again.

"Very much, Lord Bingley." Miss Mary smiled brightly, answering without hesitation.

"Miss Darcy, would you like to dance?" Carter asked Georgiana.

She looked towards her brother with her big blue eyes. "May I please dance, brother?"

Carter blushed. "I'm sorry, Miss Darcy. I thought you were out in society. I don't wish to impose."

"It's no imposition. I would like to dance. Please, brother?" She asked again.

"Of course, Georgiana. Just one dance, though. Then straight back to me." He commanded.

She grasped his arms lightly and smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you brother!" He heard Caroline scoff and the rustle of skirts as she tromped away.

Lizzie turned to watch her brother and Miss Darcy walk off. She smiled as she realized that this was the first time her brother wanted to dance with anyone. Most times he was forced.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked. "Does something please you?"

She smiled wider. "I've never seen Carter so happy. Thank you for allowing him the dance." She said kindly as she turned to make eye contact for the first time. She noticed that his black eyes were actually midnight blue with a hint of sapphire around the pupil. He noticed her eyes were the darkest green with flecks of hazel and gold spreading out of her pupil. They both seemed to get lost for a second before they could say each other.

"Does he not dance often?" Darcy asked.

"No, Viscount. Only when my mother forces him. She is afraid that he will never settle for anyone. But all he wants is to love his wife as much as she loves him. Only Jane and Lydia want to marry for money." Her eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry. That was uncalled for."

"No. I appreciate honesty." He smiled.

"Then you came to the right person. Unless you want to know about myself. I'm hopelessly biased."

They stood in silence for a minute. The dance was winding down. Mary and Carter would return with their partners.

_Be nice_. Georgie's voice rain in his head. "Your mother is-"

"Please, Sir. Don't talk about my mother. It will only put me into a foul mood. You are the first conversation that has not been tainted with her and I don't wish to taint it sooner than need be."

"Than what do you want to talk about?"

"My brother, my sister Mary, my aunt and uncle, Italy, books, I love books." She supplied him with everything she cared about; her family and reading. "And you? Anything I cannot talk about or should mention in excess?"

"My aunt, you should not mention." He looked around and lowered his voice. "Caroline Bingley, you should not mention." Lizzie giggled softly, and Darcy vowed he would make her giggle as much as possible. "Anything else I am willing to discuss with you."

The music ended, and true to his work, Carter brought Georgiana right back. He gave her a light bow. "IT was a pleasure, Miss Darcy. I wish I could ask for another dance."

A pale blush graced her cheeks, which did not escape either of the siblings' attentions. "As do I, Mr. Carter."

"Please, just Carter." It was now his turn to blush.

"Of course… Carter." Georgiana was smiling greatly now.

"Lizzie, should we find Mary before Mama, Jane, or Lydia do?" Carter looked to his sister. Lizzie on the other hand was looking over her shoulder at the scene taking place in the corner.

"We are too late, Carter. It looks like Lord Bingley returned Mary to papa, who was with the three as well. Jane and mama have backed her into a corner." Her eyes went wide. "Pardon me, Sir. Miss Darcy. I must intervene. Carter, you must stay here." Carter went to object. "Please." Lizzie put an arm on his shoulder. "Please stay?" He nodded, and Lizzie rushed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for helping me correct my mistakes. I'm glad everyone caught them early. I went back and fixed it. If I missed something let me know. Here's a gift for you for all your help!  
~ MyNameIsNoOnesBusines**

**Wishing for A Different Family**

Lizzie got to Mary just in time. She was well aware that Lord Darcy was watching her, and was well aware that his character would rescue her if need be. He just had that air about him of a white knight that would save any damsel in distress.

"Mama. I didn't try to steel him away from Jane." Mary begged, her eyes wet with tears.

"Well you obviously did something." Jane snarled. "He didn't even look at me."

"Maybe because he doesn't want you." Lizzie stood in front of Mary. She glanced over their shoulders and saw both Darcys, her brother, and now Viscount Bingley as well.

Jane let out a single bitter laugh. "How could he not want me? Just look at me."

"And what about you?" Her mother snarled and Lizzie. "Getting cozy with that Darcy man. He is off limits. He is for Lydia."

"I was engaging in pleasant, intelligent conversation with a nice person. You have no say in it." She smiled. "Oh, look. Lydia is dancing with someone. I cannot make out who it is."

"OH!" Mrs. Bennet and Jane turned and Lizzie grabbed Mary's wrist and pulled them in to a crowd. They stopped too late not to be caught however, as Carter, Bingley, and Darcy, managed to find them.

"Lizzie, Mary!" Carter grabbed them by the shoulders. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Carter," Lizzie whispered, "not now." She hid Mary behind her so no one would see her tears.

"Miss Mary, could I interest you in another dance?" Bingley asked gently.

"Viscount Bingley-" Lizzie began

"It's alright Lizzie." Mary said quietly behind her and then stepped out. The men saw her face, red and tear stained and gasped. "I'm alright." Mary put a loving hand on Lizzie's arm.

"What did mother do?" Carter cupped her face, brushing some of the drying tears away.

"Nothing compared to what she will do." Mary whispered quietly. "Please, Carter. I'm fine."

"Instead of a dance, will you join me for a walk outside?" Bingley held out his arm.

"If my brother and sister will join us." Mary smiled sadly.

"Of course they can." He replied gently.

Mary gently took his arm and ducked her head. Lady Darcy had joined the group and had been given permission to join them for a walk in the field behind the town hall. Lady Darcy took Carter's arm and they two went off smiling, one oblivious and one pretending to be. Lizzie stood by the door watching the four of them lightly rubbing her arms to keep out the chill. She witnessed as simultaneously, Bingley and Carter removed their jackets and put them gently around the woman they were walking with. _Mary deserves someone like Viscount Bingley_, Lizzie thought to herself. She was about to step down to follow them when Darcy came up next to her.

"Would you like to explain what I saw?" He asked gently.

"It is far too complicated and far too private to discuss in the doorway of a public dance Sir." Lizzie hung her head. "And I would not even know where to start."

"You could start with agreeing to a walk." He held his arm out.

"I would-"

"She can't." Lydia interjected, with an evil smile on her face. "Mother wants to see her. I can join you, Lord Darcy." The smile changed from evil to a look that she assumed was sexual, but really looked like she was constipated or going to sneeze, depending on the day.

"Good bye, Sir." Lizzie smiled. "I enjoyed our conversation." And with that, she turned and entered the dance hall again.

Lydia stuck her chest out. "You wanted to walk, Lord Darcy."

"Yes." She heard him reply. "But not with you." She turned and saw him walking towards her he gave her a gentle head nod and she returned it with a gentle smile. Lydia joined them and Darcy left.

"So, Lydia. Where's mama?" She asked politely.

"What?" Lydia looked confused. "Oh, she didn't want to see you. I just need you from staying away from _Lord _Darcy. He will be my husband one day and I can't have him distracted."

"He will not marry you, Lydia." Lizzie sighed.

"Of course he will. I will make him." Lydia huffed and stomped away.

_How could-_ Lizzie stopped her own thought. _I must warn him._ And so, Lizzie rushed off to save the Viscount Darcy and his reputation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Plots and Lightning Bugs**

Lizzie ducked her way through the crowd as she searched for Lord Darcy. She couldn't let Lydia force a marriage. Even after only knowing him for a few minutes, she knew that he didn't deserve that. She stopped when she saw him and laughed lightly. There he was, stuck between Lydia Bennet, Viscountess Caroline Bingley, and a wall. He was trying to refuse both their attempts to get him to dance, and neither were seeming to notice. He spotted Lizzie and tried even harder to break free from his imprisonment. She snuck into a good eavesdropping position and waited to be entertained.

"Lord Darcy promised me a walk and a dance." Lydia whined.

"Well he promised me a set of dances." Viscountess Bingley countered.

"He promised me first." Lydia stomped her foot.

"I am of higher birth than you, so I am more important." Viscountess held her head high snootily.

"Well he has never met me before. So I am more exciting. And since I am more fun than you, you will have to wait your turn." Lydia struggled to create a decent reply.

Lizzie took this as the perfect moment to intervene and humiliate her sister in a slight way. "Lydia," she stepped out of the shadows, "he did not promise you a walk. He promised me a walk. And if he does not want to walk. I would be more than happy to dance. Viscountess," she curtsied, "I apologize for my youngest sister. I don't know what gets into her head sometimes. If indeed, Lord Darcy did promise you a set, I will let him say so to me and the two of you can make your way to the floor." Little did Lizzie know that Darcy did not promise either anything from a glass of punch to an entire night of dances.

"I would be happy to dance with you, Miss Elizabeth." He pushed past the other two ladies and Elizabeth took his arm. "Thank you." He said softly.

"You are welcome. I actually came to warn you." Lizzie and Darcy skipped lining up for the dance and went out to the field where Lizzie's siblings, Bingley, and Georgiana were now catching lighting bugs.

"Warn me about what?" Darcy stopped her at the edge of the stone path and the grass.

"My sisters Lydia and Jane." Lizzie sighed. "Are you married or engaged. Lord Darcy?" Darcy said nothing. "Because if you are, you had best produce her, and if you aren't you will be soon if you do not take cautions. For both you and the Viscount."

"I still don't understand."

"My sister Lydia intends to compromise herself to you so you will be forced to marry her. And if Lydia does it and it works, then Jane will do it to Viscount Bingley."

"Why are you telling me this? Certainly one sister, let alone two sisters, married to upper ranking members of the court are good for your own prospects?" Darcy was shocked. _A woman who does not want to be a princess?_

"I do not believe that anyone should be marry someone they don't love, Lord Darcy. Especially if they are forced to do it." Lizzie drew her hand off his arm. "And I apologize once again for my honesty, but I am offended that you would think that of me. I only sought to do you a favor and keep you away from an awkward and awful situation. I also look out for my sister Mary and her wants, as myself and my brother are the only two who do. If your friend the Viscount wants something from Mary that is more than just friendship, encourage him. I can tell Mary would enjoy his company. If he wants something dishonorable, dissuade him. Mary is not that type of lady. And I will not stand for her to be dishonored in that way."

"Pardon me. Miss Elizabeth. I was only confused. Things here are very different from that of the town. And Bingley, is not that type of man. I guarantee it."

"Then he has nothing to be afraid of." They stood in silence, watching the group of those younger of them. The quartet ran around, obviously enjoying themselves. Their laughter carried across the field, towards the hall. Lizzie wished she could be that care free at times. But she was always worried. Worried that one day her father would not be there to protect her and Mary from their mother. Worried that Carter would not be able to save their home from ruin because of their mother and siblings. Worried that her sisters would get what they wanted. But at the same time, she wondered if that would be such a bad thing. They would leave her, Mary, and Carter and go live in their big fancy houses with all their money and their mother would probably flit between the two new residences for the rest of her life. So why did that give Lizzie the sense of dread that it always did. Maybe it was because her sisters had always gotten everything they wanted and she wanted them to experience what it felt like to not have. Maybe it was because she was afraid that when that happened, she would be forgotten and become a spinster, like Charlotte Lucas was becoming. Yes, Charlotte was a friend of hers. Yes, Charlotte was a kind and good person. But at thirty-seven, she was about to be put back on the shelf and forgotten too. And how long after her sisters married, would that become her. Lizzie wanted to marry for love. But if there was a choice between marrying for love and never having a family of her own, she would cast aside marrying for love. She wanted to run her own house. She wanted to have children. She wanted to know what it felt like to have a true home to call her own. Yes, Longbourn would be the home of her childhood, but it haven't felt like a true home for quite a while.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Darcy's deep voice. "Would you like to join them?"

"Pardon, Sir?"

"Would you like to join the hunt for the lightning bugs?"

"I would prefer to watch my siblings be children once again from a distance. You may join them if you wish, though." She wrapped her arms around her once again to drive away the cold.

"I would prefer to stay with you." He said softly.

Lizzie caught her breath. "Why are you being so kind to me?" Her question shocked her as much as it shocked him. "I'm-"

"Because of two things, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy stopped her. "The first is because my sister told me to." He laughed at himself. "And I would never do anything to make her unhappy. The second," he took off his coat and wrapped it around her now shaking shoulders, "is that everyone deserves some kindness. There are some that have lost my ability to be kind to them. But even they deserve some sort of light in the darkness."

"Very poetic, Lord Darcy." She smiled. "And thank you for the coat."

"Excuse me for the interruption." Lizzie heard her father's voice from behind her. "Lizzie, you mother would like to return home. Do you know where Mary and Carter are?"

"In the field, papa." She took off the coat. "I will fetch them and we will meet you out front. It will be hard to drag Lydia away from the dance."

"Actually, both she and Jane are waiting with you mother." He nodded to Darcy and turn back to Lizzie. "I will see the three of you out front shortly." Her father left just as quietly and quickly as he seemed to come.

Lizzie handed Darcy's coat back to him. "Thank you. Lord Darcy. I need to get my brother and sister." She curtsied ad left him standing there. He witnessed her pull her brother and sister away and his sister and friend come back to stand by him. Then as a group, they returned to the ball and waited for something better. He saw a look in Bingley's eyes that he so often possessed. Yes Viscount Charles Bingley was enchanted by another "angel". But this time something was different. The look was deeper and more intense. The look seemed to be permanent. And Georgie, who was so demure in her emotions regarding other, smiled then sighed throughout the night, almost like a long lost and forgotten wish had come to pass. And Darcy, he couldn't forget the olive skinned woman who had instantly become his friend. For when was the last time _that_ had happened to him. The answer; never.

Back at the Bennet house, however, things could not have been more different. And realizations and observations of other sorts were made.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm happy about the responses I'm getting to the OOC. For those of you who haven't said anything about, dislike, or were curious; the answer is YES! The sisters and the Mrs. Bennet are supposed to be acting like melodramatic, spoiled, teenagers who have never worked for a single thing in their lives and think that money grows on trees and that everyone should bow down to their "awesome superiority". I greatly enjoy writing people like this. It is really quite amazing.  
I got a private message or two about Charlotte's age. I did that on purpose. Story plots, YAY!  
Thank you for helping with my get my title stuff together… I know I need it. I will fix it ASAP.  
Keep the reviews coming my lovelies. It only gets bumpier from here, and I can guarantee its going to be a wild and (I hope) hilarious ride. **

**Not the Childhood You Want to Remember**

The Bennet carriage was relieved of its passengers just as the pale orange wisps of dawn painted onto the navy sky. The hinges creaked as Mrs. Bennet stepped down heavily onto the gravel. Mr. Bennet was already in the door and on his way upstairs by the time Lydia and Jane permitted Lizzie and Mary to exit. Carter, who had been riding with the coachman, was waiting by the door.

"Carter. Mary. Go to bed." Mrs. Bennet ordered.

"Yes mama." They both quickly and quietly retreated to the safety of the third floor.

Lizzie moved past the remaining three females and tried to go to bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lydia sassed.

"To bed. It's early in the morning and I am tired.''

"Not until I have had a word with you." Mrs. Bennet moved to the drawing room, trailed closely by the eldest and youngest child. "Now. Lizzie."

Lizzie pushed her shoulders back and slowly followed her mother and sisters.

"What do you want mother?" Lizzie yawned.

"You would be tired, Lizzie, after all the scheming you've done against your poor sisters. Viscount Bingley is for Jane. Do you honestly think that I would allow you to take him away from Jane and let you give him to _Mary_? She means nothing to this family. And then, you try to steal Lord Darcy away from my dear sweet Lyddie? Just because you are jealous of your two perfect sisters does not give you free reign to be a disgrace and embarrassment to this family. Because of the humiliation and plotting you have done tonight at the dance, I am sending you to live alone in the cottage in the wood."

Elizabeth Benet had only ever been never been so mad in her entire life. This puppy incident did rival it for anger, and that again had been Lydia and Jane's fault, but still! She was being treated like the tale of Cinderella. She was just thankful that Mary was left out alone and escaping punishment.

"What?" Lizzie was shocked. "You must either be joking or exaggerating. Or both." Lizzie was accustomed to ignoring her mother and sisters in cases like this.

"I am neither, and you will not talk to me that way. I am your mother and you will respect me." Her mother, at this point resembled the color of a pig more than the color of an actual human being. "You will move to the cottage in the wood by the back of the house and only come back when you have learned to not interfere. The only other time you will be allowed is when we have company and must keep up appearance. When that is the case, you will speak only when spoken to and in as few words as possible. You will do the same when it comes to dining at others as well."

"And what a meals? Am I to starve?" Lizzie snapped.

"You will have your allowance. That should be enough." Her mother huffed. Jane was smiling behind her right shoulder, Lydia giggling behind her left.

"You honestly think one 20 SHILLINGS (_A.N this would be about 1 pound 5 shillings_) is enough to feed a person for an entire month!"

"It is a punishment, Lizzie. And that is quite a lot of money in this house." Lydia sassed.

"I'll have you know Lydia that you. Jane, and Mama have TEN POUNDS a month to spend. And you do nothing with it except buy any shiny thing that crosses your path." Lizzie snapped again and Lydia (on cue) started to cry.

"Mama! Why is she being so mean to me? I barely buy anything with my money!"

"That is enough, Lizzie!" Mrs. Bennet yelled as loudly as possible before consoling her youngest child, now resembling a tomato. When Lydia calmed down, Mrs. Bennet turned back to Lizzie. "I was going to be lenient and make you stay out for two months. But now I see you will never learn. One year."

"But that's-"

"ENOUGH! My word in this is FINAL!"

"Papa's word is final. Not yours."

"He never has, and never will, have the final say in disciplining anyone in this house."

"But-"

"QUIET!" Mrs. Bennet was now a lovely shade of purple. "I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS HOUSE! YOU WILL BE GONE BEFORE LUNCH!"

The room was silent. Not even the wind dared to blow through the trees or the brook in the back pasture to bubble. The grass and the leaves on the branches stood still. The birds made no chirp or flap of wing. The pigs and cows froze with their food hanging out of their mouths. The spiders, ants, and beetles retreated to the safety of their webs and mounds in the grass. The mice retreated to the holes in the walls. The only thing dare defy the quite of the Bennet household, was time. The clock in the hall ticked steadily, holding fast to defy the wrath of the Bennet matriarch.

Elizabeth was certain now, that she could live an eternity of silence in seconds. "Yes, mother." She whispered.

Her mother left the room first, followed by Jane, then Lydia. Lizzie stayed, counting the seconds. _Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four_. She was banished from her home? _Thirty-nine, forty, forty-one_. That cottage was half a day's walk into the forest. _Sixty, one, two_.

"Lizzie?" Mary quietly pulled her from her thoughts. "What happened?"

"I am to go into the forest and starve." Lizzie said bitterly. "I have to pack." And she turned and fled the room.

Lizzie had two large cloth bags that were gifted to her from her grandmother stuffed with all her things. Clothes were balled up as tightly as possible. Books, shoes, and personal items thrown in at every angle possible. The one thing treated with care was the traveling box her father had given her. In it were gifts from her grandmother. Received via her father, Lizzie had been secretly been receiving gifts of all sorts. Small pendants of jewels on woven and braided chains, a small porcelain music box in the shape of a heart, a leather bound book with a lock and the small key on a chain. Stacks of letters from her _nonna_, dating all the way back to when she was just learning to read and write. Her nonna taught her to read and write Italian, and her father taught her how to speak it. Lizzie seemed to have a special talent for language. After English and Italian, her father taught her French, German, and Latin. But something changed years ago in her father. He no longer invited anyone into his study. There were no more language lessons. There were no more reading discussions or lessons on managing the estate, not even for Carter. Her father seemed to vanish, becoming a shell of his former self. And Lizzie was certain that her mother had something to do with it. But now, her life was stuffed into two bags and she was wondering if this exile from her home wasn't such a bad thing. She would have freedom that she didn't have at home, she would be her own master. And that was a victory in her book. She knew, as she was picking up her bags, that her mother's plan would backfire and Lizzie would comeback an even more "disobedient and disrespectful" child. She was ready.

"Lizzie!" Mary rushed into her room. "You got an invited to dinner with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. By Miss Darcy and Miss Bingley." Mary smiled. "Viscount Bingley and Lord Darcy won't be there. But we should still enjoy ourselves. You will come with me, right?"

"Mary," Lizzie sighed. "I don't know. I don't think-"

"That's your fault, Lizzie. Your personal flaw. You always think, you always over think. You never choose with your heart. Just once, Lizzie. I want you to choose with your heart. I want you to choose for you. Not to save me, or make Carter or me happy. I want you to choose to give you greater happiness, to give you a chance to be happy for one more second in your life. I want you to choose a chance to have a real, proper love. Please, Lizzie. Please," a tear fell down her cheek, "come to dinner with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Who Knows Best?**

Mary hid Lizzie in her room all day so that their mother wouldn't see her. Carter had taken both of her bags to the cabin for Lizzie and managed to come back just before the two ladies were ready to leave. Mary was dressed in a floor length cream gown that had cap sleeves. The fabric had small navy dots sewn onto the fabric with, a white ribbon under a pleated bust. It had navy embroidery on the bottom of flower bunches connected with ribbon. She wore a strand of pearls that Lizzie had lent her and had her hair braided and pinned so it crowned her head. Lizzie wore a dark red dress with sheer elbow length arms. The arms had silver and black beads sewn onto it with gold thread and the shoulders of the sleeves were connected with the same sheer red fabric, but with gold mixed in. Red was by far her favorite color. She was used to her mother saying she had "exotic looks". That was normally followed by "men don't want women with exotic looks", but when she was in red, she was a femme fatal. Laced in the back with red satin ribbon with gold threading and a matching ribbon that was as wide as her hand was tall, Lizzie always felt as if she could concur the world in this dress. Around her neck wore a gold chain with leaves of diamonds woven together with more gold. The leaves grew in size as they approached the center of her neck and at the top of her sternum a large ruby made its appearance. The diamond leaves continued down from the ruby for about another inch where her necklace ended. Her hair was pulled up off her neck by taking small bits of her hair and pinning them around and weaving them through each other until all the hair was loosely contained. A single white rose made of linen was pinned above her ear where a set of drop earrings made of gold gently hugging small rubies glittered in the candle.

"It is a shame Lord Darcy will not be there to see you looking so stunning." Mary smiled brightly, glad that her sister had chosen to come with her tonight.

They made it down the stairs just as their mother was leaving the house to go to have dinner with Mrs. Lucas. "And where do you two think you are going? And dressed like that?" Their mother blocked the doorway with her ever-growing figure.

Their father took this point to exit his study and intervene.

"They are going to have dinner."

"Well wherever they are going, they can go on horseback." She snapped.

"They are going to Netherfield for dinner. They were invited and they are going. That is why I called the carriage."

A clap of thunder rippled from the dark sky.

"You expect me to walk to Lady Lucas in the rain?" She cried.

"No. You can go on horseback." Her father retorted.

"I cannot go on horseback!"

"You can and you will. You may have the final say when it comes to raising the children, but I bought the carriage with MY money, it is in MY name, and I will have the last say on who uses the carriage and when. Lizzie and Mary will be the two to use the carriage, and you will go to Lady Lucas however you want to. You could take the cart if you want, or a horse. Either way, my daughters are taking the carriage to have a nice dinner at Netherfield and, hopefully, they will fix some of the damage you probably caused at the dance yesterday. It is a shame that I can never control anything you do." He said sadly and returned to the sanctuary and solitude of his study.

Lizzie smiled, proud of her father for the one time in forever he showed a backbone. But then, his words troubled her. His words stuck in her mind. _It is a shame I can never control anything you do_. Something was broken inside of him. Something happened to him that caused him to become a hermit. And she was sure, looking at her father's back retreating into his sanctuary that it had to do with her mother.

And so Mary and Lizzie pushed past their mother and into the carriage.

"NO!" Their mother screeched, grabbing them both by the wrists and pulling them back to the house. "I am taking the carriage." She ran into the carriage hit the top, and the carriage took off.

"Well now what do we do?" Mary sighed dejectedly.

"We do what mother was told to do. We take the cart." Lizzie picked up her skirts, grabbed Mary's hand, and pulled her to the barn. By the time the cart was hooked to the one remaining carting horse. They went on their way, both laughing at the fact they were still clean and presentable.

Lizzie pulled the cart up the road to Netherfield. Mary hadn't said a word to her the entire ride.

"Mary?" Lizzie stopped the cart. "What is the matter?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Mary whispered in fright.

"What if who doesn't like you?" Lizzie wrapped her arm around Mary.

"Miss Bingley. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Why would you care what Miss Bingley thinks? Who do you fancy? Viscount Bingley, or his sister."

Mary blushed a deep shade of red. "You know perfectly well who I fancy, Lizzie."

"Say it."

"No"

"Say it!" Lizzie tickled her sighed.

"Viscount Bingley." Marry giggled. Lizzie smiled in her victory. "And you do you fancy, Lizzie."

"No one." Lizzie stammered.

"Say it."

"N-no one." Lizzie stuttered.

"Saaaay it." Mary taunted.

"There's nobody." Lizzie said quietly.

"Come on. Say his name."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lizzie defended herself feebly one last time.

"I know you know. You-"

"Lord Darcy." Lizzie whispered. "I fancy Lord Darcy."

"Is that a logical decision or a decision of your heart, Elizabeth Bellia Bennet?"

Lizzie sighed in defeat. "One of my heart."

"And how does it feel?"

"Good. It feels good."

"That's what I thought. Now are you driving us to dinner, or are you going to make us sit here and be caught in the rain?"

The skies opened and rain fell down in sheets. "You had to speak of the weather, didn't you?"

"Will it make you get us to dinner faster?" Mary held her hands over her head, trying to protect herself from the rain.

"She is just so plain. And poor. And her family is just so… awful. And what of that which that has her claws in your brother. " Caroline Bingley was horrified at her brother's choice in current 'angel'. She was even more horrified that the man that she had set her eyes on was slipping from her grip. She had spent far too long and worked far too hard to lose the marquis to a country nobody social climber.

"Miss Bingley-"

"Giana, you can call me Caroline."

"No. Miss Bingley, I never gave you permission to address me by my Cristian name, let alone some horrid pet name that I have asked you not to call me. Not only multiple times, but kindly as well. Now, be a good hostess and be ready for your guests to come." Georgian turned on her heeled slipper and made her way to the hall. She liked the two middle Bennet sisters. The mother, eldest sister, and youngest sister, not at all. And Carter Bennet… she liked him a lot. She hoped that his family liked her. What she wanted was to have a man love her not for her fortune, but for her own being. She saw through George Wickam in a heartbeat. It was cute and reassuring to see her brother protect her that strongly. But now, it was time to protect herself. And she was more than happy to protect herself, and her brother, from Caroline Bingley.


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who think this is edging between a P&amp;P retelling of Cinderella, all I can say is wait around. The 'different circumstances' are coming, I just have a story arc that makes it impossible to start with the really big one. There are plenty of changes that I have made as of this point that, although may be Cinderella-esque, are very different than that tale. I'm sorry if it isn't what those readers expect(ed), but this is the story I want to tell and so I am going to tell it.**

***sigh* With that out of my system, let me just say that I am overjoyed and quite thrilled at the positive reviews and responses, as well as the number of followers and favorites that this story has. Thank you so much. Knowing so many people read this story makes it so much easier to write. **

**Ta Ta, my lovelies!  
~MNINOB :)**

* * *

**Dinner For... Six?**

Lizzie and Mary pulled up to the door of Netherfield Mansion cold and soaked. They approached the door and Lizzie gently knocked. The butler answered and ushered the two in, the two of them leaving a slight trail of water behind them.

"Miss Elizabeth! Miss Mary! The two of you are soaked." Georgiana rushed forward.

"Miss Darcy." Mary and Elizabeth curtsied. Georgiana gave a quick curtsy in return. "You must come with me to my chamber. I can get you a towel, some dry clothes."

"A towel would be nice, Miss Darcy." Mary offered. "But I don't think that we need to change clothes."

"Thank you very much, Miss Darcy." Lizzie bowed her head and offered a small smile.

"Miss Bingley, perhaps you could get some towels for our guests." Georgian suggested in a way that was more like a command.

"Yes." Miss Bingley forced pleasantly. "I'll send for some towels immediately." She snapped her fingers and the butler appeared at her side. She murmured some commands and the butler scampered off, his head bowed low. "Until then, would you like to move to the dining room to start diner."

_I cannot believe the disrespect of those two!_ Caroline Bingley though as she moved them all towards the dining room. _Being late with being soaked on top of it! They will probably ask to stay the night, and with Miss Darcy here, I cannot refuse. She would tell her brother and ruin my chances with him even more. _She paused her thoughts as she commanded the footman to bring in the soup. _Well, they came in the rain and they can leave in the rain. I don't care what happens to them. It would be just as well if something did happen to them both! Then my brother wouldn't be distracted by that Mary girl and focus on marrying Miss Darcy and Lord Darcy would no longer be distracted by that chit of an older sister. At least I can prove to Miss Darcy that they are plain, ignorant, and miserable country wenches to be around._ She smiled to herself and readied herself for conversation.

"Are you quite sure you don't want a change of clothes?" Miss Darcy asked as the soup arrived.

"Thank you for the offer Miss Darcy, but Mary and I couldn't accept that." Lizzie offered kindly.

"If you insist Miss Elizabeth." Miss Darcy offered a kind smile and lightly blew on her soup. "And please, call me Georgiana. From what I have heard of you from others, I believe you and I will become great friends. You as well, Miss Mary"

Miss Bingley gasped. _How does that girl have more liberties with her than I do? Miss Darcy cannot become so close with those Bennets. I will not allow it._

"That is a charming dress, Eliza." Miss Bingley cooed falsely. "Did you make it yourself?" _Of course she did. Her family is too poor to afford high fashion_.

"No actually. It was a gift from my grandmother."

"A woman in trade? Or another farmer, like your family?" Miss Bingley sneered.

"No actually. Are grandmother sent it to me from Italy." Lizzie smiled.

_A dress from the continent? And from Italy? How could their grandmother afford that? Must be a thief. Some maid that stole the dress from the lady they serve._ Caroline smiled to herself, not realizing how wrong she was about the Bennet grandmother.

"Miss Bingley, where are the towels for our guests?" Georgiana asked sweetly.

"I don't know. I sent someone to get some for them. Tell me Eliza, does anyone in your family have any notable accomplishments?" _Of course they don't_.

"Mary is quite wonderful at piano, although she will not admit it. And Carter is quite skilled at wood work. Although he cannot apply it very often with all the work he has been doing increasing the value of the estate."

_So she has none. At least none that she will admit or that Lord Darcy would admire._ Caroline Bingley was certain now that she could convince Miss Darcy that these two were not worth their time.

"Georgiana?" A deep voice echoed through the halls into the dining room.

"William?" Georgiana stood. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I finished interviewing men for the position of-" He stopped in the doorway.

Caroline stood quickly and rushed to his side. "Lord Darcy! This is a wonderful surprise. Come in, have a seat. I'll inform the cook that we have another guest."

Mary was standing at this point, Lizzie on the other hand was using the table to try to force her legs to move. By the time she was upright, Darcy was staring at her with a combination of concern and something else.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Mary touched her arm. "You're arm." She gripped it tighter. "It feels like ice."

"I'm fine, Mary. Everything will be fine. I just need a good night's sleep." Lizzie said softly.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Georgiana turned her attention away from her brother.

"I will," Lizzie took a deep breath, "I will be fine."

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy questioned.

"Lord Darcy, I assure you I'm…" Lizzie's arm failed and she fell to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sick and the Stupid**

Earl Fitzwilliam Darcy had seen some pretty women in his life. But when he saw Elizabeth Bennet sitting at his friend's dinner table, something had stopped him in his tracks. The way her shoulders were visible and the way slender neck was accented by stray pieces of hair. Mostly he noticed how the deep red accented her olive skin and her dark features. And then he noticed the slight sheen on her skin which looked like water or sweat, and her wet hair. He noticed her struggle to lift herself out of her chair and her arm tremble under the weight. And then she collapsed and he noticed Miss Bingley smile.

By her side, he felt that her body was cold, but her face was hotter than the fires lit to keep a man warm on the coldest of winter nights. She was wheezing and her face grew pale in the firelight.

"Is there a party going on that I didn't know about?" Charles marched in oblivious to what had just happened. Miss Mary stood when she heard him.

"Miss Mary!" He stopped and stared just as obviously as Darcy knew he did when he saw Miss Elizabeth. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, Lord Bingley." Mary curtsied. "My sister and I got caught in the rain on our way here to have dinner with Miss Darcy and Miss Bingley. As my sister was standing to address Lord Darcy, she collapsed. She has never fallen ill, to my knowledge, and I am not sure what can be done, as I am a guest in your home and would feel uncomfortable giving any sort of order to call a doctor or take her to a room. I do believe that is what she needs, but it is up to your judgment as the owner of the house." Mary returned to her position, putting Lizzie's head in her lap. She began pushing some stray hairs that had escaped from Lizzie's hairdo away from her face. Most of them had begun to stick, so she gingerly picked them off.

"Of course." Bingley conceded. "Maxwell!" He called.

The butler appeared quickly and quietly from the shadows of the unnoticed. "Yes?" He asked in his monotone voice.

"Send a many to call for a doctor. One of our guests is extremely ill." Bingley began in seriousness.

"Charles, really." Miss Bingley snapped. "She has fainted. Women of lower breeding do it all the time. But her on one of the chaise lounges and fetch someone for my smelling salts."

Darcy growled lightly, Georgiana guarded her new friends and brother from the witch, and Bingley's eyes grew dark in anger.

"Maxwell, also send a maid to prepare two guest rooms for Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth and send for my sisters lady's maid. She is tired and will be retiring for the evening."

"Charles. I am not tired. Just move her aside and let her sister care for her. Then the four of us can sit down and enjoy the dinner cook prepared for tonight." Miss Bingley sighed.

Maxwell made to leave to carry out Viscount Bingley's orders. After all, he served him and not the orange monkey in face paint. He stopped when Bingley addressed him again.

"And have cook prepare some tea to help my sister sleep. She seems to need the assistance." Bingley moved to stand very close to the butler. "Have someone put Laudanum on anything my sister may drink tonight. Not enough that if she drink all or most of it that she will die or be ill, but enough that individually will keep her asleep." Maxwell nodded and went to perform his duties. As he was leaving Caroline's lady's maid entered the room.

"I heard my mistress was to retire now. I am also here to inform you that the blue room and the green room are being prepared for our guests. Mrs. Jones would like me to tell the guests that there is a connecting door between the two so you will not be very much alone should they wish. The doctor has been sent for with our best driver and covered carriage. They shall return shortly."

Caroline huffed and in a flurry of skirts moved to leave the room. "Come you." She pointed at her maid. "I will need help getting out of this dress." She sent a glare to her brother as she passed him. "You are blind to them, brother." She whispered harshly. "Those sisters will destroy you."

"Good night, Caroline." He commanded.

"Good night, Lord Darcy!" She called sweetly. He did not reply. "Good night, Miss Darcy!" She called out again. Miss Darcy turned her body away and gave her attention towards the little chit on her carpet.

_Country upstarts ruining my life. She did this on purpose!_ Caroline screamed in her head as she went towards her room. _She will compromise Lord Darcy in the middle of the night. She will offer herself to him. I know it. If she is going to try her hand at playing MY game, then I will just have to show her how out of her depth she is! I doubt that Eliza is even a maiden still. She probably has had affairs with every man in this awful place. Tonight I will sleep in the room next to his and see what he does and tomorrow I will show Darcy AND his sister just how below us she really is! I will show that she has no manners, no intelligence, and no accomplishments to speak of at all. Then he will see how that family is destroying everything and will convince Charles to return to town for the rest of the year. We will follow the Darcy's to Pemberley for the winter and Lord Darcy and I will be engaged by Christmas._

Caroline was so obsessed with her thoughts of marrying Darcy and how glorious her wedding would be while her maid undressed her and prepared her bed that she didn't notice the drowsiness that had overcome her. If she was paying attention, she would have probably avoided the cup of tea that was sitting on her vanity. But she wasn't paying attention, so she did not ignore the cup of tea and drank it all. She fell into bed and her maid laughed as Caroline started to snore and a large amount of drool start to form in her mouth. No doubt it would pool on her pillow in the middle of the night and she would awake disgusted in the morning. But until the morning, her maid took a small amount of satisfaction in her employer looking like a fool.

Downstairs, Mary was surprised at the care that these people were showing both her and her sister. Back at home, she knew her sister would be ignored and her mother and sisters would find a way for Lizzie's sickness to be an attack on them. Here, Mary knew Lizzie would be safe. She would have three other people to look after her. Three almost complete strangers. She saw the way Georgiana moved to protect the group from Miss Bingley. She saw the anger in Lord Bingley's eyes. She could almost feel the care that radiated from Lord Darcy as he lifted her sister with ease.

"Lord Darcy, you don't have to do that." Mary interjected. "I can carry her." Marry offered.

"Please, Miss Mary. I can do it." Darcy gently pushed past. _I want to do it._

"I will go ahead and grab a warm night dress and dressing gown for both of you. I'll also see if I can find some towels." Georgiana hurried upstairs.

"I will show you where your rooms are, then I will wait for the doctor." Lord Bingley offered his arm to Mary. "Do not worry, Miss Mary. I have no doubt that your sister will recover shortly."

"Thank you, Lord Bingley. I just hope that her recovery is met with any…" _Mothers? Siblings?_ "Complications."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo... Sorry 'bout the wait.**

* * *

**Do You Trust Me?**

Pale blue sheets with a white blanket awaited Lizzie. Darcy was about to put her down when Georgiana came to the door.

"You are not serious, are you Will?" Georgie entered. "If you put her down now the entire bed will get soaked and then she will never dry and receive even more of a chill and get even sicker." She put the night clothes on the end. "Leave the room. Mary and I need to get Lizzie out of those clothes." Her brother didn't budge. "Will. Now!"

He gently put Lizzie in the chair and left the two alone. As he left, he closed the door almost all the way so he could still hear what was happening.

Inside the room, Mary started undoing the buttons on the back of Lizzie's dress. Georgiana shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Can I do something?"

"Do you want to do something?" Georgiana nodded. "I could use some help with the pins in her hair."

They worked in silence for a while. "I always wanted sister." Georgiana said quietly. "You are lucky to have three others."

"One." Mary corrected her.

"Pardon?" Georgiana pulled another lock of hair gently. "I thought that there were two more girls in your family? Jane and Lydia, I believe."

"They may be related to me, Miss Darcy," Mary spoke sadly, "but they are not my sisters. A real sister protects you. She makes you feel special and like you are worth more than just another mouth to feed. A real sister loves you. Jane and Lydia, they only love themselves. They are much like Miss Bingley. They feel the most proud, successful, and happy when they are insulting and degrading others. If you wish for a sister, wish for one like Lizzie and not like Jane or Lydia."

"You have had a hard life Mary Bennet." Georgiana stopped her task and pulled Mary onto the bed. "It has only been two days, but I can tell. You and Elizabeth both. I wish we have known each other longer, but I hope you can trust me enough to tell me about your life."

They were silent for a sliver of time. "I do trust you, Georgiana. And I will tell you. I just want to get Lizzie dry and into bed before the doctor gets here."

Georgiana smiled and stood. "I am glade that we can be friends. I'll go ask my brother to bring a hair brush and my hot water bottle from my room. I have a tendency to get very cold at night." She left the room and went to her brother. "I knew you were spying." She whispered. "You know what to get. Have fun." She turned and closed the door firmly behind her. Mary had finished undoing Lizzie's hair. "Do you need help with the dress?"

"I would appreciate the help."

The two managed to get Lizzie out of her dress and undergarments and into the thick night dress and dressing gown. There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Darcy spoke through the door.

"Yes, Lord Darcy." Mary knew he would be checking in on her sister very often.

"I brought the brush and the water bottle. Do you need any help?"

"We could use some help getting her into bed, Lord Darcy." Mary suggested.

He entered the room, placed the brush and the bottle down, and gingerly picked up the still unconscious Elizabeth. He held her close, closer than needed with the bed only three steps away. Mary pulled the blankets back and Georgie arranged the pillows to support Lizzie so she could be in a relatively comfortable sitting position.

He put her feet, which he realized now were quite dainty, on the bed first. As he was doing this, he realized just how intimate feet could be. The only feet besides his own he had seen were Georgiana's as a child. _When was the last time he saw bare feet when they were over five? Georgiana went swimming on her fifth birthday and he saw her feet._ He put Lizzie's head and upper back on the pillows and lingered above her just long enough for Mary and Georgie to notice.

"Brother, can you wait outside for the doctor to arrive. I want to talk to Mary." He didn't move. "Please." He nodded and left the room. Georgiana made sure the door was actually closed this time. "Now, Mary," Georgiana moved back to the bed and collected the water bottle. It was still full from the last time she used it but she figured Lizzie wouldn't mind. "Tell me everything about you child hood."

"I don't think that you want to hear everything." Mary whispered.

"Yes I do. Especially the bad. Because all the things you don't want to talk about, those are the reasons what you and Lizzie care about each other so much."

"I guess I should just start at the beginning…" Mary sighed. "The only problem is that I don't know what the beginning is."

"Start with the first thing you remember?" Georgiana asked.

"Lizzie. The first thing I always remember is Lizzie." Marry gently held Lizzie's hand in hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**So… Have any of you ever read ****Lady Audley's Secret****? If you haven't, you should. It's by Mary Elizabeth Braddon. It's Victorian Sensation novel with gothic elements. I'm going for that. I got some notes of confusion. At this point, readers are supposed to be confused because theirs bits and pieces of multiple plot elements. But there should be enough info after this chapter to start putting pieces of the puzzle together. I look forward for the hypotheses as to what's going on.**

**Past, Present, and Future**

Mary was silent.

"Why do you think of Lizzie first?" Georgiana probed.

"Because she's the parent in the household." Mary said automatically. "She always has. Everyone in town knows. She manages spending in the house. She visits the tenants. She taught Carter and I to read, write, everything that a mother or father or teacher should have taught us. When my mother," Mary scoffed, "mother, HA! Francis Bennet is not a mother. But when my mother would criticize, Lizzie would complement. My mother would threaten me with punishments, Lizzie would take them for me. Ever since I was born, my mother ignored me. You could say I am just jealous of my eldest and youngest sister, and in some ways I am. But not because of anything they would say. They would say I'm jealous of their beauty and their… bubbly personalities. But I'm just jealous of the way that my mother treats them. She never yells, or orders them. She never…" the words stuck in her throat, "She never hits them."

"What?" Georgiana gasped.

"None of us know why." Mary continued, ignoring Georgiana's shock. "But mother is always cold to Lizzie, Carter, and myself. Cruel to me and Lizzie, cold and indifferent to Carter. But Lizzie has always takes everything for both of us. That's my childhood. And then you, Lord Darcy, and the Bingleys came to town. And mother went mad. She started talking about scandalous marriages and a lady's ability to compromise powerful men. And then Lydia and Jane started talking about how they were guaranteed to be married to your brother and Lord Bingley. And then they started saying that Lizzie and I were steeling them. Now you know everything. At least, everything thing bad."

"Mary…" Georgiana was speechless. "I do not… cannot…"

"The doctors here." The two ladies heard Darcy through the door.

"You can come in, Lord Darcy." Mary stood, stilled her shaking hands, and calmed her breathing. The door opened and he walked in with the local doctor and Lord Bingley.

"Mary." He nodded in her direction.

"Doctor Miller."

"How are her bruises?"

"Bruises?" The other two gentlemen were shocked. Georgiana was not.

"Brother. Not now. And not here." She said sharply.

"Do you know-"

"Not. Now." She said again.

"If you say so." He conceded.

"Thank you Georgiana. And the bruises have gone down quite a lot." Mary took over.

"Good to know. And Lizzie is lucky to have a sister like you. Now, what happened?"

"We got caught in the rain. Mother made us take the cart for dinner. While we were eating, Lord Darcy and Lord Bingley entered and as Lizzie tried to stand up… well she collapsed. We got her into dry clothes, into bed, and tried to warm her up as much as possible."

"Good. Good. Has she woken up yet?" He stepped towards her and touched her forehead.

"No. Not yet."

"Well, she obviously has a fever. I say we let her sweat it out as much as possible and when she wakes up, I'll see what would be best for her." He said authoritatively.

"You know Lizzie almost as well as we do, Doctor Miller."

"That is true. How is your father?"

"He is well. Withdrawn. Quiet. Alone. But well."

"Send for me again when she wakes up." He turned to leave.

"Doctor Miller?" Mary stopped him. "You do know when she comes she going to want Lizzie home and then none of us can help her."

"Lizzie is not to be moved. When do you think she will come?"

"Who is she?" Bingley went to Mary's side.

"Their mother." Georgiana cut in.

"Thank you, Georgiana. And yes, my mother will try to move Lizzie. Doctor Miller, I think she will come as soon as possible. Probable tomorrow afternoon. You know how early she likes to rise."

He chuckled. "Oh yes. With the sun in at its peak in the sky. Lord Bingley, will you be alright if I call on Lizzie again tomorrow?"

"Of course. And Miss Mary, you and your sister must stay as long as needed."

"I think that would be best for Lizzie."

"I agree. Thank you for understanding."

"Of course." He nodded. "I'll return tomorrow. My Lords. My Lady. Mary."

"Thank you, Doctor Miller. I will show you out." Bingley motioned the doctor out the door.

The two men exited the room and left a sleeping Lizzie with a protective Georgiana and Mary and a confused and slightly angry Darcy.

"Georgiana close the door." He said firmly.

"Don't do this, brother." Georgiana pleaded lightly.

"Georgiana. Now."

She sighed and reluctantly closed the door as slowly as possible.

"Good. Now tell me." He commanded.

"Tell you what?" Georgiana mumbled quietly.

"Tell me about the bruises."

"What bruises? I… personally… don't know about any bruises." Georgiana looked at her feet.

"Tell me- wait… Personally?"

"I don't know about any bruises." Georgiana still looked at her feet.

"You don't know about any bruises?" He asked once again.

"I don't _know_ about any bruises." Georgiana finally looked her brother in the eye.

"Miss Mary," he turned to face her, "what bruises? I'm sorry if you think I am prying into the business of you family. But…" he swallowed, "I would like to be your friend and your sister's friend. I cannot be a friend to either of you unless I know. My conscious just would not allow it. Please, Miss Mary. What bruises?"

"I think that your questions should be answered by Lizzie. She would want to explain it a certain way and would want some things explained with certain phrasing. Bide your time. Gain her trust. She will tell you. But be kind. Lizzie has had enough misery in her life to have heartbreak added on top of it."

"If you say so, Miss Mary. I'll leave the two of you to see to Miss Elizabeth." He took one last look at her and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Musing of a Mad Man**

Darcy walked slowly to his designated room. As he looked around the room, for what seemed like the first time, he actually noticed things. The room was masculine with dark colors and rich wood. The only light thing in his room was the marble fireplace. That was a clean white with light and dark greys twisted and woven together with a large mantle on top of it. On the mantle, four gold candlesticks with tall, creamy colored, flickering candles, their light dancing on the wall behind him. Looking around, there seemed to be quite a lot of candle sticks in the room. One by each of the two reading chairs by the fire, illuminating the dark blue with small gold fleur de lis on it. _Not very patriotic_, Darcy mused. He then moved his gaze over to the window. Thick dark curtains covered half of each large window, the half-moon visible over the trees in the distance and reflecting on the water of the reflecting pool in the front courtyard. The torches lit up the white and grey gravel path flickering between light and shadow. He moved his gaze past the window and to the bed. Four thick posts on each of the corners with a large brass acorn held a heavy fabric canopy in place. Four wooden poles held a matching dark curtains blocking the bed from the rest of the room. On the bed, there was a dark blue blanket with two dark blue pillows offset with crisp white sheets and pillows. He remembered when he walked into the room Miss Elizabeth was staying in while she was here and it struck him that that room and his room were a matching set. Her room was the feminine mirror of his with paler blues, lighter woods, and gentler curves. The windows in her room had curved tops instead of his square windows. The curtains on her bead were pulled back to expose a slightly curved frame. He recalled the wood work on the foot of the bed. The scroll work with the carved leaves and flowers creating an arch on the foot board. The fireplace was the same marble, but with a more delicate mantle. The candle sticks were lighter in her room, than in his. He shrugged off his coat and threw it on the large armchair between him and the fire. His vest and shirt were slightly damp from holding Miss Elizabeth close to him. There was a spot on his shoulder where her head had rested. He took off the vest and the cravat. He sighed and decided not to call for his valet, and toed his boots off and fell into the other armchair. He had forgotten how tiring interviews were.

This morning, Bingley asked him to help him find a manager, so they went to town and sat down at a table. Darcy made Bingley promise him that Bingley himself would ask all the questions and that Darcy would just help in deciding in the final hiring. Bingley agreed and told him that was all he wanted. At first Darcy was uncertain of the ability of the Meryton gentlemen. But he quickly realized just how mistaken he was in that belief. The first man was not right for Bingley. He was too smart and would take his money through legitimate means, sighting false reports of updates to the land and false land purchases. Darcy knew he would be able to handle that type of person because he took an interest in his land. He wanted to run it without a steward, but his position and other duties would not allow him to do that. Bingley, on the other hand was lucky. He had all the time in the world to work his land, to understand it and run it himself. But he was not interested in that. So Darcy was entrusted to teach Bingley about managing people. Darcy would have hired three people out of the ten potential farmers that wanted to be stewards. Six of them could read and write, which was a large surprise for him. Half managed not only their farms but other farms in the area. Four were very promising, they had small farms but managed another larger one. They also could read and write. The only reason why one wouldn't work is that he couldn't do anything higher than basic addition and subtraction, and even he admitted having trouble with that. So three were left. They could read and write, if not tolerably well then very well. They could all add and subtract very well as well and could also do some basic multiplication and division. They also wanted to work and learn. They were young, but in some ways that was a good thing for Bingley's first steward. The two could become friends and trust each other. Like his father and… _No. I will not let him touch my thoughts here. He is not worth the time it takes to think his name. After what he did to Georgiana… _He sighed at the thought of that event. His father would have been ashamed of him. His father always used to say "Never let your emotions drive business. Even when your friends with employees, remember your last name." He let his emotions decide to let that thing back on his property and live in his house. And then he destroyed Georgiana. He was just happy that he was at home when that man decided to make his move.

"Remember your place, William." His father made that William's motto. His mother tried to alter that. "Remember your place, William. But also remember to try to fit into the places that you are in. Don't be like my sister Cathy." _Aunt Catherine… what a witch_, he though. He knew he did not look like he belonged in Meryton. The people of town looked at him like he was a personal bank or a catapult to court and the London season. He knew he did not fit into London either. He hated crowds and being ogled by ladies and mothers. But there was one, well two, ladies that did not look at him like and saw his income. But one was interested in his best friend and the other was Miss Elizabeth. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He was not surprised that he hadn't had stopped thinking about her. He was surprised how connected he felt to after on two days. From the moment he saw her face, he knew there was something special about her. He not only saw it in her face, but in her eyes as well. She had a consistent darkness in her eyes, no matter how happy she appeared. There were streaks of gold passion with dark brown warmth that masked it well, but he had stared far too long for Miss Bingley's liking at the Meryton assembly and was forced to pull away. She had asked if he was staring in shock of the impropriety and vulgarity of the small town. Without thinking, he replied that he was staring at a pair of fine eyes and a pretty face. She huffed, offended, and he walked away without a care towards her emotions at all. It was this lack of care and emotion that was noticed by society. But he knew he did care and had more true emotions than most of the other men in town. He though back to Miss Elizabeth. She had the strongest true emotions he had ever seen in a human being. She was strong, fierce, witty, and protective of those she cared about.

_Why do I keep thinking about her? _He thought. _We have no understanding other than witty conversation or a budding friendship._ He pulled himself out of the chair and move to the bed. As he lay down, a realization hit him like a slap to the face. _I am falling in love… I must be going mad because I am falling in love with Miss Elizabeth. Why… How… She isn't rich or titled or anything else father told me I needed in a wife. But then again, she is slowly becoming a close friend. Mother told me to marry a friend. She said that friendship leads to love and that makes a happy marriage. _So now Darcy had to make a choice: his mother or his father. He sighed and sat up to look at the fire. _Miss Elizabeth's eyes dance like the fire does… although_, he looked to the candle, _the piercing is more like a candle. Her fine eyes were more than just fine, they were stunning. _With this realization, Darcy fell into an easy sleep later that night and dreamed about the way a pair of fine eyes could drive a man to the madness known as love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here Comes the Family**

The next morning, Mary, Georgiana, Bingley, and Darcy were sitting down to break their fast.

"The doctor is returning today." Mary smiled. "And my mother is likely to come. So please look disgusted at anything she says. And I thank you for letting me stay the night, Lord Bingley but I should really return home with my mother today."

"Miss Mary, I cannot allow that. Lizzie needs a family member here, as I refuse to let her leave until she is recovered. I always find that being around those I care is very conducive to healing and happiness." Bingley said kindly. "As for your mother, why should I look disgusted?"

"Because she will degrade Lizzie and force my sisters on you. Along with that, she will try to force you to make Lizzie return home. If she returns home, she will be ignored by my mother and sisters and will be sick for three times as long as normal. With that they will make her feel guilty for being sick and that will cause her to get sicker and sicker until eventually she will be so sick that she will be forced to go to a hospital and live there for a few months until she is well enough to return home. Once she returns home my mother will tell her all the things that fell apart when she left home and Lizzie will feel guilty about that."

"You sound quite sure about all this, Miss Mary." Darcy committed.

"Because it has happened before." Mary said, cutting off conversation. "And I would prefer not to discuss the specifics."

"Mary," Georgiana redirected the conversation happily, "would you like to look at some duets with me?"

"I would be delighted, Georgiana." Mary smiled. "Granted I am not as good as you or Lizzie. She is quite gifted."

"Do not sell yourself short, Mary. I have heard from other sources outside your family that you are very talented. Both you and Lizzie. But you are awake and capable of playing and a good friend of mine. Lizzie is asleep and, although a good friend, not capable of playing. I am very fond of playing and looking to expand into duets. And although my brother is a decent pianist and a good cellist, but not capable of pulling off a duet."

"Your brother plays the cello _and _the piano?" Mary smiled and turned to look at him. "You will be pleased to know that Lizzie plays the piano, the harp, and the violin. All very talentedly."

"I was unaware that you knew of my musical talents, Miss Mary." Miss Bingley entered the room.

"Actually, she was-" Bingley started to correct his sister.

"Would you like me to play a song for you, Miss Mary? I know several solos or duets that require a male voice accompaniment." She brushed her body against Darcy.

"Actually, I need to check on my sister." Mary stood, Bingley jumping up and Darcy slowly following his leave.

"I will accompany you, Mary. I would like to check on Lizzie as well." Georgiana looped their arms together.

"Darcy, will you come with me to my study? I would like to go over the potential land managers."

Darcy really wanted to go with his sister and Miss Mary, just to make sure that Miss Elizabeth was okay. But instead he agreed to go with Bingley because the other option was to stay with Miss Bingley. The four left the room and went their separate ways, leaving Caroline Bingley alone for breakfast.

There was a knock on the door and a few seconds later, it opened and the butler entered. "A Mrs. Bennet, a Miss Bennet, and a Miss Bennet, sir. They are in the drawing room with your sister."

"Thank you. Has the doctor arrived for Miss Elizabeth yet?" Bingley inquired.

"Not yet sir." The door knocked and a footman entered.

"Michael, what have I told you about entering a room without the approval of the occupants.

"The doctor just went upstairs for Miss Bennet. I was told to inform Lord Bingley the second he arrived, no matter the time or circumstance." The footman held his head down.

"It's okay," Bingley cleared the man's name, "thank you for informing me. Come, Darcy. Time to be disgusted at Miss Mary's mother."

"It's not that hard to pretend for me, Bingley." Darcy said quietly.

"You care about her."

"I believe so."

"That means we could be brothers one day." Bingley said happily. "You know my feelings on Miss Mary. Just be careful. You don't show feelings easily. Know how she feels first. You know me, I've been in and out of love before."

"But Miss Mary?"

"I have never felt something so strong before. And for someone so real. I've always eventually seen through the disguises of the women of town, the woman like Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth's sisters. But Mary is incapable of that. She in incapable of the type of deception that occurs in town."

"I feel the same about Miss Elizabeth."

"But their sisters…" Bingley's eyes went wide.

"I don't have to pretend to be disgusted with them either."

The two men slowly took the path to the drawing room, arriving at the door at the same time as Georgiana.

"How is she?" Darcy asked.

"She just started waking up a few minutes before the doctor arrived. I was coming down to tell you when the doctor came. I showed him up. William, Lizzie is nowhere close to capable of leaving her bed, let alone capable of being moved home." Georgiana said worriedly. "You cannot let her mother take her home."

"I will not allow that, Miss Darcy." Bingley assured her.

"Thank you, Lord, Bingley. Brother, promise me?"

"I promise you, Georgiana, that I will not let her mother take her home." Darcy put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready to act disgusted at her family?"

"Will, Mary and I talked a lot last night. I do not have to pretend to be disgusted with that woman. She is not a good woman and has kept so many advantages from Mary and especially Lizzie. That woman is horrible to Lizzie and Mary and I will not trust anything she says. I ask that you do not either." She said in a mixture of conviction and fear.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked her.

"It's best that it comes from Lizzie. And now that she is awake, I believe that she wants you know." She stepped in front of the door and held her hand up, making the doorman wait. "And the first thing she did was ask for Mary."

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"And then she asked for you." Georgiana nodded and the door opened for her, leaving her brother in a state of shock.

"She has grown up to have quite a bite." Bingley clapped Darcy on the shoulder. "Good luck." And he also left Darcy.

"MY DEAR LORD BINGLEY!" He winced at the sound of Mrs. Bennet's voice. Maybe it was Bingley who needed luck. He gathered his courage and singled to the door men that he was ready to enter the room. He held his chin up, put on his face of disinterest and disapproval, and entered the room.

The first thing that struck him was the look Georgiana had on her face. She had a forceful hatred in her eyes with disapproval and disgust. For the first time, Darcy thought that one could have identified her as having an ugly complexion. The next thing he noticed was Bingley's angry frown. He had never seen Bingley frown like that before. After that he noticed a smirk on Caroline Bingley's face. _That cannot be a pleasant thing. When she smirks, something incredibly in her favor has happened. Knowing that she wanted her brother to marry Georgiana and she wanted to marry him. She was desperate. And that desperate drive she has is did not take into account that I do not like her. That I only tolerate her because of her brother. _The last thing that he noticed was the neckline on the dresses of the two Bennet daughters sitting on the couch. The necklines were the lowest he had seen since the last month and a half of the season. The way they were sitting, they were showing off those necklines as if they were the crown jewels. They had, what he assumed to be, seductive smiles on their faces and were clearly not here to inquire after their sister's well being.

"My dear Lord Darcy." Miss Lydia whispered harshly. He nodded without saying anything, hoping that would deter her from speaking again. It didn't. "You look well. I am sorry we didn't get the dance or the walk at the Meryton Assembly the other night. We can go on that walk now, if you would like." He ignored her yet again and went to stand next to his sister.

"Are you alright?" He asked her quietly.

"I hate those women." She muttered.

"Miss Darcy," Mrs. Bennet called out, "I hear you are very accomplished, from my sister Philips and my dear friend Lady Lucas. My dear girls here both sing and dance, as well as draw. Maybe the three of you could delight the group with performances?" She boasted.

"No thank you." Georgiana said sharply. Darcy noticed the Bennet sisters' look of offence and his sister's look of growing hatred.

"Well…" Mrs. Bennet huffed.

"Miss Mary Bennet wants to know if you would like her to come down." The butler entered the room.

"Show my daughter in!" Mrs. Bennet commanded.

Everyone stared at her, including the butler and the footmen in the room to serve tea.

"Sir?" Maxwell asked to Bingley.

"Tell her I don't want her down until the doctor is done with his examination." Bingley pointedly looked at Mrs. Bennet.

"Well…" Mrs. Bennet dramatically put her hands in her lap.

"Yes Sir." The man slowly moved to leave the room.

"And Maxwell," he stopped the man.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Make sure the doctor knows that Miss Elizabeth's mother and sisters are here."

"Yes, sir." Maxwell said, hid a smiled remarkably well, calling on his great experience with his job.

John Maxwell had been in the Bingley family since the current Lord Bingley's father first received his lordship. The grandfather had received a knighthood, and later in his life, became a Baronet. And then Lord Bingley's father advanced the family more and received a Baron-hood. But the son of the Baron was the one who pleased him the most. Lord Charles Bingley brought the family to a new height. He had become a Viscount, and Maxwell was very proud of the young man that he had practically raised. But, his sister, he felt responsible for what she had become. Not the pride he felt for her brother, but shame and responsibility. Miss Bingley was an egotistical, selfish, ignorant snob who Maxwell was inclined to believe had some sort of mental condition, for that was the only thing to explain how incapable of human emotion and intelligent-less she was. Everyone could see the way she attached herself to Darcy, the Earl of Derbyshire. And everyone, except her, could see that he hated it. But he was just a member of the staff so according to her, he not only did not exist but when he did, he did not have an opinion.

But the Bennet sisters that were here, he liked them. Miss Mary always called him by his first name and inquired after his personal life. It was never out of boredom or a sense of superiority. Miss Mary was a good person, she had a good heart. Miss Elizabeth was another story. He had never officially talked to her, other than a hello at the door. But even that hello was said with a genuine smile and a gentle head nod. And then he overheard Miss Mary and Miss Georgiana and bits of the life in the Bennet household. If he were their father, their mother and sisters would be in a forest somewhere, away from everyone.

But it was not his place. He was the butler to the Bingley family, and until the time came when Lord Bingley took a wife, he would have to stay in the shadows. And with that, Carson knocked on the door frame to Miss Elizabeth's room as he watched a maid help Miss Mary and the doctor help Miss Elizabeth move to a new position on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**In Comes the Competition**

Marry was worried beyond belief. Lizzie did not remember almost eating dinner with Georgiana and Miss Bingley. She did ask for Lord Darcy when she realized that she was in Netherfield and not at Longbourn. Mary hoped it was so that Lizzie would reveal some her pain, but Mary doubted it. Knowing Lizzie like she did, Marry assumed Lizzie was asking for Lord Darcy so that she could apologize for being a burden and a bad guest imposing on the hospitality of Lord Bingley. She would have been too wary of Mary's feelings to make Lord Bingley feel uncomfortable with his feelings towards the family. Mary took a breath before she went down the stairs.

"Miss Mary?" Doctor Miller stopped by her side. "Are you alright?"

"What do you suppose she is saying about us?" Mary whispered.

"Probably nothing. She is most likely over exaggerating the many talents that her eldest and youngest do not possess. If either of your names are mentioned by one of the members of this house, she ignores them or disvalues the two of you. There would be no new actions from your mother. "

They stood by the door and signaled for the footman not to open the door.

"Miss Bingley!" Francis was hear through the door, "How do you pull off such a shade of orange? MY Jane looks best in bright colors such as that, maybe you could lend her a dress for the next party!" Silence. "Miss Darcy! How I love the way that your hair is plaited you much have your maid teach Lizzie and Mary how it's done so that they can plait my Jane and Lydia's hair that way." Silence. "My dear Lord Bingely, you must hold a ball!" She continued with her high pitched voice. Mary hurried past the footman at the door, opening it herself to save the Darcys and Lord Bingley from her mother's tactic.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Mary demanded.

"Don't take tone with me, Mary." She snapped. "Go get your sister," she stood, "we are taking you both home."

"Lizzie cannot be moved, mama." Mary snapped back. "She is far too ill."

"She can be moved, and she will be moved."

"Doctor Miller is here mother." Mary said cryptically and Mrs. Bennet went white. "It's the second visit here at Netherfield. She cannot be moved."

"Fine" Mrs. Bennet stuttered. "Then Jane and Lydia will stay to keep her company ad you can return home."

"No."

"Mrs. Bennet, I would prefer Miss Mary to stay." Doctor entered the room. "Lizzie has just woken up and it would do her more harm than good. Mary needs to stay. Including the members of this house, one other person may be allowed access. More than six would be too much and would stress Lizzie to the point that she could get worse. I would recommend that Carson come, as Lizzie has asked for him."

"No. My Jane will stay."

"Mama. She wants Carter."

"Well either Jane or Lydia will stay."

"Mama," Mary moved close to her mother, "observe the faces of our hosts. Look at their faces."

She looked to them, and then back to Mary. "So?"

"Look at how disgusted they are with the behavior they have seen in this room. I can tell you they did not look like that last night or this morning."

"You think they are disgusted with ME!" She snapped.

"Mama, you have not been particularly warm hearted to your sick child's needs or desires."

She sneered at Mary, turned to the rest of the group, and cleared her throat. "Janie. Lydia. We are leaving. Mary will be staying here. NOW."

Both sisters huffed and moved to their targets for marriage.

"Lord Bingley…" Jane moved her hand up and down his arm. "I would be so glad if you would host a ball. You could show me some of the more… _secluded_ rooms."

"No thank you." He pulled away. "Good bye Miss Bingely."

Lydia the played her card. "Lord Darcy, it was so good to see you." She moved to try to rub her chest up against his. "I still want to go on that walk with you." She dragged a finger up his arm. "Maybe in the personal wings of the house."

"You are wasting your time like this, Miss Lydia." Darcy snarled into her face. "Have a nice day." He pulled away and walked towards the windows.

The two sisters looked at Mary and paused by her as they passed the door. "This is all your fault. You and Lizzie. You both will pay for steeling them from us."

"You are wrong on two things." Mary stared at them. "The first is that we are, or did steal them from you. We didn't do anything other than talk to them and accept their sister's dinner invitation. The second is that you are upset of potentially losing a husband. You are upset at losing a very large sum of money that just so happens to force you to marry the people who would sign the checks." She turned to approach the hosts. "It was good to see both of you. I hope it doesn't rain on your way home." She said pointedly.

The unwanted trio left the room, and everyone except Miss Bingley relaxed.

"Thank you." Mary said softly and left the room.

"Miss Mary!" She heard Lord Bingely called to her. She ignored it and kept moving past the door. "Miss Mary!" He called again. She felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"Lord Bingley…" She heard Georgiana stop him. She pulled her skirt up to her ankles and leapt up the stairs two at a time to her room adjoining Lizzie's. She made sure that all the doors were closed and sat down onto the bed. She hunched her shoulders and held her head in her hands. She hated her sisters and mother. They always ruined everything for her and Lizzie. _Oh, Lizzie… Please don't hate me._ She was certain that Lizzie wouldn't blame her for getting sick. But Mary blamed herself. _Make a decision for yourself, Lizzie, with your heart._ Did she really mean that? Or did she just push Lizzie like that so that she could go back to Netherfield and potentially see Lord Bingley as well. She was selfish. She was selfish and her sister was paying for it. There was a knock on the door.

"Mary?" Georgiana opened the door.

"Miss Darcy." Mary straightened.

"She did not say anything too horrible." Georgiana said quietly. "And she didn't say much about you or Lizzie." Mary said nothing, so Georgiana entered the room and closed the door. "Don't do this to yourself, Mary. Don't blame yourself for this. I've see what blame has done to a person, and trust me Lizzie would not want it. I did not want it for my brother, but I watched him fall apart with all-consuming blame. And it was my fault." Georgiana sighed and sat next to Mary on the bed. "Mary, I once convinced myself to be in love. It didn't end well. And my brother blamed himself. I watched him fall apart. He started drinking extreme amounts, not saying a word to anyone, barely interacting with a human being. He became a shell of himself. And I like you too much to see that happen to you."

"What happened…" Mary whispered, "To you?"

"My heart got broken. And I got over him. But I thought I would never care for a man again."

"Has that changed?"

"Maybe?" Georgiana hesitated.

"With who?"

Georgiana was quiet.

"Georgiana?"

Nothing.

"Oh. Its Carter, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. At least a very strong budding friendship."

"Well he should be coming to visit soon." Mary smiled slightly.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Georgiana stood and moved to leave the room.

"Georgiana?" Mary called her to a stop. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mary."

Mary had a point. The one thing she was worried most about was that Lizzie would never follow her heart again. And that wouldn't be good for either her or Lord Darcy. And so Mary made a decision on that bed. She would make Lizzie see how special she was. Not only for herself and Carter, but to members of this household as well. She saw the way that Lord Darcy looked at her sister. It was the way that she hoped that she was being looked at by Lord Bingley. But no matter what the outcome of their lives would be regarding love, she would make a point of proving to Lizzie that she was worthy of being loved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sleepy Friendship**

"Lord Darcy?" Doctor Miller called to the man brooding at the window. Darcy turned around and looked at him with a combination of anger and apprehension. "May I have a word?"

"Of course." He said gruffly and approached him. The two moved to the door in silence. Once they were in the main foyer Doctor Miller stopped Darcy before the stairs.

"I am quite uncomfortable letting you see Miss Elizabeth." Doctor Miller said forcefully.

"Pardon?" Darcy was confused.

"Miss Elizabeth wants to see you. I will not stop you. But I must warn you, Elizabeth is like a daughter for me. And if you do anything to harm her, then nothing will stop me from making your life miserable. You may have money, power, and a title. But I know how to kill a man and have it come off as an accident."

"You do realize you have just threatened me?"

Doctor Miller was confused. Lord Darcy looked and sounded amused. He did just threaten bodily harm to Darcy if Lizzie was hurt by him in any way, and yet it sounded like he was being laughed at.

"I apologize, Doctor Miller, if you think I am laughing at you. I am just amused that you are more caring about Miss Elizabeth than her mother and her father."

"In many ways I do." He sighed, ran a hand through his graying hair and shook his head. "Miss Elizabeth is a very protective of her feelings and emotions. Just do not judge her protectiveness for snobbery or indifference. If she asked for you, she at least has some positive feelings for you."

"Thank you for the information. Could I see Miss Elizabeth now, or should I wait until later? In your medical opinion."

"I would go now, before she changes her mind about showing any hint of emotion. But if she is asleep, do not wake her up. She needs to sleep."

"Thank you, Doctor." Darcy shook his hand and slowly ascended the stairs. He realized that the closer he was to the top of the stairs, the slower his steps became. He finally reached the top of the staircase and held his breath. Why was falling in love with someone nothing like his sister made it out to be? This experience made him wonder how his sister had fallen in love with the person the likes of him.

He reached the entrance to her room and knocked on the door frame. Georgiana's lady's maid opened the door looked back over her shoulder, and then back to him. "She just fell asleep, sir. Do you want me to wake her?"

"No!" He whispered. "Could I just come in?"

"I don't know…" She hesitated.

"The doctor said I could see her. I know she asked for me…" Darcy suddenly felt very bashful. "I just want to be as unobtrusive as possible. "

"Miss Mary is resting. She was up all night looking after her sister. She just came in to tell me that I could let people in at my discretion."

"Could I please be allowed to see her?" Darcy wasn't used to asking permission to enter a room..

She shuffled in place. "I don't know if I would count for a good chaperon… but I suppose I can let you in, Lord Darcy."

"Thank you."

She opened the door and stood aside. As she did so, Darcy saw Miss Elizabeth laying in the bed. She was pale, to the point where her skin almost looked grey. It shined in the candle and firelight, showing the thin layer of sweat that rested on her face. Her lips were parted, he could hear her wheezing slightly and her breath seem to be struggling to function. He noticed that her head twitched every so often. So did the fingers on the hand that was resting on top of the blankets. She lightly moaned as she arched her back and shoulders then rolled over. He found a chair by the fire with a table and a book, sat down, and waited.

Darcy never realized how horrible waiting was. When he was waiting to find his sister, waiting for any bit of information he could find, felt like the world was collapsing. But this… this was strange. Sitting was killing him now as well, instead of driving him forward. The only option he had was to wait and hope that Miss Elizabeth would get better. He couldn't go out, break down doors, and drag scoundrels out by their hair, he could only sit in a chair, read, and wait for a beautiful and ill young lady to wake up. He picked up the book, _Grimm's Fairy Tales… Miss Elizabeth likes to read children's stories. How like her. _He opened the book to the title page. _1812… just a year old._ He examined the spine. _Yet well-loved and much read._ He flipped through the pages and noticed little doodles in pencil in the margins. _Dragon on the cover page… A tower next to the story of Rapunzel… A little house next to the story of Hänsel und Gretel… Shoes and dresses next to the story of Aschenputtel… A bird next to the story of Die weiße und die schwarze Braut… _Darcy was surprised. It was in original German. He couldn't read this, he barely spoke German. He spoke Spanish and French, but German? Only a few basic phrases that could get him through his conversations with the breeders of his horses.

"Lord Darcy?" The maid pulled him out of his thoughts. "The doctor just called me into the hall. If I leave the door open, can I trust you to look after her for a moment?"

"Of course." He nodded and put the book back on the table.

"Thank you, Lord Darcy." She bowed and left the room, leaving the door wide open.

Darcy stood and started to move to the chair by her bed, then stopped. He looked back to the table, turned, and picked up the book, then finished his trip to the chair by her bed. The candle beside her bed was out, so it was harder for him to make out the words. His first goal was to try to decipher the titles of the stories. If he could do that, then he could try to read the story with what stories he knew in English. _Hänsel und Gretel_, that one was easy. It was Hansel and Gretel. Same with _Rapunzel_, he had to tell Georgiana that story more times than he could count when she was a small girl. _Aschenputtel_… that was a hard one. He didn't know the word. He thought it could be a name… but he didn't know the name. _Shoes and dresses… shoes… dresses… Cinderella._ Georgiana translated that as a child when she learned French. Darcy thought it was quite gruesome for a children's story. Most of these were. But he didn't have a single idea of _Die weiße und die schwarze Braut_… _Its theme is obviously about a bird._ Darcy thought. _Dei_ was 'the'… _Und_ is 'and'… W_eiße_ is 'white' and _schwarze_ is 'black', he knew those from his dealings with the breeders. But _Braut_ was completely lost on him. He said the word over and over to himself.

"Bride." He heard a hoarse whisper from the bed. He looked to the bed and saw that Miss Elizabeth was awake. "_Braut_ means bride. The story, translated, means _The White Bride and the Black One._" She wheezed slightly.

"Miss Elizabeth." He stood…

"Please do not bow." She coughed and smiled. "You do not need to."

He sat down quietly. "You speak German, Miss Elizabeth?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Fluently?"

"Yes."

"Any other languages?"

"French, Latin, I'm teaching myself Greek, Spanish and Italian."

"All fluently?" He was surprised. That would be something, if she could speak all those languages.

"Almost all. I do not speak Greek or Spanish fluently. But the others. I communicate with my grandmother in Italian."

"Are the two of you very close?"

"I would like to think so, yes. I wish that we could see each other more."

The two sat in silence for a while, the fire place crackling and filling the void. "You wished to speak to me?"

She smiled sleepily. "Yes. I wanted to apologize."

"Miss-"

"Please. Let me finish. I want to apologize to you. I remembered that night, and I remember that you were the only person at diner that would be able to carry me up to this room. So I am sorry that I am an inconvenience to you. I also extend my apologies to Lord Bingley. I know Mary would be too uncomfortable to apologize to him for me, and he seems like a person who is too kind to act put out or demand an apology. Lord Darcy," she pushed herself up higher onto the pillow with all her might, "over the past few days…" She sighed. "I am under the impression that you would like us to be friends."

"I would." He sighed. I he was going to be denied a change to know if he actually loved her before he even had a chance.

"I would like that as well. I would like to see… If I am not being to forward, it would give me a better impression as to if we could be more. If I have read your character correctly over the past few days, you would be interested in being more than friends." Her head bobbed and she fell asleep.

"Miss Elizabeth?" When he realized she was asleep he sighed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Sleep well, Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy sat in the chair and waited for the maid to return. While he waited, he thought about what Miss Elizabeth said. Was his personality so open that anyone could tell his deepest thoughts? He himself was just realizing that he wanted to have a deeper connection to Miss Elizabeth, but she seemed to see that before he did. Miss Bingely seemed to see it as well.

"Lord Darcy?" The maid knocked on the door. "Your sister would like a word. Did she wake up, or has she remained asleep the entire time?"

"She just fell back asleep. Did my sister say why she wanted to see me?"

"No, sir. She just said she was in her room and wanted to speak to you."

"Thank you." He stood up, bowed to a sleeping Miss Elizabeth, and left the room. The maid smiled as she bowed when he passed her.

She saw it too, what she thought Lord Darcy had tried to hide so well. She could see the way that he looked at Miss Elizabeth when he thought no one was looking. It occurred to her that he didn't know that he felt so strongly towards her. It occurred to her that both Lord Darcy and Miss Elizabeth would need some pushing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enter the Right Bennet**

Carter was impressed. The house was larger than he remembered as a child. When he pulled up to the door in the small wagon that belonged to the family. Lizzie's stallion, Poseidon, plodded along behind the cart, oddly calm from his usual personality. Two footmen came down the stairs, dressed finer than he ever did.

"May I help you with the luggage, sir?" One of them asked.

Carter suddenly felt very awkward. He had never had anyone offer to help him with anything before. He was always the one to fetch the luggage and tend to the horses. Anything and everything that needed to be done was always his task to be completed.

"CARTER!" He heard Mary call for him. "It is alright, gentlemen. I can help him." She skipped down the stairs and pulled him into an embrace.

"Mary! How is she?" He asked, worried that his sister was somehow as mistreated here as she was at home.

"Sleeping. And she is getting better so much more quickly than she did last time. You have nothing to worry about."

"And what about…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"The other guests?"

"In regards to ladies or in regards to gentlemen?" She teased.

Carter had the decency to blush.

"Georgiana is lovely. The two of us have grown quite close."

"Good. That's good." He said quietly.

"Would you like help with the bags?"

"I can take the bags, if you will take Poseidon to wherever the stables in this blasted place are."

"Has he been restless? You know how he gets when Lizzie is not around."

"Surprisingly." He patted the horse on the head. "He seems sad. I think he knows that Lizzie is ill."

"It would not surprise me if that was the truth. The two of them have a special bond that I cannot even begin to comprehend." The two remained quiet for a short time. "You should take those bags inside. I'll see to it that Poseidon is settled."

Carson pulled three large bags down from the back of the cart and Lizzie's case that she always had with her.

As he ascended the stairs and entered through the open door. The breeze from outside coursed through the halls causing the tapestries to flap gently against the walls. He saw Lord Bingley and stopped.

"Mr. Carter!" Bingley called.

"Lord Bingley." Carter stopped and dropped the bags to the ground as he bowed.

"Did no one offer to help you?" His voice was filled with a combination of shock and something that sounded like anger.

"No. They did. But I can manage on my own, thank you, my Lord."

They stood awkwardly, the pair of them, staring at each other as they waited for the other to say something. Carter could hear doors opening and closing in distant hall ways; secret passages of servant halls quietly sliding open and closed; the occasional thud of an extra heavy footfall or something being dropped. The entire time, the wind softly whistling down the main hall and into the rooms surrounding it.

"Mr. Carter." Darcy entered the hall from the library. "You have arrived."

"Yes, Lord Darcy." Carter bowed again.

"Would you care to see where Miss Elizabeth is?" He motioned to the stairs.

"Yes please. And where Mary is staying as well. I have their bags." He lifted his hands.

"Did none of the staff offer to help you?" Darcy said, shocked.

"They did. I did not need it."

"I can show you to their rooms, if you would like." Darcy offered.

"Thank you, Lord Darcy."

The two proceeded up the stairs in silence. When they got to the first landing, Carter stopped and readjusted his grip on the handles.

"Let me." Darcy moved to grab the box that belonged to Lizzie.

"Not that one." Carter grabbed it quickly. "That one is Lizzie's. Only she has the key and only she has seen what is inside it."

Darcy nodded and moved to pick up one of the larger bags.

"That one is Lizzie's."

"Are they not all?" Darcy was surprised this was three bags. No woman he had ever known of traveled with this few items.

"No." Carter replied. "That red one is Lizzie's, this green one is Mary's, and this grey one is mine."

"Do your sisters always travel with this small of an amount of luggage?"

"Which sisters?" Carter chuckled.

"So are they really that different?" Darcy was surprised. He was no different from his sister. His cousins were all alike. And after he had thought about it, although Caroline and Charles were different, they still had similar general dispositions.

"Mary and Lizzie are very different from Jane and Lydia." Carter said simply.

The pair went up another set of stairs and finally reached the door where Elizabeth was sleeping.

"Here is her door." Darcy said softly. "Mary is next door. I'll leave this bag outside her room."

"Thank you, Lord Darcy. For everything."

"I have done nothing."

"You were my sister's friend when she has only one outside Mary and I. You have done a great deal for her." Carter corrected Darcy firmly. "I'm sorry, my Lord. That was out of place."

"No. I greatly enjoy my friendship with your sister. I am glad of your honesty." Darcy shuffled as he placed down the bag belonging to Miss Mary.

"Thank you for your help, Lord Darcy."

Darcy nodded and went to leave. "I'm sorry. I forgot to ask what room you were staying in."

"It will be alright. I will put my things in Elizabeth's room and after dinner I will move my things into the room I will be staying in.

"I will see you at dinner then, Mr. Carter." Darcy nodded and left Carter standing in the hallway.

As Darcy made his way back down to the library. He thought about everything he had heard about Miss Elizabeth and weighed it against what he knew. His experiences with Miss Elizabeth led him to believe that she was a kind, gentle soul that only wanted to share her knowledge with the people around her and protect her brother and sister. What he comprehended from his sister, Miss Mary, and her brother was that Miss Elizabeth was lonely and mistreated by those around her. What he saw when they were out in public was that she was abused and insulted mercilessly. In his mind he could not fathom why. He knew why people like Miss Bingeley and her elder and youngest sisters were angry and insulting was because they were jealous. But he had never seen a mother act the way that Mrs. Bennet acted towards Miss Elizabeth.

He entered into the library smelled the horrendous sent of Caroline Bingley and sighed. So much for thinking in the peace of the library. He backed out of the room quietly and retreated to his room. As he reached the door to his room, he stopped and considered his options in regards to Miss Elizabeth. He could be happy with the friendship he had with her now. But he never knew himself to be happy with what he had, he always wanted more. So that left him with two options. The first was to push, to show Miss Elizabeth how much he cared and tried to force her to reveal her feelings. Or he could wait. He could bide his time and hope that she felt the same about him as he did for her. With that in mind, he went into his room and slumped in his chair by the fire. For the first time since he was a child, he wished. He had wished for his sister to come back, but this was different. This time he blew out candles, plucked petals off of the flowers in his room. He made every type of wish that he knew, and just hoped he was making the right decision.


	16. Chapter 16

**Friends and Enemies Make**

Two weeks had passed since the Bennet sisters had arrived. And Darcy tried to spend some amount of time with Miss Elizabeth every day. Today was no exception. He sat in the chair next to her bed, with the copy of _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ he found in her room. She helped him translate as many words as he needed help with and in return, he kept her company. He was not offended by that task either. Not only was their friendship growing, but the power that Miss Bingley thought she had was decreasing. Miss Bingley was becoming more and more desperate and as a result more and more desperate. The neckline of her bodice was decreasing in proportion to the increasing number of jewels and trinkets she wore about her person and in her hair. She increasingly addressed him, brushed her person against him, and even started to grab his arms and hands whenever near him. He had started to take all his meals in his room, only leaving for things that could not be completed in the confines of the chamber. He was embracing the role that society had assigned him: the wealthy hermit. He was pulled out of his thoughts by harsh coughing.

"Miss Eli-" Darcy started, shortly after in which the coughing stopped.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"I seem to keep being thanked by many Bennets, and I have no knowledge why."

"I do not either." Elizabeth teased. "I am thanking you for spending time with me…" They contemplated responses in silence for a short time. "Pardon me, but did you call me Ellie?"

"Not intentionally."

"I enjoyed it. You have been the only person not to call me Elizabeth, Lizzie, or heaven forbid _Eliza_." The two shared a laugh. "Thank you Lord Darcy."

"So am I to call you Miss Ellie then?" He asked quietly.

"Ellie, please. Just Ellie." She smiled prettily.

"If that is to be the case, then you must call me Darcy. Or Fitzwilliam." She remained quiet and the silence was awkward. "Is something wrong?"

"I do not like either of those…" She said sheepishly. They shared a glance and started laughing quietly.

"I agree with my first name. But what is wrong with the Darcy family name?"

"Nothing, I like it. It is quite a good for a family name. But it is still too formal for my tastes."

"You like my family name, but it is too formal?"

"Yes."

"And you do not like Fitzwilliam?"

"Neither do you." She laughed and he sighed.

"Then what do you wish to call me?"

"What about Will, like your sister refers to you?"

"I would like that very much… Ellie."

"Well then, _Will_, you should keep translating."

"Are you always this bossy?"

"Only when I am feeling my best. You should feel glad that I am teasing you, it means I will be able to leave this room in a day or two."

Darcy groaned. If his friend could soon leave her room, then his safety from Miss Bingley would disappear. If she could leave her room, then he would have to leave his room to see her. His safe-haven, his personal retreat would disappear. He would be forced to leave the protection of the guest floors and be forced to _Caroline Bingley_.

"Are you not glad that I am getting better and will be able to leave this room?"

"I am. Very glad. But…" He sighed. "We… I… Miss Bingley will be…"

"Miss Bingley will be Miss Bingley." She reached out and took his hand. "And we will be what we always will be. We will be good friends. And you will deal with her attempts to attract you, and I will turn a deft ear to her and ignore her insults. And when we both grow bored and annoyed, we will retreat to the library and I will find a new book and you will continue improving your German."

"But I do not-"

"I am your German teacher. And you will do as I teach."

"But-"

"William." She quieted him. "If you want to get any better at speaking German, you will continue to translate the stories for me."

Darcy pouted. "No one has spoken to me like that since I was a small boy."

"You are cute when you pout, William." She blushed. "I am sorry. That was inappropriate."

"It is alright Ellie. I do not mind. You are still holding my hand." She pulled it away as if her hand was burning. Darcy felt a twinge of sadness.

"Do not be sad, William." Lizzie said softly. "It shows on your face, when you are sad."

"Pardon?"

"It also shows on your face when you are confused. Or happy. Or surprised."

"So I am an open book?" Darcy laughed.

"I believe all persons are open books, once one takes the time to read them." Lizzie reaffirmed.

The two friends were unaware of the unhappy form of Caroline Bingley standing outside the room. _Chit! She dare turn my future husband away from me! And he _**_believes_**_ her! I will show him! I will show all of them! I am better than they are, and I will prove it. The moment she steps foot out of that room, I will make her rue the day she set eyes on my future fiancée!_

That night after dinner, Caroline posed that they all skip the traditional breaking of the sexes, as they were all _such good friends_. She cringed as she remembered saying the words. As they were heading across the hall, Carter seized the opportunity to talk to Darcy.

"Lord Darcy," he stopped the man in the center of the hall, "if I may have a word with you in private?"

"Of course." Darcy nodded. _Anything to escape the flirtations of __**that**__ woman._

The two made their way into the study next to the drawing room and Caroline felt very put out that Darcy was leaving her alone with _Miss Mary Bennet_. Oh! How she hated the Bennet chits. She would just have to sit and suffer in silence until Lord Darcy returned to exact the first part of her plan on riding Darcy and her brother from their demons.

Carter shut the door and the two men stood awkwardly in silence for a moment. "I know this is unusual, but I have two requests to make of you. The first, is that I would like your opinion on the Longbourn accounts."

Darcy visibly relaxed. "Do you think there is something wrong with them?"

"No. On the contrary. The estate is bringing in so much more money than my family is spending, and I have no idea where that money is coming in from. And then, at the end of the month when it is time for my father to show my mother the books so that she may be pacified on her 'measly' pin money, the money has vanished. If you would be so kind as to be another set of eyes, possibly finding something that I have overlooked?"

"Of course. It sounds like a puzzle." Darcy was intrigued. Carter Bennet seemed like a capable young man and had a good head on his shoulders. If he suspected something, something was probably amiss. "And the second?"

"The second involves your sister. Is she promised to anyone?"

"Promised? My sister?" Darcy was confused.

"I know that it is not uncommon in upper circles for marriages to be arranged at birth. Has something like that been done for your sister?" Carter shifted from foot to foot.

"My mother would not allow my father to do so." Darcy said firmly. The one thing that the Darcy's took pride in more than anything was the power in choice. The Darcys were a family that chose what their name meant and how it would progress through time. That applied to marriages as well.

"Then may I speak frankly with you, Sir?"

"You are not already?" Darcy chuckled.

"When your sister makes her debut in society, when it comes time for her to choose a suitor, I would like to offer my name for candidacy."

"You are not offering now? You would not mind waiting for her?"

"No, sir. I know that a match with me would be breaking the rules of society enough as it is. I will wait and allow her to make the choice as to which suitors she wants to have. I do not mind waiting. I would not mind waiting until she is sixty, has grandchildren, and just wants a companion for the rest of her life. Your sister is a kind, gentle, young woman and any man would be lucky to have a chance at winning her heart." He ended meekly.

"They would also be lucky to have her dowry." Darcy said tersely.

"I don't want her dowry. I want her friendship, loyalty, and compassion. My grandmother always said that 'marrying for friendship and love is more important than any sum or treasure in the world'. And I believe that."

Darcy contemplated in silence. "Very well." He stated. "When the time comes for Georgiana to make her choice, I will allow you to try and win her heart. Keep in mind, there will be plenty of men and families that will wish you to fail."

"As long as she wants me to succeed and I have your permission, they will not matter." Carter said firmly, holding out his hand.

The two men returned to the sitting room to try to enjoy their after-dinner amusements, but the harsh pounding of piano keys and the shrill shrieking of Caroline Binley ruined their plan. Both returned to the bachelor quarters of the guest wing and thought of the ladies they loved until they both fell asleep and dreamed of fairy tales and happily ever afters.


	17. Chapter 17

**Breakfast and Contradictions**

Lizzie was correct in her estimation that she would be out of bed in one day. Admittedly, and only to herself, a large part of recovering so quickly was so that Will would not be alone with Caroline Bingley. That being said, her greatest force towards recovery was also the greatest hindrance, for when she became well, then she would have to interact with Caroline Bingley just like Will would. But she felt that today was the correct day to be well. The morning air was crisp, she felt like her old self, and she was ready to receive any challenge that the day would bring. She heard Miss Bingley tromping past her door like she did every morning, just to check that_ her dear Lord Darcy_ was not being corrupted by the _insolent country chit_. She thought none of the members of the house reported back to the Bennet family of her hatred and discouraging nature about the budding romances within the house. Lizzie was always confused and surprised by hatred. She never understood how someone could hate as much as her mother, sisters, or Miss Bingley. Were they not all human beings that had minds? Lizzie truly believed that if her sisters put as much mental activity towards their lessons and 'refining' their lacking talents as they did in finding a "proper" husband, then all of their worries and hatred would go away. As for Miss Bingley, if she put as much effort as she did into finding fault as she did into finding good, the world would be a much nicer place to exist in. But that was not what Lizzie's life was intended to be, and Lizzie accepted that. She had resigned herself to the role of protector of the kind in her household, and now that her family, at least the kind parts of it, were forming attachments to others, protecting the others that her family had chosen. As for Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, she was certain at this point, after her two month confinement in her room; that she was steadily and increasingly falling in love with him. He possessed everything that a man should to recommend himself to any member of the female sex. Kind, handsome, good natured (as long as he enjoyed his company and knew them well), well educated, and most importantly to Lizzie: he treated her with respect and as an equal. He was always polite and gentle with her, but in one of their debates on Voltaire's _Candide_, called her a moron. He apologized profusely and declared that she argued so well he thought he was arguing against a companion of Cambridge. In return she called him senile for forgetting his verbal sparring partner and the two called it a draw.

Lizzie sighed as she looked into the mirror. The dark green of her dress complimented her still pale skin, and the grey embroidery on the sleeves and bodice were accented by black thread shadows within the pattern. The hair by her face was pulled back into a braid, but the rest left loose, for she could only find one piece of ribbon and no hair pins. She wrapped her warm grey shawl around her shoulders tightly and turned to the door. As her hand reached to open it, there was a soft knock which caused her to jump. She opened the door to find William standing there.

"Ellie, you are dressed." He stammered and swallowed.

"I have never been undressed inn your company and am going downstairs to break my fast." She teased.

He coughed at her implications and stood tall. "I was going to see if you would like a meal brought to you, but if you would like to go down, would you let me escort you?" He held out his arm, and hoped she would take it quickly.

"I would enjoy that greatly." Lizzie said softly, with her realization from the past few days nagging at her conscious. "Did you walk from the other end of the hall just to ask if I would wand breakfast?"

"I did. I did not want you to be forgotten."

"I could never be forgotten in this house." She said wistfully. "I my home, I probably would have been mostly forgotten by my mother and sisters, unless I was needed, in which case I would be a disgrace and a burden."

"You could never be a disgrace nor a burden." Darcy said to her softly, the pair stopping at the top of the stairs. I should warn you that Bingley is planning a ball for the upcoming weeks. Miss Bingely is not at all pleased by it."

"If she is unhappy, then I am thrilled. I do love a dance, though." Lizzie said cheerfully.

"Then I was hoping that you would save me the first set and the superset?"

"I would be delighted, Will. Truly."

With the offensive burden of asking for the set discarded of, the two headed down to breakfast with smiles on their faces. The smiles grew as they heard Miss Bingley screeching at her brother.

"Charles, you cannot be serious! We cannot possibly have a waltz played! It is too scandalous for these… _people_."

"Perhaps it is too scandalous for yourself, Miss Bingley," Lizzie stated as she entered the room, "for I know most young ladies in the town would like the chance to waltz with anyone and would greatly enjoy the variation to the classic ball that is typically held in Meryton."

"_Eliza…_" Miss Bingley sneered, "You are well again. How," she gritted her teeth, "fortunate for us."

"Indeed it is." Darcy stated as he followed Lizzie into the room and pulled out a chair for her at the table. "May I fetch you something from the side table, or are you content with the pastries presented?"

"What is on the side table this morning, Lord Darcy?" She asked playfully.

"Miss Eliza, surely you just want tea and a piece of toast." Miss Bingley retorted, shocked that not only was she contemplating food meant for the gentlemen, but receiving so much attention from _her_ Lord Darcy.

"I am perfectly capable of deciding for myself what I would like for my first meal of the day, Miss Bingley." Lizzie smiled and put on an air of sweetness that was obviously well rehearsed.

"There looks to be eggs, potatoes, and some… is that ham or bacon?" Darcy mused.

"Clearly you have never grown up on a farm Lord Darcy-" Lizzie began her tease.

"He certainly has not!" Miss Bingley interrupted. "A lord of Lord Darcy's nature would never grow up on a farm!"

"But I did, Miss Bingley." Darcy snapped. "A very large farm with quite a lot of farming. You were saying, Miss Bennet?"

"As I was saying, that you have clearly not grown up on a farm, otherwise you would have known that ham and bacon are both descendants of the swine variety."

"Miss Eliza," Miss Bingley added her two cents haughtily, "clearly you have not grown up on a farm, as ham and bacon are both portions of the pig, not the swine."

"Caroline, do be quite." Charles laughed. "You have no knowledge of farms as you have never set foot on one in your entire life."

"Charles!" She sounded offended. "I have been to many farms in my life. We lived on one as children!"

"Caro, you are lying. I know it, you know it, Darcy knows it, and now so does Miss Elizabeth. I would advise you to keep your head attached to your shoulders." Bingely teased again.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy brought Lizzie's attention back to the food.

"If you could be so kind, Lord Darcy, I would like to see if I can manage a small serving of eggs and potatoes, should they not be spiced in anyway." The room was silent as Darcy served Elizabeth her plate, then placed his own on her left side, which was three seats down and across the table from Miss Bingley. At this point, after Caroline had not only served herself, but already started to break her fast, she could not get up and place herself next to Darcy.

Simultaneously, Darcy and Elizabeth reached for the toast. They smiled at their synchronization and continued onto the jam.

"Is that raspberry preserves?" Elizabeth motioned to the pot next to Darcy's left hand.

"It is. Is that the grape?" Darcy motioned to the pot in front of her.

"It is." She smiled and the two, without a word, switched the pots and began spreading their jams on their toast. They both picked up their spoons, dipped them into the pot, used the back of the spoon to spread the jam, then rubbed their fingers on the spoon in a most uncivilized manor before licking the jam off their fingers. Bingley laughed merrily, Caroline looked at the two, shocked at the impropriety. She had to bring Lord Darcy's mind back to her.

"The one thing I have most of planning balls is the horrid hour one has to arise to achieve all ones goals." She gently pulled a piece of her croissant apart.

"I quite enjoy mornings." Lizzie countered.

"You would." Caroline sneered, thinking Miss Elizabeth had fallen into her trap. "You must have to get up so early to do all of your chores."

"Actually, I enjoy going for a ride in the morning. The air is so clean and untouched. It really is the best time of the day to ride." Lizzie smiled at the thought of being able to mount Poseidon again.

"I quite agree with you, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy nodded in assent. "Tell me, what is the name of your mount? And of what gender?"

"Poseidon is a stallion, Lord Darcy. And quite untamed like myself. I broke him just enough so that I could ride him well and safely, but he has kept much of his fire and blood."

"I do not think you untamed, Miss Elizabeth. Just free." Darcy said, causing Elizabeth to blush and Miss Bingley to break her glass.

Elizabeth cleared her throat quickly and moved along the conversation. "Do you ride, Lord Darcy?"

"Of course he rides." Caroline sassed. "All gentlemen ride."

"Thank you Miss Bingley," Darcy gritted his teeth at her interruption and much to his dismay, she smiled and was exorbitantly pleased with herself. "Yes, I ride."

"And your mount? What nature does it poses?"

"I poses several mounts. But my favorite is much the same as yours. Hot blooded with a fiery temper to match. She still possesses much of her free will, like your stallion."

"And her name?"

" Amphitrite." They both smiled as he revealed the name of his horse.

"How nice that you named your horse after a gemstone." Miss Bingley butted in.

"Actually, Miss Bingley, Amphitrite was the name of a sea-goddess and a nymph. In Greek mythology, she was more or less the wife of the God of the Sea." Darcy stated proudly.

"How nice that your horse is named after a goddess. What was the God she was married to?" Miss Bingley asked as she received a new glass of juice.

"Poseidon." The three other members of her table said in unison, followed yet again by Miss Bingley shattering her glass, only this time causing juice to spill all over her skirt. She made her pardons and hurried from the room, face red from anger and clashing with her bright orange dress.

Elizabeth hid her smile in her napkin and once she had gained control of her emotions, stabbed a potato gracefully.

"Have you not seen Poseidon in the months you have been here?" Darcy asked solemnly.

"No, I regret to say I haven't." Lizzie was saddened.

"I could walk you to the stables, should you like to see him." Darcy offered kindly.

"Thank you, Lord Darcy. I would like that greatly." The table finished their meal in relative silence, only breaking to discuss where siblings were.

"I believe that Miss Darcy and Miss Mary are currently playing duets in the music room, Miss Elizabeth. And your brother returned to Longbourn to fetch any mail that you may have received. He said you were expecting something from your Grandmother." Bingley offered his assistance, noting that it was the first time that he could directly come to the elder Bennet sister's aid and not Darcy.

Lizzie thanked him and asked Lord Darcy if he could show her to the stables, as she wanted to see her horse before she was too tired.

As the two left the room, Bingley pondered to himself if it was as obvious that he cared for Miss Mary as it was that Lord Darcy and Miss Elizabeth cared for each other. He suspected an understand would come between the two of them soon and was hoping that Darcy would be the one to tell his sister, as he (as was his right as her younger brother) seized every opportunity to torment her as much as possible and to tell her that the man everyone in society knew she would never catch was officially off the marriage market, well… that was the Holy Grail to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Similar yet Different**

Darcy and Elizabeth strolled in pleasant silence, and as much as Darcy enjoyed the silence he longed for Elizabeth's conversation.

"Tell me, Ellie, how did you come by your stallion?" Darcy asked, savoring the ability to use her decided pet name.

"Do you really wish to know? For I am afraid that you will find me quite unlady-like after the story."

"Well then, I wish to know it all the more."

"Very well," she sighed dramatically. "I was sixteen. The farmers had found a young horse running through the farmlands. My father assembled a group of men, intent on catching him. But when the party arrived at the field he was last seen, the horse went mad, broke several ribs of one of the men. My father declared that no one was to touch it or attempt to capture it and to let nature take its course. The next morning, I told my father that I was going walking and would not be back until supper. He probably gave his consent. He didn't actually say anything, like usual. I went out to a clearing in the woods and found him lying there. The moment I stepped foot in the field, he leapt several feet in the air and started snorting. I just sat down and waited for him to calm down." She laughed at the memory. "It took almost until sunset and I left a little after dawn. As I left him, I also left some apples I had picked up from the orchard on my way. I went back the next day and he did the same when I entered the field. That day, I sat and put some carrots in front of me. After a few hours, he came over, picked up the carrots, and ran away. I got up and left. The next day, I went out again." Lizzie's throat started closing, and she found it hard to breathe. "I remember I had been crying over something mama had said to me. I still cared back then. I sat down, put the apples in front of me, and started to cry. After a few hours of that, he came over and ignored the apples. He laid down and put his head in my lap. It was then I noticed all the splinters behind his ears and down his neck. I started moving my hand up his neck. It took me three weeks to get all the splinters out. After I got the last one out, he followed me home. My father said I could keep him."

"How old is he now?"

"Five or six. It's hard to tell at this point."

The two arrived at the farm to find it in an uproar.

"Lord Darcy!" A young man rushed forward.

"What is going on?" Darcy asked firmly.

"One of the guest's stallions is acting up. Your mare went into heat and he started acting up in his stall." The boy was out of breath.

"Let me handle it." Lizzie picked up her skirts so that you could see the tip of her boots. Darcy watched as her skirts swished back and forth with the natural rhythm of her hips, the end of her skirt still resting in the mud. He pulled himself out of his trance and followed after her quickly.

He found her standing in front of a stall with a large black horse standing, snorting, nickering, and cantering in circles within his stall.

"Ellie… let me." He said softly.

"Poseidon!" She yelled at the horse. He stopped and stared at her for a few seconds, until Darcy heard his mare nicker softly and the horse started off again. "Poseidon!" She threw her hands up in the air, then threw both down, pointing one and the floor. "DOWN!" The horse obliged and started to hop up and down in place continuing to nicker. "I expected better from you." Lizzie reprimanded as she opened the stall door. He stopped hopping, but continued to nicker sadly. "I guess it isn't your fault, is it." She patted him on the side of his face. "You're just tired of being stuck." He nickered. "I understand. I was tired of being stuck too." The horse, to Darcy's shock, lowered his head, keeping it level with Lizzie's chest as she slowly sat down on the floor. The stallion put his head in Lizzie's lap and she started humming to it lightly, while gently stroking his neck. As she finished her tune, she gently placed Poseidon's head on a pile of hay, stood quietly, and shut the door.

"Ellie?" Darcy asked softly, almost like he was afraid to wake the horse.

"I apologize. He hasn't done that in quite a long time."

"Part of the fault rests with me. My horse was also partly to blame. She gets quite rowdy when she is in heat."

"Then I guess our horses are a matched set." Lizzie laughed. "I should ride him tomorrow, so this does not happen again."

"Are you sure you are well enough to do that?" William asked worriedly.

"To ride Poseidon? Always." She said confidently.

"He is certainly spirited, like you said. What were you humming?"

"Today it was _Greensleeves_. Usually I sing him _Lavender's Blue_, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself with everyone watching me."

"I think you would sing beautifully." He replied softly. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment. "Would you like me to go out riding with you tomorrow? Amphitrite could use a good run."

"I would enjoy that very much, Will." Lizzie blushed.

"As would I. How did you come about Amphitrite?"

"That story is nowhere as exciting as yours. She too arrived, seemingly out of the morning mist. My father told me that I should, as the next _Master of Pemberly_ know how to catch it. I proceeded much like you did, trying to gain her trust. My father did not approve. He said '_A Master of Pemberly must be firm. You are weak! Go and capture that horse_.'" He mocked his father. "I refused to listen. Eventually, my mother forced him to stop being cruel to myself. She said that I was not like him. And I have always known, at least suspected, that she was disappointed in the man he was and wanted me to be different. Finally, on the third day, I went out to the field and stood there all day with a lead line. Eventually, Amphitrite came to me. I didn't even need the lead line, she just followed me." He smiled at the memory.

"Similar, yet different." Lizzie said softly.

"Similar, yet different." Will replied, equally as soft.

"Like us." She responded with a smile on her face.

"Us…" William took her hand and stopped the two of them on the past. "Ellie, I know you have something in your past that you would prefer to keep hidden." Lizzie turned her face away and tried to free herself from his grip. "Ellie," he brought her chin to face him, "I want you to know that whatever it is, I would be willing to hear it." He paused, taking a breath. "And I want you to know that it could never change the way I see or feel about you."

"The way you… I do not understand."

"I care about you, Ellie. Quite… quite a lot."

"Will, will you share the waltz with me? At the ball?" Lizzie smiled. "I know it is against propriety… it would be three dances, and-"

"I could suggest that Bingley make it the supper set. If that would make you more comfortable with the waltz. I would like to share the waltz with you as well."

"Miss Bingley will not be happy about it." Lizzie said cautiously. _I am not looking for an excuse… _She chanted that in her head before replying to herself: _I just want to be cautious…_

"Miss Bingley can take her obnoxious orange skirts and horrifically ugly feathers and go back to London. I do not care for her, or her opinions one bit." He defended firmly.

_Listen to your heart, Lizzie._ "I would like that, greatly. The waltz as the supper set that is."

"Thank you. Very much."

The two of them walked back, her hand gently resting on his arm. If a stranger were to walk by, they would see two people greatly attached to each other, closely rooted to the same earth. If a friend were to walk past, they would be shocked by the impropriety that Lord Darcy was showing and shocked at the trust and friendship that was visible in the eyes of Elizabeth Bennet.

Either way, the friend would be shocked at the reality before them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Visitors, Big Secrets**

The two of them ended their journey and shyly parted ways. As Lizzie ascended, Caroline Bingley made her presence (loudly) known.

"My, my… She is positively wild!" She brushed her body against his with her neck extended, causing him to shiver.

"Maybe. But sometimes wild is a good thing." He snapped.

"And did you see her skirt! Six inches deep in mud!" She degraded Lizzie more.

"Actually, it is just the back inch or so. I was with her when it happened."

"Surely you cannot condone such actions!" She continued, ignoring his sentences. "You would not allow your sister to act in such a way."

"Actually," Miss Bingley turned to face him and he continued, "I would allow that. Miss Elizabeth went upstairs to change her dress. When she returns, the two of us as well as Miss Mary and my sister would like tea in the music room. If you would be so kind as to send for tea, as well as inform her brother where we are, that would be splendid." He silenced her and went to find his sister and Miss Mary.

He heard her voice her indignation as he left and smiled softly to himself.

He approached the double doors to the giggling of the two young ladies. Darcy enjoyed the sound of his sister's laugh. She did not do it much. Not since the Lord Stanson incident. Oh, how he hated that sad excuse for a human being. He knocked on the door and opened it partially.

"May my presence grace the room?" He asked jovially.

Georgiana leapt up. "Of course, brother! Mary and I were just talking about the ball. Is Lord Bingley truly going to have a waltz?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. And, as the ball is being hosted by a friend, I will allow you to dance, more than once, as long as I give my approval." She squealed and ran into his arms.

"Are you going to dance the waltz with Elizabeth?"

"I believe so. If I can convince Bingley of something."

"Convince me of what?" Bingley's voice sounded behind them.

"Convince you to make the supper set contain the waltz."

"Caroline will not be pleased." He said solemnly.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"If Miss Mary will dance the supper set with me, then I will." He looked towards the younger Bennet sister.

"I would be honored, Lord Bingley."

"Then it is settled." He stated firmly and the room fell into a comfortable silence, Mary and Bingley staring at each other lovingly, the Darcy siblings sharing a knowing smile. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Elizabeth looked into the room.

"Lizzie!" Mary ran towards her sister, embracing her tightly. "Why did you not tell me you were out of bed? How long have you been up?"

"Since this morning. I broke my fast with Lord Darcy, Lord Bingley, and his sister, and then Lord Darcy accompany me to the stables to see Poseidon."

"You should not have gone outside, Lizzie." Mary sighed.

"I was fine Mary. I still am fine." Lizzie said softly. "Lord Darcy was accompanying me." She dropped her voice to a whisper so only the two of them could hear. "Please, do not panic. I do not want to talk about it. At least, not now." Mary nodded and backed away. "Georgiana, how have you enjoyed Mary's duet skills? They are far superior to mine."

"That is not true!" Mary said indignantly. "Lizzie is the one who taught me how to play the piano in the first place."

"I taught you to read music and play notes. You took it upon yourself to practice. I did not teach you that."

"But you did! After Mama-"

"Mary. I do not want to talk about that incident. Not now."

"What incident?" Georgiana asked innocently.

"Our mother was in-" Mary started.

"Mary." Lizzie silenced her. "Please?" Mary nodded and Lizzie turned to the other three members of the room. "I will explain it to you, Georgiana. When the time is right."

"When the time is right?" Darcy asked the two Bennets.

"Lizzie will only tell her stories when it will benefits the listener in some moral way." Mary clarified.

"An excellent philosophy, if I do say so myself." A man's voice, that both Mary and Lizzie recognized instantly. Their eyes went bright and their faces lit up with smiles.

"Cousin Richard!" Lizzie announced proudly.

"Cousin Elizabeth! I heard from your brother that you had fallen ill, but I can see that you are better now." He looked at the group, and bowed to Darcy. "Hello sir."

"Mr. Collins." Darcy returned with a nod.

"Are the two of you already acquainted?" Mary asked.

"He is the rector of my aunt's estate in Kent." Darcy informed the group.

"Then you are welcome to join us for tea, Mr. Collins." Bingley offered.

"I would be delighted, but I am afraid that I am not alone." Collins offered.

"Oh?" Bingley questioned just as a little girl with brown braids and a plain grey dress ran past Mr. Collins.

"AUNTIE!" She ran straight for Lizzie.

"My darling." Lizzie leaned down and embraced the little girl.

"Are you feeling better? Pap said you were not… _bueno_?" She said loudly.

"I am feeling much better. I see you have been practicing your Spanish." Lizzie said happily.

"_Si_!" The girl said happily. "Hello Auntie Mary." She said peacefully. Then she noticed all the people staring at her and silenced herself.

"Lucy, would you like to say hello to my friends." Lizzie said softly. The little girl shook her head. She looked up to Collins, who had motioned to Lizzie that he wanted to speak with her. "Are you sure?" She asked again. Lucy shook her head again. "I need to talk with your papa for a moment." Lucy latched onto her skirt.

"Miss Lucy," Darcy's voice softly filled the room, "I know a magic trick. Would you like to see?"

Lucy looked to Lizzie, then to her father, then to the tall, serious man in the corner or the room. Lizzie placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed. "It is alright, Lucy. Lord Darcy is a very good friend of mine."

Lucy hesitantly let go of Lizzie's skirts and made her way over to Darcy, who leaned down so they were face to face and pulled out a coin and a pack of cards. "Would you like to see a card trick, or a coin trick?" Lizzie watched as Lucy slowly pointed to the coin, and then decided that little Lucy is alright in Will's company. She stood and lightly embraced her cousin.

"Hello Richard."

"Hello Elizabeth."

"How is everything?" The two heard and turned to see Lucy smiling at the card Darcy was holding.

"May we take a walk?" He held out one arm and motioned to the double doors that lead out to a small enclosed garden.

"Always with you." She smiled and took his arm. She smiled reassuringly at Will and Lucy as she left. The two left the room and made their way to the bench where the two sat down. "Now tell me, what serious matter are you going to discuss with me."

"Lizzie you remember our agreement, do you not? That if you should ever feel the need to leave Longbourn, we would marry." Lizzie nodded. "And then I married Cathy. And ten years later Lucy was born and Cathy… she left this world. Now, it has been six years, and Lucy is in need of a mother."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Lizzie asked worriedly.

"No. I am asking your permission to leave our agreement. I want, that is I have already asked. I want to marry Miss Lucas."

"You wish to marry Charlotte?"

"Yes. I understand that she is old. I am not looking to have another love… I do not wish to have a physical relation- you should not know about that." The two shared a smile before Collins continued. "I want to marry a friend. To have a companion in my growing age. To have a mother for my daughter. Lucy likes Miss Lucas, perhaps not as much as you, but she still likes her. I believe the three of us could be happy together and-"

"Richard," Lizzie stopped her cousin from rambling, "I whole-heartedly give my consent for you to marry Charlotte. You two are the same age, enjoy the same things, and most importantly in this case, you enjoy each other's company. Also, I have begun to think that maybe, just maybe, I could find someone who wants to take me away from Longbourn simply because of me. I wholly appreciate are arrangement, but-"

"You are in love with…" Richard smiled. "We'll just make sure that you stay away from his Aunt Lady Catherine. She has convinced herself that her daughter Ann and he are to be married. She has gotten to the point of delusion and I am not convinced that she is truly sane anymore." He cautioned.

"Thank you Richard. I do not believe that I love Lord Darcy yet. But I do have a very high admiration for him." She said reassuringly.

"Why do you call him Lord?" Richard asked.

"Because that is what he is." Lizzie hesitated. "Is he not a Lord?"

"He is an Earl. And a very high ranking Earl at that."

"An Earl?" Lizzie whispered… "I'm… love… Are you sure he is an Earl?" Lizzie was shocked.

"Quite sure. Did you not know?" Lizzie shook her head. "Does it change anything?" Lizzie shook her head. "We should go back and see how Lucy and Darcy are doing." Richard stood and offered his arm to Lizzie, which she took. "I promise, I will just call him sir and nothing else so that your family will not know."

"Thank you. And congratulations on your engagement."

The two walked back to the music room to find Lucy sitting comfortably on William's lap, the two looking quite comfortable together.

"Do it again!" Lucy was laughing.

"_Again_?" He sighed dramatically.

"Please! I want to figure it out!" She said jovially.

"You already figured out my card trick." Lucy giggled. "Once more…" He sighed and showed her a coin. "Do you see the coin?" Lucy nodded. "Watch the coin very carefully." He proceeded to move the coin from finger to finger, stopping suddenly. "Do you still see the coin?" Lucy nodded. Darcy moved his hand very quickly and the coin seemingly disappeared. "Do you know where it went?" Lucy shook her head. Darcy reached behind her right ear, "Hmmm, nothing." He repeated the motion behind her left ear. "Nothing again." Finally he moved to Lucy's cup that she was holding carefully, lifted up her biscuit and held up the coin. "There it is." He picked it up and handed it to her. "And you can have it."

It was at that moment that Lucy saw Lizzie and Collins and gently put her cup on the table before hopping off of Darcy's lap. "Thank you, Mr. Fizwillum." She curtsied and ran to Lizzie and Collins. "Auntie! Pap! Look at the magic coin that Mr. Fizwillum gave to me." She showed them a crown.

"That is wonderful, Lucy." Lizzie said happily.

"Is Mr. Fizwillum your friend?" The little girl asked quietly.

"He is my very good friend. Why?"

"I can tell. He is nice and funny and serious. All of Auntie Mary's friends are just nice and funny." She said innocently, not realizing that the other man in the room was one of Mary's very good friends.

"Thank you, Lucy. Why don't you go spend some time with Auntie Mary and try to figure out the magic trick." Lizzie hoped to take a walk with Lord- _no_, Lizzie corrected herself, _not lord. Earl. Earl Darcy._ She held her head up high and took a seat next to Darcy, noting the cup of hot water with lots of lemons in it. "Did you pour that for Lucy?" She asked him.

"Yes. She seemed to enjoy it. Although it would be quite sour I would think." He mused.

"It is. She usually puts in lots of sugar as well. I assume it ends up tasting like a hot version of lemonade." Lizzie laughed.

"You and your cousin seem like good friends."

"We are." Lizzie answered quickly. "May I speak to you in private?" She asked quietly.

"Of course." The two stood and moved to the set of chairs farthest away from the group of people. "Does this have to do with your cousin?"

"In a way." Lizzie sighed. "Almost Richard is much older than I am. When I was five, and he was twenty-one, right before he met and married his past wife, the two of us made a pact. He was a father to me, in a way, and he wanted to protect me. So he promised me, and made me promise him, that if the time should come when I needed to escape, he would take me away from my family, presumably with marriage."

"When you were five? He made you promise this when you were _five_?" He harshly whispered.

"It is not as you think. It was to protect me. And we were, and still are, very close friends. Please do not be cross with him. Anyway, he married a wonderful lady named Cathy. I still remember their wedding in fondness. Cathy let me carry her train and hold her bouquet, which my mother hated. She even let me sip champagne when no one was watching, which my mother found out about and threw a tantrum again, as Cathy would not let Jane do anything like that at all. Then, Cathy died while giving birth to Lucy six years ago. She was thirty, the doctor thought that her body could just not handle the intensity of birth. But now, Richard is going to marry Charlotte Lucas."

"The eldest Lucas child? I heard from gossip that she is almost forty."

"She is. But they want to marry out of friendship. A need for a companion the rest of their life. I can understand that."

"I am sorry, but I fail to see my need to know this information."

"Because I strongly suspect that Miss Bingley is spying on us, or you, or me. And with that, the conversation that I just had with my cousin about this. I wanted you to hear the truth from me, instead of a fictional story that serve her own agenda."

"Thank you for the explanation." He said tersely.

"Is something the matter?"

"I… I do not like placing second." He replied.

"Will…" Lizzie gasped softly, reaching forwards and touching his forearm. "This is all very improper of me, but you could never be second." He nodded. "You do not believe me." She sagged and quietly made her way back to her seat, her shoulders hunched and heart heavy. "Richard, do you know where my brother is?"

"Carter was detained at your home. Your father asked him to go over the books and visit the tenants, as you were not there these months to do so and your other relations are, and I quote: _too good to do so_."

"Do you have any news?"

"Your sister Lydia is quite joyous, as she was told that the red coats are descending on Meryton." He sighed. "She is making quite a fuss over her clothes. It is a good thing that most of your things have been here as she has been trying to tear things apart and put them back together in what she calls _the perfect blend of her personality_. I do not know what that means, but I do not want Lucy exposed to it."

"I do not want that either. I will do my best to reign her in." Lizzie promised.

"Auntie Lizzie!" Lucy hopped off Mary's lap and jumped into hers.

"Lucy?" Lizzie wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Can we go learn some more Spanish now?"

"I don't see why not." Lizzie picked her up and the two left the room. As Lizzie go to the door she turned to look at Darcy. When he finally made eye contact with her, she smiled and he did not return the gesture. Her smile vanished and her shoulders dropped even farther as she turned to leave the room.

Darcy's heart sank when he saw that. He realized that he didn't listen to her, he just reacted to one the news that she was almost engaged to a man that was sixteen years older than her. But then he realized that this arrangement was for safety and security. She loved him like she loved her brother. It was a relationship like Georgiana had with their cousin Richard. He spent the rest of the afternoon sulking very clearly in front of everyone, and all that had been in the music room refused to tell Caroline what happened that made Darcy sulk and Lizzie go back to her room. Caroline hoped that Darcy came to his senses and was sulking because he felt moronic. All Darcy was doing was planning how he would make things right with Elizabeth.


	20. Chapter 20

**So this chapter moves fast. I didn't want to write this scene now, I wanted to save it for later on in the story. But this is how the story is moving.**

**Love Moves Fast When Necessary**

"Brother," Georgiana said forcefully, pulling his aside about an hour and a half before dinner, "we need to speak."

"What is it Georgiana?" He sighed.

"What did you say to her?" Georgiana demanded. "What did you say to Lizzie?"

"I was selfish. I only thought of myself as she was confiding with me and…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"What did she say?" Georgiana demanded.

"It is not my place, my responsibility, or within my conscious to do so. Leave it be Georgiana." He said firmly.

"But-"

"Georgiana." He warned. "I will fix it. Just leave it be. Do you know if she is still with the little girl?"

"Lucy? I don't know. I would think not."

"Thank you. I am going to fix this Georgiana." He promised her softly.

"You had better." She said angrily. "She is a very good friend. And if you hurt her in any permanent way I will never forgive you." She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and stormed off, linking arms with Mary and heading up the stairs to Georgiana's room.

"Poor Georgiana." Darcy winced as Caroline's sickly sweet voice filled the empty hall.

"Pardon?" He replied, not turning to face her.

"She has been deceived by Miss Eliza's false sincerity." She tried to like arms with him, which he shrugged off. "Can you believe that that sniveling toad that is her cousin is actually allowing is daughter to eat at the table with us tonight!" She said, horrified. "I hate children! _I_ am of the firm opinion that children should be raised by a wet nurse, than a nanny. If the child is a girl, she should then be raised by a governess, if a boy then he should go to boarding school. That is what every high class family does. Do you not agree, my dear?"

"I know that child very well, Miss Bingley. She is well behaved and exceedingly more mannered than you. Her father is a smart man, who is the parson to my Aunt, who enjoys the little girl's company quite a lot. Whatever you think you know, Miss Bingley, you are wrong. Whatever you hope about the two of us, you will be disappointed. No matter what you do, you will never be a Darcy." He said sharply and stormed up the stairs, turning at the top to go to Elizabeth's room.

"That is what you think, my love." Caroline smiled to herself. "That is what you think."

Darcy paced… well it was not exactly pacing. He was taking one step one way, one step the other way, back and forth, almost like he was swaying. When he finally knocked on her door, he received no reply. "Ellie?" He knocked again. "Are you there?" He heard a little squeak. "Are you alone?" No answer. He sighed. "Ellie, you don't have to let me in, you do not even have to open the door. I just want to know if you are alone so that I can say what I want to say."

"I am alone." He heard softly from the other side.

"Ellie, I am so sorry." He placed his palm on the door, hoping that he would be able to feel her hand if she should put it in line with his on the other side. "I was callous and rude and selfish. But most of all, I was mean and insensitive. I only thought about myself the entire time you were confiding in me. You let me see part of your past that was something that made you feel safe, and I all but spat on it. I was so concerned with the idea that I was not the… Ellie, I understand now. I understand that you and your cousin made that agreement. And I accept that. I am glad that you made it. I am glad that as a child, you had a way to feel safe. I am going to say something now. Something that is against all propriety… But Ellie, I am very sure that I am falling in love with you. And-" He stopped as the door opened. Lizzie was standing, her hair wrapped around her shoulders and eyes puffy from tears.

"You love me?" She asked softly. He was frozen in his spot, unable to move. "No one has ever loved me before." She whispered. They looked at each other in silence. Lizzie waited for any reaction from him. "If you love me, what does that mean?"

"It means that… it means… I don't know what it means. I just know what I feel." He said softly. "I… I know you probably expected something more romantic." He winced and shook his head. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way."

"You didn't." She shook her head.

"I am sorry if I made you cry." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "I never wanted," he corrected himself, "I never want to make you cry."

"I was not… I was crying because I will have to go back to Longbourn tomorrow or the next day. We will not be able to see each other at all until the ball here at Netherfield. And then my mother and sisters will do anything in their power to keep us apart. And I do not even know what Miss Bingley will do. I cannot stand to lose a friend a friend like you." Lizzie said quickly

Darcy leaned down and kissed her cheek. But it wasn't really her cheek, it was the corner of her mouth and her cheek. Lizzie turned her head and the two noses brushed against each other. She gasped and tucked her chin down slightly. "Nothing and no one will ever keep us apart. I can feel it in my soul." He said softly.

"You speak as if you are sure. You do not even know who I am. You know nothing of who I am or of my past. If you did know, you would not love me." Another tear worked its way down her cheek.

"I am sure that nothing in your past would ever change the way that I feel about you. Or about your mother or sisters. Or about Miss Bingley. Please believe me." He asked desperately.

"I do believe you." Their faces still close together.

"Will you be at dinner tonight?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yes. Although I promised Lucy that she could sit next to me."

"Could I possibly sit on your other side?"

"You may. Although she is quite taken with you, she might want to sit between us." Lizzie laughed.

"That would be tolerable as well."

"Only tolerable?"

"More than tolerable. I will let you prepare for dinner." He backed away, bowed formally, and walked away.

Lizzie closed her door and sat back down on her bed, gently fingering his handkerchief. "Love…" She whispered to herself. "I have love…"

She sat there for an hour, then started getting ready for dinner. She could sense something was going to happen. Something that gave her hope for herself, but at the same time the same thing that gave her hope she knew would hurt someone else. She just hoped that this hope wouldn't hurt Mary, Lord Bingley, or the Darcys.

**I know… I know… fast moving emotions aren't in character. And I apologize. But there was really no other way for this story to advance in any logical way.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dinner With a Mad Woman**

Lizzie took a deep breath before she went into dinner. What would Miss Bingley do to her if she ever found out what she and Darcy had said not two hours ago? The thought was worrying. But the true thought of terror was what her mother and Lydia would do to her when they found out. There was no question of if, for if there were any news of either of the two _suitable_ men of Meryton were heading off the marriage market, and that one of the two less favorable Bennet girls were taking that person out of the marriage market, well… There would be hell to pay. But she wanted to explore this feeling of love that Will professed. And for once she decided to be brave for herself. To be just a bit selfish. She looked at one of the footmen and smiled.

"Hello Johnathan." She said softly.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth." He replied.

"I have never gotten the chance to thank you for gathering those books for me while I was ill." Elizabeth thanked her sincerely. "They kept me from going quite mad."

He smiled back to her. "I am glad that I could be of service."

Lizzie smiled as a familiar voice filled through the room. "Excuse me." Darcy said, his voice taking instant command of the surroundings.

"Lord Darcy," She smiled as she turned to face him.

"This young man is not bothering you, is he?" Darcy asked.

"No. I am afraid that I am bothering him." Lizzie smiled sheepishly. "Are you heading into dinner?"

"I was planning on it. Were you? Going into dinner that is?" He smiled back.

"I was planning on it as well." She curtsied.

"Then may I escort you?" He held out his arm.

"I would be honored." She took the offered arm. "Thank you, again, for the assistance Johnathan. It was quite needed." She offered him a smile.

"The pleasure was all mine." He smiled back to her. "Please," he motioned to the door, "allow me."

"Thank you, Johnathan." Lizzie nodded. The footman stepped to the door and opened it steadily. Lizzie and William walked through the door with her hand on his arm.

"You look lovely." Darcy whispered quickly before everyone noticed them. She nodded in reply.

The two sat down and waited for the rest of their dinner companions to gather with them. Mary and Georgiana were in deep in their whispers, giggling as they shared secrets. Carter and Lord Bingley were also in deep conversation.

"Carter!" Lizzie exclaimed happily. "You have returned."

"Hello, dear sister." He replied with a smile. "I have a letter for you." He pulled said item out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

She noticed the hand and smiled. "Thank you. I look forward to reading it."

"I am glad you are better, Lizzie." Carter said sincerely.

"Thank you." Lizzie smiled.

The doors opened again and Richard and Lucy entered. "Auntie Lizzie." Lucy rushed to her. "I am glad you are here." She placed her hands on Lizzie's lap.

"So am I, Little Lucy." She touched the girl's cheek.

"Mr. Fizwillum?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes Lucy?" He asked gently.

"May I please sit next to you tonight?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course." He lowered his voice. "You can save me from Miss Bingley." Lucy giggled. Darcy stood and pulled out the little girl's chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Fizwillum." She said happily as she hopped into the chair.

Darcy returned to his seat and turned to Lizzie. "Red is your color."

She was wearing the same dress that she wore to have dinner with Georgiana and Miss Bingley before she fell ill. "Thank you." She replied quietly.

Both doors opened and Miss Bingley entered with a flourish that deserved a fanfare. "Good evening, everyone!" She stopped and glared at Lizzie and Lucy. Lizzie sat up taller and Lucy shrunk into her seat.

"Good evening, Caro." Charles said with a smile. I believe there is a place for you either next to Miss Lucy or next to Mr. Collins."

"Please, Lord Bingley," Richard paused Charles, "call me Richard.

"Then you must call me Charles." He said happily.

"Charles, I should be sitting by your right side." Caroline said pointedly at Lizzie.

"Caroline, you decided to take your time and therefore, the table filled. You have two spots open to you now, next to charming Lucy, or next to my dear friend Richard." Charles said annoyed at his sister.

"Children should not be at the table, Charles." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Lucy is exceedingly well mannered. More so than some _grown women_ that I have the pleasure to be related to somehow." He said forcefully. "As you have made you opinions very clear, you should sit next to Richard tonight."

"But-"

"I would like to eat, Caroline. Would you please sit down?" She huffed and swished her skirts to the other side of the table. She waited for a moment for someone to pull her chair out, which no one did. She grunted as she pulled out her chair, sat down, and wiggled her chair back to the table. When she was in place, the first course was brought out.

They sat uncomfortably through the soup, Lucy on her best behavior (which was better than Miss Bingley). Miss Bingley sipped from her spoon loudly, trying to draw as much attention to herself, or maybe her lips, as possible. Then the next course came out, and Miss Bingley yet again tried to draw attention to her mouth, staring at Darcy the entire time. He shifted uncomfortably and turned his attention to Lucy. Georgiana and Carter began a private conversation, as did Mary and Charles. Richard ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the show.

"Have you figured out the magic trick yet?" Darcy said lightly to Lucy.

"No, Mr. Fizwillum. Will you show me again?" She asked happily.

"You've seen it enough times to figure it out. "

"But I don't understand!" She said again.

"There she goes." Caroline whined. "I told you all it was a bad idea to let a _child_ sit at the table."

"Caroline, I don't think you should talk about child like behavior." Darcy snapped before turning to Lucy again. "Lucy, I will show you the trick again, but after supper."

"Thank you." Lucy said quietly.

Darcy leaned in close to the girl and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Pay no mind to her, Lucy. She is just jealous that I don't like her, and like you and your Aunt Lizzie better."

Lucy giggled and returned to her dish. Darcy turned his attention away from Lucy and towards Lizzie.

"Thank you, Lord Darcy." Lizzie nodded towards Lucy. "Someone needs to counteract Miss Bingley and her vile words."

"It is my pleasure. She is a good child. She doesn't deserve the horrid things that Miss Bingley says to her."

"Thank you." Lizzie said again.

The next course was desert and the footmen cane out with two trays.

"What is that?" Caroline screeched. "I order you to go back and get the cake I ordered cook to make!"

"Caroline!" Charles snapped again. "I asked cook to make something a little more child friendly." He smiled at Lucy. "Vanilla pudding and fresh berries!"

"That is my favorite!" Lucy clapped.

"Mine as well." Darcy, Lizzie, and Charles replied in unison.

"But it is so unrefined." Caroline whined.

"Let us vote," Charles said firmly. "Either its vanilla pudding and berries, or no dessert at all. Those in favor of pudding?" Everyone except Caroline raised their hands, "Pudding it is." And motioned to the footmen to bring it around the table. The groups continued to eat and have their private conversations as the pudding was distributed.

When the desert and was over, Lucy masked a large yawn with her napkin. Richard stood up and offered his hand to his daughter. Lucy took his hand and hopped out her chair.

"I am going to take Lucy to bed. Goodnight everyone." He bowed to his host and left the room, holding his little girl's hand tightly.

Charles stood up and looked to all his friends, and his sister. "I think it's time to go in for tea."

The group made its way into the next room and looked around. Darcy led Lizzie to the two person couch. The two sat down and waited for everyone else to choose their spots, Carter and Georgiana quickly chose the piano bench and the stool next to the piano bench, and Mary and Charles took the two matching armchairs. Caroline was left with either the stool by the fireplace, or the window seat, both extremely far away from Darcy.

It was when she chose to sit by the window seat, which she assumed the stars would add to her attraction, that she noticed that every couple's heads were close together in conversation.

"Dear _Liza_, what are you saying to Lord Darcy that is taking up so much of his time?" She sneered. "Surely it cannot be important."

"I will be the judge of what, and _who_, is and is not worth my time." Darcy snapped.

"My Dear Lord Darcy, you cannot mean to say-" Caroline began.

"I am no yours, I am not dear to you, and I did mean to say exactly what I said." Darcy snapped.

"Caroline," Bingley warned, "tread carefully."

"All I am saying is that Lord Darcy is intended for someone else." Caroline shrugged.

"That is enough!" Darcy yelled, finally losing his temper, but his fury was quickly defused by the sound of Lizzie's laugh coming steadily from behind him.

"Really, Miss Bingley. Do you think that I care about your petty insults? They just confirm what I thought all along. You are incredibly bad at handling jealousy." She sat more comfortably in her chair and placed her hands in her lap.

"Jealous?" She yelled, offended but the remark.

"Caro, you are practically green. Calm down and go to your room."

"You cannot order me around like a petulant child." She huffed.

"Watch me." Charles marched down over to her and grabbed her roughly. "Pack your bags. You are going to visit Aunt Louisa in Scotland."

"YOU CAN'T!" She yelled loudly.

"Watch me." He said darkly. "Go to your room."

She stood slowly and walked over to Elizabeth. "Mark my words, you will NEVER have him." She whispered harshly.

"Mark _my_ words," Lizzie whispered back as she stood to match eye levels, "_you_ will never have him."

"Goodbye, Caroline." Charles said. "Have fun in Scotland."

"Goodbye, my darling." She moved to touch Darcy.

"I will never be your anything." He sneered. "And _NEVER_ believe that you are welcome in any of my homes again." And turned his back.

"But-" She moved to touch him again.

"Goodbye, Caroline." Charles moved towards his sister. "Enjoy your break from society. It will do you good."

And with that, she sashayed out of the room, formulating a plan to get her man and destroy the country nobody that was in her life because of her idiot brother.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the long wait. I will leave an explanation at the bottom should you want to know, but if you don't want all the details, let me just say that life is not fair and you should always trust your gut when something feels fishy.  
Here is the next installment for all you lovely people who have continued waiting for this.**

==::==

**Truth Comes in Little Ways in Little Amounts**

Lizzie was certain that she could die from happiness. William had offered to ride home with her and Jane was going home with Richard in the cart.

"We'll bring the bags to you when we get home." Mary took Lizzie's hands. "Please be careful."

"I will, Mary. The same goes to you. Richard is not the best of drivers." The two of them embraced then moved to their transportation home. Mary sat beside Richard, holding Lucy in her lap, and the three started towards Longbourn. Lizzie turned to Bingley and bowed to him.

"Thank you, so much, for all that you have done for me while I was here. I will never forget it." She said sincerely.

"It was a great pleasure to have you here. I wish that it was on better circumstances and that my sister was not as… intense. Please come again soon. I was planning on holding the ball here in a month or so. But now that Caroline is gone, I don't know who will host it."

"Perhaps Georgiana, Mary, and I could help." Lizzie smiled. "That is, if that is acceptable to you."

"I would appreciate that." Bingley laughed. "I am completely hopeless at planning anything."

"Then the three of us will help." Lizzie said determined to do her best to help her sister's love. "If Georgiana can help us, that is." She added on looking sheepishly at Will.

"If Georgiana wants to help, then she can." Will said happily.

"Thank you." Bingley was ecstatic at the thought of dancing with his Mary again. "Thank you so much!"

Lizzie bowed again and moved to her horse. She grasped her saddle and froze. She looked over her shoulder and saw Will's face right over her shoulder, their noses almost touching.

"Let me help you mount your horse." He said softly.

"Thank you." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "This doesn't seem proper."

"There is no one looking, and even if they were, we have a sort of understanding." He replied. "At least I hope we will soon."

"What do you mean? We understand each other, but society has no understanding…" Lizzie pulled away slightly.

"I wanted to do more than escort you home." Will smiled sheepishly.

"What else did you want to do?" Lizzie dared to ask.

"I wanted…" Darcy took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask your father something."

"Ask him what?"

"I wanted to ask if we could enter into an official courtship." He blushed.

"You don't seem the nervous type. And you have nothing to worry about. I think my father would be happy to say yes. If I was there with you when you asked."

"You want to be there? Is that normal?"

"No. But it would be better. And make sure my mother does not see us together. Or Lydia. Or Jane. Best yet, no one except Carter and Mary should see us." Lizzie tensed up.

Will felt Lizzie tense and moved his hands to her shoulder. "Like you said, Ellie, this will go fine."

"Well, if my mother or sisters see us… If they see us, then they… They will keep us apart, I know it. And I, I thought about what you said before dinner and I think that I want that to… I want this today to go well."

"Ellie," Will gasped, "You want to enter into a courtship?" Lizzie nodded. "Does this mean that you love me?"

"Will, there is something you need to know." Lizzie sighed. "But I don't want to talk about it here. I need you to trust me. When we get on Longbourn land."

"I have a strange feeling that there are many things that I still need to know about you." He said softly.

"Will…" She said sighed. "I like you an incredible amount. But there are a great number of things that I still have to tell you about myself and about my family. And I don't want to trap you into something with someone you do not like. And I couldn't do that to you."

The two stood in front of her horse, his hands still on her shoulders. "May I help you onto your horse?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"Yes please." She blushed prettily.

Darcy moved his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. Lizzie took a shaky breath in and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. He lifted her up as if she was made of the finest, lightest silk in the world and placed her in her saddle. He saw the bottom of her boot, well-worn almost to the point that it was worn through. The heel of the boot was almost the same with as the foot. He moved his eyes to hers and saw kindness and sadness mixed together. He moved away from her and mounted his horse.

"Shall we head to Longbourn?" He asked happily.

"In a way." Lizzie sighed. "Match my pace if you can." She smiled sneakily and took off as fast as she could.

Darcy did give a merry chase, managing to keep Poseidon's tail in sight the entire time but never making it more than a few paces away. They pulled up in front of a small cabin with a two stall stable next to it.

"Are we almost to Lonbourn?" He pulled up next to her, slightly out of breath.

"Yes." Lizzie said softly.

"And who lives here?" He asked something else.

"I do." Lizzie dismounted and pulled her horse into the barn. She hurried through the motions of undoing all the tack and was pulling off her saddle when Darcy made it into the barn.

"You live here?" He asked shocked.

"I live here." She put the saddle on its rack and closed the door to the now occupied stall. "Would you like help?"

"No, thank you." He put his mount into the other stall and quickly shed his horse of its gear as well. "Why do you live here?"

"My mother." She replied. "Would you like to go into the house?"

"Of course, forgive my rudeness." Darcy sighed stiffly. The two walked silently, the comfort the two shared gone. The two of them entered into the cabin, both feeling like they had betrayed the other in some way.

"I apologize for the dust." Lizzie said quietly. "I was supposed to settle in here on the day I came to Netherfield." She turned when he made no reply and was somewhat shocked to see what she did. Darcy's eyes were the darkest that she had ever seen, she could see his pulse beating through the skin of his neck, his hands and shoulders were shaking, and she could feel anger radiating off of him almost to the point where the rest of the room started to reflect his emotions. "You seem upset, William." She said softly. "I apologize for what I have done wrong, although I know not… that is to say if you were to tell me what fault I have… what fault I have committed, I will endeavor to change."

His body quickly lost all tension and his shoulders fell. "You have done nothing wrong, Ellie." He gently took one of her hands. "I am just shocked and appalled by the way that your mother treats you."

"As was I, once upon a time that was long long ago." Lizzie sighed. "But," she stood up straighter and lifted her spirits, "I no longer dwell on the why or the what, and focus on other things that make me happier."

"Like riding." William stated.

"Yes."

"And walking?"

"Yes."

"And learning."

"Yes."

The two stood in silence.

"And now you." She said softly to herself.

"Pardon?" Darcy stated, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Your company," she explained softly, "makes me happier."

"I am glad." The two returned to silence.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No… No thank you."

"You had something to say to me?" She motioned to the table and chairs next to them.

"As did you. Please, after you." He motioned to the chairs and the two of them sat.

"Please, William, you have to understand," she took a deep breath, "my mother loves her eldest and youngest daughters. But Mary and I are different. We love our Grandmother, we believe in love, we want to have choice in our life, and we don't want to do what she commands. My mother has commanded that the two of them marry, even if it is in scandal."

"Is that all?" William asked. He knew all this already. He knew about her mother and the preference that she had for Missus Jane and Lydia. Lizzie just sat there across from him in silence. "That is not all?" He asked, now confused by the silence. Lizzie shook her head. "What else is there?" He asked oblivious to the pain the question caused her.

Lizzie opened her mouth slowly before closing it with a snap. "I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" He asked angrily. "You promised. Are you a liar like your mother and sisters?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why would you say something so cruel?" She choked out softly. Darcy instantly saw her pain, which intern became his own.

"I did not mean… I did not want… I apologize. That was cruel. You are not like those women, I did not mean that. You are unlike any woman that I have ever met. But for all your strength, and forgive me for speaking out of turn and against propriety, but for all your strength, you seem so…" he struggled to find the word. "So broken."

The corners of her mouth turned up in a quick smile. "I am strong, because I have been broken and I shall not be broken again. My mother put me through a time with much grief and sorrow. I went to live with my aunt and uncle in London for some time. While I was there, my _nonna_ visited and I shared my troubles with her. She told me that strength comes from showing that you control the pain that is in your life. No matter if the pain is afflicting your body, mind, spirt, or emotion you need to control it so it does not consume you. And I follow that advice every day if my life. I know I was broken, and I do not hide from it."

"You grandmother seems like an exceedingly smart lady." Darcy conceded.

"She is a very smart person, yes. Smarter than most men that I have met." Lizzie sighed. "You had something that you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes." Darcy cleared his throat and straightened.

"And that was?"

"Would you… That is, may I court you?" He asked quickly and quietly, like it was a secret. "I am still planning on asking your father, if you wish. But you are living alone and I think it only right if I ask you first.

"Thank you for the compliment you are paying in asking for the courtship." Lizzie whispered.

"Is that a no?"

"No. But isn't that what women are supposed to say in a situation like this?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"I do not know. I would believe it is what the women from town would say." He said to her. "But," he added, "you are not like any woman from town."

"What would you like me to say?"

"Yes." He said breathlessly. "In your own way, of course."

Lizzie took a deep breath. "I agree to your proposal, on one condition however." She saw Darcy go pale. "You do not ask my father, or tell anyone."

"Ellie, I want to tell everyone." He sighed.

"Please. You cannot!" Lizzie yelled. "You do not understand. I truly want to enter into this courtship. But my mother and my sisters, they cannot have any way to know that… Please?" She begged softly.

"I must ask someone. Please let me do this the honorable way." Darcy asked.

Lizzie was surprised in a small way that he wanted to do things the honorable way. "If you really want to, I would suggest talking to my uncle Gardiner in London. If I include a letter that explains things to him."

"If I may ask, will you ever want to tell anyone about this courtship?"

"Maybe… Probably Mary and Carter. But probably not anyone else. Maybe my cousin and his fiancée Charlotte. They are both friends of mine. Not nearly as close or as trusted as Mary and Carter, but they can keep my secrets."

"Do you trust no one completely?" Darcy asked, fearing the answer was no.

"Only those that I know love me as much as I love them."

The two stayed in silence for quite some time yet again, before Darcy broke the silence again. "Something has been bothering me, Ellie."

"And that would be?" Ellie replied.

"Would you have married him? If he had asked?"

"Married… Married Richard?" Lizzie asked, laughing slightly. "No, probably not. I may have gone to be a governess or teacher for Lucy, but not as his wife. No I believe I would not have when it came time."

"I will write to your uncle, Miss Elizabeth." He said formally. "I hope he agrees to this."

"He will. If you wait a moment, then I will write a note that you can include in your letter with the address."

Lizzie sat and quickly wrote a letter to her uncle, with the address written on the outside so that Darcy could send him a letter as well.

She handed it to him and blushed as their hands touched. She let go of the letter and pulled her hand away. Darcy put the letter inside his jacket and took her hand in his.

"Thank you, Ellie." He leaned forwards and kissed her warming cheek. "I must head back to Netherfield." He smiled cheekily as he pulled away. "I have a letter to write."

"Well then, Will. You should get going. Would you like help with getting your horse ready?"

"No, I think I will be okay. But I would like you to keep me company if you would like."

"I would like that very much. I will join you. "

The two of them headed back to the stalls and Darcy, when Darcy was ready to go, he gracefully got onto his horse. He leaned down and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"I will see you soon, Ellie."

"I look forward to it, Will."

The two shared this moment, and William took off back to Netherfield. Little did the two know that they were observed, and the one who saw them was not happy with what they saw.

**==::==**

**I was the target of a scam artist. They were not successful, but if they were I would have lost pretty much everything I have. Just a few days after that personal matters between my significant other and myself came up. Shortly after that more financial issues ensued. Needless to say, I have a much greater understanding of what our dear heroine Lizzie Bennet felt in her life. But now I have more time, and I can start to write again.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**MyNameIsNoOnesBuisness.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Going, Going, Gone**

Only a few minutes after Lizzie returned from Darcy's departure, there was a knock on Lizzie's door. She opened to see her father's face at the door.

"Hello father." She said happily.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said dryly.

"Please come in." Lizzie stood aside. "I am glad to see you."

"Do you feel better?" He asked softly.

"Very much so. Thank you."

"Did your cousin tell you his news?" He asked quietly.

"That he is asking Charlotte to marry him? Yes he did." She said happily.

"Are you alright with this? I know that you and your cousin are very close. I know that I was hesitant at first, about your relationship with him, because of many things but you don't have to pretend to be happy. If you are upset that is-"

"Father," Lizzie interrupted, "I am truly happy for Richard and Charlotte. They are both dear friends of mine. Do you know if they have set a date? It has only been a few days since the bands were read but I was just curious."

"I believe they want to be married before the winter snows come." Her father says. "I believe they want to make things easier for Collins' daughter."

"Before December? But that is two months away. I was caught in the August rains, and sick all of September." Lizzie was shocked that this was all going so fast.

"Yes, it is fast."

"But they love each other." Lizzie sighed. "Thank you for your concern. But please believe me, I am truly happy for them." The two stood in silence for a moment. "Father, what is the reason why you're here. I know it cannot only be because of Charlotte and Richard's engagement."

"Your mother is not happy with you Lizzie." He sighed.

"When has she ever been anything better than ambivalent towards me?" Lizzie laughed.

"Lizzie, this is serious. She is disowning you."

"She doesn't have the power to do that." Lizzie squeaked fearfully. "Only you have the power to do that."

"Lizzie…" He sighed. "This will make everyone in Longbourn happier. Your mother will be kinder, your sisters will not be as cruel, Mary will become stronger, and Carter will not need to worry about another person to provide for once I am gone."

"I… You… Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"Because this will help." He said forcefully.

"Help who, father?" Lizzie snapped.

"Everyone. Don't question my authority in my house. Your mother does already, but I cannot have everyone doing it now as well."

"But I don't want to go!" Lizzie cried. "I'm happy here."

"Lizzie, you are leaving after the wedding. And that is the end of it and any more lies."

"But-"

"ENOUGH! He yelled forcefully, he sighed, turned and left the one room home.

Lizzie stood there, silent and confused. She was happy. At least, now she was. Now she had William Darcy, who cared about her, who somehow made her feel special. She sighed and thought about it.

"This is it." She muttered to herself. "This is the world telling me I don't deserve William. This is the world telling me I don't deserve to be happy." She took to her bed, curled up into a ball, and stayed there until she fell asleep.

Over the next month, Darcy found ways to escape from Netherfield in order to see Lizzie. The two would meet in the woods. Sometimes one of them would bring lunch for the both of them. Now it was now the beginning second month and she was moving to London to live with the Gardeners. And though Lizzie was somewhat happy to be rid of her mother and sisters, she was more saddened that she would have to leave William. She had decided today that she was going to tell him, so Lizzie brought homemade pasta to soften the blow. It was her grandmother's recipe, the first time she had ever made something like this for anyone but herself. She opened the dish that she had brought with her and looked up to see Will smiling.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"You are full of surprises Ellie." Will sighed.

"Do you not like it? I'm sorry." Lizzie hastily put the lid back on, her hands shaking and the lid clattering.

"I do like it. Very much so." He put his hands on top of hers and reopened the pot. "Now tell me what you made."

"Pasta…" She said softly.

"You imported food from Italy for me?" He asked in disbelief.

"No." She replied. "I made it, it was a recipe that my grandmother gave me."

"You made this for me?" He asked in even more disbelief. He had never known anyone to make him something like this. The most personal things that had been given to him were embroidered handkerchiefs. But a meal, made by hand, _her_ hand, well that was incredible. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Would you like you to try it?" She asked meekly. "I've never had anyone taste it before, so I do not know if it is any good."

"I would very much like to try it." He reassured her. "May I have a fork?"

Lizzie nodded and handed him the food and gave him a fork as well. Darcy received both from her and took some of the pasta out with the fork. Lizzie held her breath as she watched him take a bite of the food. He chewed, swallowed, and then closed his eyes.

"That bad?" Lizzie winced.

"NO." He said his mouth full, then swallowed. "I apologize, that was rude. It is not bad. In fact it is quite delicious."

"Thank you." She said shyly.

He continued to eat the past politely. "Would you like some?" He offered when he realized that he was eating all of it.

Lizzie laughed. "No, it's alright. I actually…" Lizzie took a breath.

"Ellie," William stopped her, "why are you acting so strange?"

"I have to leave soon." She whispered.

"What?" He put everything down.

"Right after the wedding," she sighed. "I have to go to live with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner."

"Lizzie… Why did you not tell me?" He asked, his voice visibly hurt.

"I did not want to tell you I had to go." A tear fell down her cheek. "I did not want to leave you."

He took both her hands and moved over to sit next to her. "What makes you think that I would let you leave me?"

"But I have to go. I have to leave you."

"Not necessarily." Will said softly.

"William, what are you saying?"

"Would you marry me? Please?" He requested gently, almost begging for the answer he wanted.

"What? You can't want to marry me. Not without knowing everything about me. You don't deserve me."

"Lizzie… What do you mean?"

"You only know what you have seen. If you knew everything, you would run away. Just like my mother says. I don't deserve to be happy. I don't deserve to be loved." She stood to run.

He stood and grabbed her waist tenderly. "Lizzie. Please stop." He held her there like that, his grip soft but ever present. "Why do you think I want to marry you?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Because I love you."

"No." She tried to free herself. "No, you cannot love me. I will ruin you." He pulled her back so that he was embracing her and began to make soothing sounds as he held her close. "If you knew what I am, you would run."

"I want you to trust me, Ellie. Trust me completely. And I want you to feel protected. And I want to be the one that protects you, that shows you how you should be treated, that shows you that you should be loved. I want to marry you because I want you to be able to trust me. And when you trust me you can tell me. So marry me, Lizzie. Marry me and be happy." He finished as meekly as his grip on her was. He was terrified that he was going to lose her. That he had scared her. She did not move. She did not speak. She did not react. So he tried one more time. He spun her around gently, looking her in her teary eyes. "Ellie," He brushed the tear away from her cheek, "you are wonderful. I know you don't believe me now. But if you marry me, I will spend every waking hour, and even every sleeping hour, showing you. Ellie, will you consent to being my wife."

The two stood in silence, one waiting for an answer the other waiting for the words. The silence extended from short, to awkward, to long, and finally to painful before one found the words.

"I understand." Darcy let her go and turned to return to Netherfield. "Will you tell me what I did wrong?"

"Nothing." Lizzie said. "You are perfect."

"Then why will you not give me an answer?" He pleaded.

"I will give you an answer, if you would just stay."

He returned to her and stood there. "Very well. I will stay. May I have the answer?"

"You may. The answer is," she took a breath, "yes. I will marry you, William Darcy."

"You will?"

"I will." She said quietly. "I cannot promise you that you will be happy with me-"

"I am already happy. I am so much more than happy!" He picked her up and spun her around, taking her by surprise and the two of them laughed. He set her down leaned in, their foreheads touching, theirs noses brushing up against each other momentarily, lips almost in contact. Then Darcy felt Lizzie tense and start to pull away.

"I'm sorry." He moved away as well. "I… That… I am sorry. I should not have done that."

"No. I want to try." She held her breath.

And he wanted to, oh! how he wanted to. "I cannot." He sighed. "I will not give into this. You are afraid. I can sense it. And I will not have the first kiss that you and I share to be one shrouded in fear and forceful happiness. It will be natural, when you are ready yourself."

Lizzie sighed and resigned herself to be brave and made a decision. "Mr. Darcy." She said bravely. "May I be forward with you?"

"Yes. I would like it, prefer it." He said, hoping that she would open up to him.

Lizzie took a step forward and placed her hands on his chest. "I am going to kiss you. You are not going to stop me. And we are going to see if I had any cause to be worried."

"Lizzie, please-"

"No." She interrupted him. "No. I will not let stop me. If you want me to marry you, you will let me do this."

"Do not do anything you do not wish to." He reassured her.

"Thank you." She replied. She stepped forward so their foreheads were touching yet again. With every ounce of courage she had, she held her breath and pushed her lips against his. And there she froze, their lips touching, her body tingling in a strange way, her breath caught in her body refusing to come out. She clasped onto his jacket's lapels to keep herself up as her knees started to give way. And then she felt his lips start to move, opening slightly causing hers to do the same as his hands pulled her body closer to his as the kiss deepened. And as quickly as it had started it was over.

"My love…" He whispered against her lips. "How I long to kiss you more, but I cannot. For although you have accepted my hand I do not want to risk the chance of being seen and your honor ruined."

"I understand." She sighed. "But I did not find that unpleasant."

"Truly?" She nodded. "I am glad."

"When I go to London with my Aunt and Uncle, will you follow?"

"Not right away," he said, "so your family remains unaware, but yes. I will follow."

"Then I may leave happy." She declared.

"And I can follow happy as well. I look forward to getting to know your Aunt and Uncle." He replied

"I look forward to that as well."

The two continued on like this, growing happier and happier. And when they left each other to return to their homes, Lizzie was all but singing. So when she fell asleep that night, she dreamt about the kiss and the man she shared it with.


	24. Chapter 24

**Georgiana's Story**

Lizzie's life had been miserable up until William Darcy in her life. And now her happiness was growing by the second. Today was the wedding of her best friend to her cousin. And today was the day she would escape to London. Today was the day was that her miserable life was ending. She walked into the Lucas' house with Mary and Carter and saw Georgiana and Darcy whispering together with Mr. Bingley.

Lizzie pulled her siblings away from the crowd that was flowing into the tiny church. "I have something to tell you both." She took a breath. "I have accepted a proposal from Mr. Darcy."

"A proposal?" Carter gasped. Mary just smiled brightly, beaming with joy.

"Yes." Lizzie said happily.

"Of marriage?" Carter demanded.

"Yes. We had been secretly courting for a few months. I just didn't want anyone to be pray for mother to pry for information. I wanted to keep her away from my first real chance of happiness."

"You are engaged to be married?" Carter demanded. "Who did he ask for permission?"

"Myself." Lizzie said. "I am my own guardian. I live on my own. I run my own house. I am my own person. And he asked me for permission to marry him. He enclosed his request in with a letter in for Uncle Gardiner, but for us the only approval he needs is mine."

"Why did he not ask me?"

"Can you not be happy for her?" Mary snarled at him.

"This is not appropriate. Has he com-"

"Do not accuse him of being inappropriate. Not with our sisters and mother. Just be happy for me. Please." Lizzie begged.

"I will accept it. I don't like the way you two went about it, but I do want you to be happy. So I will accept it."

"Good. Thank you." Lizzie turned and noticed the trio walking towards a pew in the middle of the church and she moved to join them. "Lord Bingley, Lady Darcy, Miss Darcy, how are you on this lovely morning?"

"I am capital, Miss Elizabeth." Bingley said cheerfully.

"I am well as well. It appears that this will be a very happy wedding." Georgiana added.

"I too am glad. But I cannot attribute it to the wedding. I cannot say that large gatherings have ever been comfortable for me."

"But surely," Lizzie teased back quickly, "a wedding is such a happy occasion that it needs to be shared with as many as possible."

"When you marry, will you want a large wedding? Personally I greatly desire a large wedding with all my friends and family in attendance." Georgiana declared.

"If one has the friends and family to make it large affair, then yes. But I do not have that, so I desire a small event. Only those friends and that family and family that I consider friends." Lizzie turned to the door and sighed. Her mother and sisters were here, looking ridiculous. Her mother was talking to Mrs. Lucas.

"My dear Mrs. Lucas! I do apologize for the beauty of my two girls and our tardiness. But we were having the most dreadful time trying to find them outfits that would make them outshine your dear Charlotte the least. I do apologize that she is so plain!" The three of them laughed.

"Mrs. Bennet!" Her cousin Richard swooped in to save his beloved. "I will remind you that is not only Mrs. Collins' wedding day, but the day that she becomes a cousin to your family. Will you really treat your family with such disrespect? Especially since she has just been united with my name and the name of my patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourge, who just so happens to be the aunt of Lord Darcy?"

"Lord Darcy?" Both Lydia and Mrs. Bennet squeaked happily.

"Why, Charlotte is the most beautiful bride I have ever seen, Mrs. Lucas. You are so very lucky to have such a beautiful daughter!"

Mrs. Lucas just nodded and the three Bennet ladies headed to the seats in the back garden.

Ricard looked to Lizzie and nodded. Lizzie smiled and motioned with her eyes to the bride. When he reached the destination, Lizzie turned her attention back to her group of friends.

"Lord Bingley, how is your sister handling her trip to Scotland?" Lizzie asked, not really caring about the answer, but only wishing to stay in with her current company as long as possible.

"My sister has not handled the change well. My Aunt Louisa gave up society to marry the man she loved. He just happened to be a Lard from the Scottish highlands and she went with him, all but severing herself from English society. She visits for all the important events, weddings, major birthdays, funerals, never with her husband though. I believe that my sister is becoming acquainted with the delicacies of farming." He smiled.

Just as the group started to laugh at the idea of Caroline Bingley covered in dirt and sheering sheep the doors opened on the wedding breakfast once more, this time by a friendly face.

"Aunt Maddie!" Elizabeth cried happily!

"Hello my dear." She said kindly. "And hello to my newest family!" She embraced Mrs. Lucas, followed by Charlotte. "I am so sorry that my husband and I missed the wedding. He is working in London still, and I couldn't seem to make my carriage go fast enough."

Maddie Gardiner moved from the bride to her new ward and the party she was with before embracing Lizzie.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Maddie?"

"Well I couldn't let my new ward ride all the way to London now, could I?" She smiled.

"But I was looking forward to riding Poseidon to-"

"You are not taking Poseidon with you Lizzie. Your father told me that you wanted to leave him behind. Was he mistaken?"

"He was lying." Lizzie said angrily.

"Was he? He did seem rather… cold in the letter he sent to Edward about you." The two contemplated the recent change in Mr. Bennet's behavior when Lizzie remember that the two were not alone.

"Aunt, may I introduce to you Lord Bingley, who has been renting Netherfied and allowed me to stay with him while I was stupidly ill. Lord Bingley, my aunt Madeline Gardiner."

"It is a pleasure ma'am." Bingley said with a bow.

"Bingley…" Madeline thought out loud. "Would your family make its money from trade along with my husband?"

"Yes, ma'am. I thought Gardiner sounded familiar. Your husband makes things tough for me. He has a shrewd mind and a cunning way around business." He smiled. "I would be honored to meet him."

"I'm sure he would be delighted as well." Maddie smiled. "And please, I am not a governess, so call me Madeline or Mrs. Gardiner."

"Of course." Bingley stated happily.

"And this is Lord Darcy and his sister Georgiana." Lizzie turned the slightest shade of pink, signaling to her aunt that this was indeed THE Lord Darcy that had written to her uncle a few weeks ago

"Ah, Lord Darcy, my husband has told me about you."

"Lizzie has told me some of you as well, ma'am. I am very pleased to meet you." William said formally. Georgiana and Lizzie both cleared their throats. "How much has your husband told you about me?"

"Much. But by the way you are acting-"

"Lord Bingley, Georgiana, Darcy has proposed to me and I have accepted but we do not wish to tell very many people for fear that my mother will discover it. I am moving to London to fall under the care of my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner."

Maddie smiled, Will visibly relaxed, and Georgiana and Bingley seemed to glow out of happiness.

"He has told me that. And describes you very much like your friend Mr. Bingley just described Mr. Gardiner very smart, very clever, and very cunning. And yet, he also says that you are one of the most polite and honorable men he knows. Whatever you put in that letter must have been very noble."

"Letter?" Georgiana asked.

"I wrote a letter to Mr. Gardiner asking for Lizzie's hand." Darcy explained to his sister.

"My husband said you were quite persuasive." Maddie smiled. "I am glad."

"Aunt…" Lizzie moaned. "Would you like to see Carter and Mary before you go? Carter is quite put out… Maybe you can talk to him?" Lizzie sighed.

"Put out, hmm?" She smiled. "Well I will put him back in, even if I have to drag him to Longbourn by his ear, put him over-"

"Aunt Madeline…" Lizzie warned, knowing that her kind aunt was about to make her brother's life very embarrassing.

"Very well. I understand. Deniability when he comes to you." She smiled and winked at the group. "It was wonderful to meet you all." She stated as she turned and left

"Your aunt is…" Darcy searched for the correct word for Madeline Gardiner.

"She is completely wonderful!" Georgiana exclaimed. "I wish Aunt Catherine was like her. She is so kind and friendly and lively and human!"

"Georgiana, are you implying that Aunt Catherine is not human?" Darcy laughed

"Of course she is not human. How can she be, keeping Cousin Ann locked in her room hidden from the world to protect her from being spoiled by the uncleanliness of society until she convinces you to marry her?" Georgiana snarled angrily. "I remember Ann when we were children. She was not sickly. She was not weak. She was not in any danger. But then women started to show interest in you and she locked her away so that she would be the most pure woman on the marriage market. I hate Aunt Catherine, more than you can possibly know." She finished darkly and walked into the back garden, keeping her distance from the other Bennet women.

Darcy moved to follow her before Lizzie stopped him. "Let me. I think I know what's wrong."

Lizzie followed her future sister-in-law to the garden. On her way she saw Carter turning red with shame at her aunt's presumably harsh words, Mary holding back a snicker and keeping a failing to hold a serious race. She walked through the doors onto the grass lawn that lead to the garden to hear her mother talking to anyone who would listen how her daughters were about to marry the richest and most powerful men that Hertforshire had ever seen despite the best efforts of Lizzie who her mother declared to be wicked to the core. She kept walking to find Georgiana spinning a daisy between her fingers.

"Is your aunt so very wicked, Georgiana?" She asked as she sat down. "What has she done that your brother does not know? I will not tell him, I promise. I am good at keeping secrets."

"You are, aren't you, Lizzie." She said softly before taking a deep breath. "When I was thirteen I visited my Aunt and I… My… I entered woman hood." She blushed. Lizzie just took her hand and urged Georgiana forward with her story. "When she found out, she invited fifty men to her house to introduce me to men before I went into society and learned any poor manners and made any damaging friendships and connections. Once the men realized that I was only thirteen and they were all in their thirties, all but one left saying that I was a nice girl, but since my brother was not there and I was not out nor old enough to be considered a bride.  
There was one man, he was 19, he was a Lord, and I thought that all men had the same morals that my brother and father had. But I was mistaken. I had written to my brother, telling him what Aunt Catherine was planning, so I figured that I could detain him long enough. But I couldn't. My aunt started to act like your mother. She threw me at him, told him lies about me, and told him of nonexistent passions. One night after dinner, she left the two of us alone together and he proposed. When I refused, stating every reason that I had. I did not love him, we hadn't courted, he hadn't received my brother's approval, and that I did not even know what type of man he was. And then it was over, or so I though. He left the day before my brother arrived and he took me from that awful house. One night we got invited to a dinner by an old friend of my fathers. The man happened to be there and when I attempted to go relieve myself, he followed me, attacked me, was stopped my brother and my father's friend. My father's friend challenged him and won my honor back. But the damage was done. He ruined me. And Carter does not know about it. And he can never know. I cannot ruin him with this." The tears started to fall silently down her cheeks. Lizzie pulled her into an embrace and held her close.

"You are not ruined." She whispered.

"All of London know of the incident."

"Then they are fools and you will not be pressured into marrying someone you do not love. If you wish to see a truly ruined woman, you are looking at one."

"What?" Georgiana pulled away.

"I have scars." Lizzie whispered to her. "I have scars dating back from the age of five. Cuts that have imbedded themselves into my soul. Bruises that have never faded. My mother has left them on me."

"Have you told anyone?" She asked.

"I have never told anyone, besides you. Only two people know, my sister and my aunt. And they only know because they have seen."

"So my brother does not know either?" Georgiana asked.

"No. But he offered to marry me so that I would trust him enough to tell him. I need to find the courage to tell him before he traps himself with a truly ruined woman."

"Lizzie," Georgiana sighed sadly, "you are not ruined."

"Well…" Lizzie sighed, "That point has been a point of debate among myself and others for a long time."

"You will tell William, will you not?"

"Yes, I will eventually."

"Good. We should to return to your aunt. I really do like her quite her lot."

"So do I."

"May I visit you in London, while you are there?"

"Of course. I look forward it." She smiled. "Let us return to the wedding."


	25. Chapter 25

**GASP! An update! What are those?  
I am so sorry. Things should come out a little faster now. Not that they could come out any slower to begin with...**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye, Saying Hello**

It was with a heavy heart that Lizzie mounted Poseidon. She looked to Lucas Lodge, where she saw William looking out the window at her. The party was winding down, but they felt the same sense of longing and disappointment. _Why should everyone be so happy, _Lizzie sighed, _when I am so miserable?_ She sighed as she gently urged the horse forwards to follow the carriage. She remembered her father coming up to her and her aunt, telling them it was time for Lizzie to leave.

"But father!" Lizzie gasped, "I have not even congratulated Richard and Charlotte yet. She has been constantly talked too."

"Well it is your own fault that you did not speak to her earlier."

"Thomas!" Madeline classicized her brother in law.

"Do not start, Madeline." Thomas warned. "I am, until Elizabeth leaves Meryton, her father. And she will, for the first time in her life, do as she is told."

"Father, please." Lizzie begged quietly.

"No." He said firmly and walked away.

"I guess I am leaving now." Lizzie sighed. "I wonder if I will have to return to Longbourn and retrieve my things."

"I will go get them for you, and Poseidon for you." Maddie said quietly.

And so Lizzie was on her way to London. Away from the paths and nature and the small cabin she called her own. She would be constrained to the paths and the silly rules of propriety that the townspeople would insist on. She would have to force herself to endure with all the pain that the city would involve. And with that, she would have to endure the attentions of all the men when all she wanted was the attentions of William Darcy. She smiled at the thought of William paying attention to her sent tingles down her spine. Lizzie pulled up beside the carriage.

"Aunt, may I ride ahead?"

"Yes, but not too far. We should be stopping for lunch soon and I don't want to get too far apart." She cautioned.

"Thank you." Lizzie pulled ahead, lost in her thoughts when she realized she was in a small town. She surveyed her surroundings after looking behind her shoulder to make sure her aunts carriage was still in sight.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a smooth voice called to her, "but that is a lovely creature." Lizzie twitched in her saddle. "I apologize for startling you."

She looked down and saw a tall man with golden hair and dark eyes. But for his good looks and easy smile, there was something about him that she did not trust. She smiled politely and thanked the man in as little words as possible.

"The name is George Wickham." He started following her.

"Pleased to meet you." She said curtly.

"I am a leftenant." He added quickly.

"Well congratulations." Lizzie added, wishing the gentleman would leave.

"Where are you headed too?" He moved next to her leg.

"Lambton." She sighed.

"I am from Derbyshire!" He exclaimed. "I lived at an estate called Pemberly. I was destined to have the parish in Derbyshire, but the current master of Pemberly refused to give it to me. He and his sister are the most horrendous snobs. His sister tried to seduce me and then accused me of trying to marry her for her money when her brother found out. The Darcy's have hated me since they knew their father would have rather had me for a son and they couldn't bare it."

"Forgive me, sir, but it is quite rude of you to insult Lord Darcy and his sister in that manner."

"You know the family? Is Darcy not a proud, unamiable man and his sister just as unbearable?" Mr. Wickham goaded her.

"On the contrary, he is the best man I know and his sister one of the kindest souls that God has put on the earth." She heard her aunt's carriage pull up beside her.

"Wickham!" She snapped. "Leave my family alone!"

"Mrs. Gardiner!" Wickham exclaimed going slightly white before regaining his composure. "You look lovely today. And how are you related to my new friend."

"Excuse me, Mr. Wickham, but you do not know my name, or anything else about me. You are not my friend. And after what you said about Lord Darcy and his sister, I am afraid we could never be friends. He would never refuse to give someone something that would be rightfully theirs. If you did not receive the parish, then I am sure it is because of something you did."

"Well I-" Wickham turned red and tried to cut her off.

"Furthermore, it is very rude to talk to a lady before you have been introduced to her or before you know her name. I will never tell you my name and I would greatly appreciate it if you would not converse with me anymore."

Lizzie and her aunt departed not a second later, Lizzie smiling at the defense she gave of William. He would be proud of her. They reached the inn where they would be taking lunch a few minutes after the ladies encounter with the man known as Mr. Wickham. They sat down and Maddie reached for Lizzie's hands. "I am so very proud of you, Lizzie. George Wickham was born with a bad seed planted in his heart. And you saw through his charm right away. It took your uncle and me years to be able to see him as the scoundrel he is. And it took your Darcy longer and he grew up with Wickham."

"You knew William as a boy?"

"Only a little. I knew his parents well, but as his mother became more ill our families drifted apart. His mother, Ann, was a kind and sweet woman, and his father was a good and noble man."

"Would-" Lizzie took a breath, "Would they approve of me."

"Yes they would. They wanted their children to be happy. I don't think they would have expected you. But I think they smile down on the woman that their son has chosen. They would approve of you. Now, Lady Darcy's sister, Lady Catherine, forgive my language but she is a horrendous snob."

"Yes, Georgiana had told me some things about her. What should I do, aunt? I do not want to separate a family, even if I love one of the members quite a lot."

"Do not worry about Lady Catherine. The town gossip is that she is bankrupting her estate and that her brother, Lord Matlock has taken over running it so it does not fall to ruin and have taken her daughter Ann into their care. The Matlock family, the brother of Lord Darcy's mother, they are wonderful people. Not afraid of those in trade. Are families are good friends. Lady Matlock throws wonderful dinner parties." Madeline smiled fondly. "They have two very charming sons. I am hoping that we can introduce you when we reach London."

"So soon?" Lizzie paled at the thought of meeting anyone in down. And when she realized that she would be meeting William's family before he arrived and told them of their engagement, she felt like she would be ill.

"Do not worry, Lizzie." He aunt noticed her disposition. "I will wait to introduce you until your fiancé arrives in London. Then he can introduce you himself."

Lizzie was instantly relieved. They enjoyed their lunch and headed off at a brisk pace, wanting to reach London before it was too late. Happily, they reached the Gardiner residence just as the sun was beginning to set. Lizzie was very grateful to her cousin for holding his wedding so early in the morning and slightly grateful to her father for making her leave the wedding reception before the sun was high in the sky. Unfortunately, her uncle was not there to greet them. He left a letter explaining that he had to attend a dinner event that owner of one of the companies he invested in was holding. He did not know when his wife and niece would return and, as a precaution not to wake them, decided to sleep at his club. He would be returning to the house to break his fast and was looking forward to showing Lizzie around the city.

Lizzie went to sleep that night, dreaming of her upcoming life away from her mother's harsh ways and her sisters' cruelty. She dreamed of her future family with the Gardiners and the Darcys and the fun she would have with them. She dreamed of being away from the cottage in the woods, the absence of her father, and the desire to escape.

Lizzie dreamed of being happy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Letters and Debates**

Edward Gardiner was a very happy man. He was married to a woman he loved and who loved him in return. He had a company that produced enough income that he could support his wife beyond the bare necessities. He had a home, with a warm bed, and enough food to put on the table each night. The one thing that he and his wife didn't have that they so craved was a child of their own. So when Thomas Bennett wrote to him, asking him if he could take Lizzie into his care, he was thrilled to say yes. Lizzie Bennet was his favorite niece. And both he and his wife were appalled at the way that she was treated. Her father ignored her and her mother abused her. She was tormented in all aspects of her life and the Gardiners were thrilled to offer her a sanctuary, a home, until the day that she would find a man that she wanted to spend her life with.

And then he received a letter from Lizzie with another one enclosed in it from Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, Earl of Derbyshire. He remembered the man as a boy, always caring for his younger sister and going with his mother when she visited the tenants. He remembered the Darcy boy driving his father mad. He remembered the former Darcy patriarch telling him that he was ashamed that his son was so soft. "The master of Pemberley rules Derbyshire with an iron grip and a firm heart. The boy is too soft, too much like his mother." All Gardiner remembered saying was that it was better to have a heart that is invested in everything then to have no heart at all. Darcy eased up on the boy after that, ever so slightly.

And that letter he received was shocking to him. Darcy had asked Lizzie to marry him, and she had said yes and was asking for his approval. Lizzie didn't want him to ask her father, because she didn't want her mother or sisters to know that the two had been courting each other. In fact, Darcy and Elizabeth had only told a few people of their courtship and were hoping to keep the knowledge of their pairing as secret as possible. But Darcy proclaimed he loved Lizzie. He told of how they met, how they connected while Lizzie was ill, how they fell in love through that, how Lizzie was his closest friend, and how Darcy was always going to protect her.

Edward was ashamed of the way Elizabeth had been treated for her entire life. He had wanted to take her in since she was a small child. And now that he had succeeded, someone wanted to come and take her away from him again. It was like a blow to the stomach. Maybe he and Maddie didn't deserve children in some way.

But for someone to want to marry Lizzie, and always tried to put her desires before and above their own, that made him happy. And so he agreed, sending his permission to Darcy to marry Elizabeth, as long as he came to ask permission in person as well. The Gardiners had planned to stay in London for three weeks before going to Lambton for a month or two as a treat for Lizzie.

He returned to the house early, many hours before breakfast. Not wanting to disturb his beloved wife and niece, he went straight for his study. He sat at his desk, the letter from Darcy still sitting folded in the corner of his desk. He sighed and picked it up, reading it again. He had read it several times since giving his permission to Darcy. Every time he read it, he became more convinced that he had made the right decision. Darcy did truly care about Lizzie, and he was an honorable man. He had done some discrete questioning about his character and was pleased, yet not completely surprised at what he had heard. Darcy didn't partake in gambling, he did not carry on with mistresses. He did not drink in excess, nor did he partake in any solicitous pleasures from the orient. Although he did on occasion make risky business decisions, they always seemed to have a favorable outcomes. Darcy was a good man, Edward was sure of that.

So, although Edward did not want to give up Lizzie, he was happy to be giving her to such a man as Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Dreams Come True**

Fitzwilliam Darcy was not an excitable man. On the contrary, he rarely showed any emotion, an unfortunate mechanism to protect himself from his father's wrath. His father was of the firm belief that only the weaker sex were to show emotion, and only the lower classes of women were to show emotions other than happiness. It was Darcy's mother that showed him that emotions were strength. His mother was the strongest person he knew, and she only showed her emotions to those she loved the most. His father was not one of them. Darcy was well aware, even from an early age, that his parents' marriage was not one of love and happiness, but arranged for money and power. It was his mother that demanded that Darcy and Georgiana marry for love and friendship.

And now, he and his sister were in their carriage, traveling to London so that Darcy could ask Lizzie's new guardian for her hand in marriage. He closed his eyes and dreamt of one of the dances they shared at the Netherfield Ball.

_She was in the most beautiful and simple white gown. It had a pearly shine to it, sending the light from the candles shining on the gown. Georgiana had told him that Lizzie was going to be borrowing one of her dresses, as was Mary. He never expected, however, to embrace the language of Charles Bingley: Elizabeth Bennet was an angel. As they shared a dance, their bare hands touched and he felt a vibration of energy traveling across his body. He held her hand a little longer than he was supposed to, causing them to break away late and fall a second behind the other dancers. But it was worth it. _

The carriage pulled up to the Darcy townhouse very early the next morning. He had now been apart from Lizzie for a week exactly, and he would not stand for any longer. He went to his chambers and promptly fell asleep, dreaming of soft olive skin and piercing green eyes. He awoke just as promptly, bathing, dressing, and breaking his fast in severe efficiency. He was ready to call on the Gardiner residence by ten o'clock, and he realized that they, specifically _she_, would not be ready to receive him at this time. But, as he paced, the comprehension dawned upon him that he could not wait any longer. So at a quarter to eleven, Darcy walked up to the Gracechurch Street home of Mr. Edward Gardiner, and rang the bell. A large stout man opened the door and Darcy, presuming him to be the butler, handed him his card.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Gardiner has been expecting you sir. Step right in." The butler said monotonously. Darcy did as he was told and came into the house. It was modest, yet tasteful and elegant. It was clean and orderly and reminded him of his aunt and uncle's home.

"May I take your hat and coat, sir?"

Darcy shrugged the coat and handed him his hat.

"That will be all Mr. Miles. I will show him to Mr. Gardiner." A middle aged woman came down the stairs. Mr. Miles bowed to the mistress of the house and left the hall.

"I barely recognize you, Lord Darcy. I knew you as a child." She smiled. "I am Madeline Gardiner, Elizabeth's aunt. I was at the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Collins."

"You were a good friend of my mothers." Darcy said quietly as he bowed. "And I do remember you from the wedding, ma'am. My sister was quite taken by you."

"No need to be so formal with me, young man. Please, call me Madeline or Aunt, as I believe that we are soon to be family."

"I dearly hope so Ma'-", He stopped and corrected himself, "Madeline."

"He is in his study. Elizabeth is upstairs resting. She just returned from a ride in the park."

"She does dearly love to ride." Darcy smiled at the thought of her.

"You do love her, don't you?" Madeline teased, laughing as she spoke. Darcy blushed a deep shade of crimson, following with a light chuckle. "This way." She said happily, as she showed him to her husband's office. When they reached it, she knocked lightly on the door.

"Edward, there is a young man here about dear Lizzie!" She called through the door.

"Another one! How do young men find their information these days?" He opened the door. "Ah! Darcy!" He exclaimed happily.

"May I have Miss Elizabeth's hand in marriage?" Darcy asked quickly.

"You do get to the point, don't you?" Gardiner's voice full of amusement.

"If other men are coming for Miss Elizabeth, then I have no time to spare. My only desire is to make her happy, and I know she wishes to marry me. So please, allow me to marry Miss Elizabeth. You gave your written consent, dependent on coming to ask in person. Please, do not withdraw that consent."

"Well, Edward? He has been the most direct of the young men."

"And he is the most formal."

The Gardiners just stood their smiling.

"Uncle Edward, stop tormenting the boy!" Lizzie called to the group. "You know no young man even knows I am in London and you know I will marry none but him, so put him out of his misery. Honestly Uncle, I leave you and Aunt alone for a few minutes…"

"But I was having such fun. With no one around to tease, life can be so boring." Gardiner whined.

Darcy just stood at the door, stunned beyond words. Was this man truly just toying with him?

"Don't look so downtrodden, Fitzwilliam." Lizzie teased. "Although you are quite adorable when you pout. And Uncle, now is not the time for such teasing. Let Lord Darcy get to know you first."

Darcy came to his senses and bowed to her. "Miss Elizabeth. Words cannot express how happy I am to see you again."

"Lord Darcy," she bowed. "I did give you leave to use my Christian name."

"Edward, look! It is like they don't even remember that we are here!" Madeline whispered happily.

"Indeed. I must give my consent now. For at this moment, I am certain that no man could make Lizzie as happy as Lord Darcy."

"Oh! Uncle!" Lizzie ran forward and embraced him. "Thank you! A thousand times, thank you!"

* * *

**So I imagine that a week or so has passed in the story between the last chapter and this one.  
I have the plot lined up, now just to write it.**

**To answer some questions:  
Yes, Nonna will make a grand appearance.  
Yes, Lady Catherine will make a (not as grand) appearance.  
We have not seen the last of Mrs. Bennet, Jane, or Lydia.  
Darcy's title is: LORD FITZWILLIAM DARCY, EARL OF DERBYSHIRE.**


	28. Chapter 28

The Gardiners were keeping a close eye on their new ward and her new fiancé. It was not that they did not trust the pair, but the two of them knew very well that a brief kiss, no matter how chaste the intention, could become something much, much more. They watched as the loving pair sat whispering on the couch, lost in their own world.

"Lord Darcy," Edward interrupted the two, "when were you planning on announcing your engagement."

Darcy sat up straight and cleared his throat. "That is what Lizzie and I were discussing."

"We are traveling to our estate in Lambton in a fortnight, perhaps you would like to read the bans there instead of hear in London?"

"We are traveling to Lambton, Uncle?" Lizzie asked happily.

"Yes. I thought it would be a nice change for you." He smiled.

"Would it be any trouble if I followed you and your family, Mr. Gardiner?" Darcy asked. "I would stay at Pemberley, of course." He added quickly.

"It would not be any trouble." Madeline replied for her husband. "I'm sure Lizzie would enjoy having your company. Would your sister be joining you?"

"I do not know if I would be able to stop her." He smiled, replying with a slight laugh underneath his breath.

"I hope I can see her before then, though." Lizzie said softly.

"I it is amiable with your aunt and uncle," he turned and addressed them, "I was hoping you could join my sister and myself for diner tomorrow night?"

"We have nothing planned for that night." Edward responded. "We accept your invitation."

"Good." Darcy smiled at Lizzie. "Good."

The two looked into each other's eyes and quickly blushed.

So the meeting went on in this manner, and when Darcy left, Madeline Gardiner suddenly remembered that she needed her husband's help retrieve something from somewhere, leaving the newly engaged couple alone in the hall.

They stood there, in silence, waiting for them to come back and after a minute or so has passed, both came to the realization that Elizabeth would be showing him out and that the Gardiners had given the two a rare opportunity.

Darcy held out his hand and Lizzie took it and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Ellie." He whispered into her hair, breathing in the scent of jasmine and a smell of the stable where she had no doubt spent her morning.

"Will." She nuzzled her face into his chest, reveling in his warmth.

"I have something for you, but I was so distracted this morning that I forgot it." Lizzie felt him blush as he spoke to her.

"It can wait."

The two returned to silence, standing in the hall forgetting all the cares in the world.

"Look at them, Edward." Maddie whispered to her husband. "Look at how happy they are."

"I can see, Maddie. Anyone could see. A blind man could see how happy they are." Edward commented.

"Do you remember us, when we first got engaged?" Maddie asked.

"Of course I do." Edward took her hand. "I imagine we looked much like our niece and her new fiancé."

"We must keep this away from her mother. Out of the papers. Lizzie will have no peace otherwise." Maddie said sadly.

"I agree. Fanny was so set on Darcy marrying Lydia."

"That little brat." Maddie spat.

"Fanny or Lydia?" Edward chuckled.

"Both." Maddie said in sincerity.

"I will tell Darcy to keep it close to his chest. He's that sort of man, but I will remind him to do so."

"Thank you."

Darcy hummed as he walked down the street. He was on his way home when he heard Gardiner calling to him.

"Gardiner!" Darcy smiled, unable to contain his good mood.

"I was hoping to catch you." Gardiner took a moment to catch his breath. "My wife and I want to make sure that your engagement does not reach my sister."

"Believe me, I have the fullest intention of keeping this as far away from Mrs. Bennet as possible." Darcy grimaced, his good mood somewhat spoiled by the thought of his fiancée's mother and two sisters.

"Good. I also wanted to speak to you about Lizzie's dowry, and the rest of the settlement. Although it is not something to discuss on the streets of London."

"I agree. Would you like to accompany me to my home? We can discuss things out of the smog and away from the ears of the ton."

"That would be amiable to me." Gardiner smiled and the two headed off together towards Darcy house.

Both in agreement that they could not have total silence, Gardiner reinitiated conversation. "What is Pemberley like? I confess that although my wife has seen your home, I have not."

"Pemberley is an accumulation of several Darcy generations. It has seen riches and has seen hardship. Yet is still stands, strong and true to Derbyshire. Are employees all receive education and their families and children are guaranteed jobs for their lifetime. We run the land as well as we possibly can, with hot summers and icy winters. I would like to think that Pemberley is a home to anyone who needs one. I run it with a firm hand, yet I hope that I am never cruel to anyone under my care. The employees are my family. I have known them all my life, some have been their longer than I." He smiled wistfully, thinking of his home.

"It seems like a wonderful place." Gardiner replied. "It seems like a good place. For everyone. Especially Lizzy."

"I hope she will like it." Darcy sighed.

"I think it would not matter where she lived, as long as it was with you." Gardiner said bluntly.

"Sir?"

"I have never seen her truly happy, except with you. You make her smile in a way that makes her light up."

Darcy was silent.

"No response, sir?" Gardiner quizzed.

"I did not know I needed to. But I must say that it has been my goal since I made Elizabeth's acquaintance to make her smile." Darcy answered.

"Why?"

"Sir?"

"Why is it your goal to make her smile?"

"Because she has such a beautiful smile. And It means so much since she has had little opportunity to be happy. I know that they are a gift and that they are always genuine."

Gardiner smiled, now even more sure that this was more than a passing fascination on Darcy's part. He was proud of Lizzie. It was rare that one got the chance to marry someone they loved as deeply as she and Darcy loved each other.

The two men reached their destination and entered the Darcy town house.

"This is the way to my study. Will you join me?" Darcy motioned to a closed door.

"Yes." Gardiner removed his hat. "Let us talk."


	29. Chapter 29

**Shocking Proposals**

The two men sat down at a wood desk, with intricate carvings and scrollwork up the legs and around the edge of the top. Darcy sat in a well-worn, much liked chair with emerald green upholstery that had faded with time to be more of a light green than an emerald. Gardiner, on the other hand, took his seat in a high-backed, newer leather chair that he pulled up to the other side of the desk.

"Now Darcy-"

"I would like to settle five thousand pounds on Elizabeth for every year after I will die. I want to be certain that she wants for nothing, regardless of the expense of what she should want. Everything else does not matter to me." Darcy said earnestly.

"Dear Lord." Gardiner hunched in his chair. "So much? I am glad to hear that, but it is quite a large sum. You are aware that I can only give Lizzie two thousand pounds for her dowry. If she were under the care of her mother and father, it would have only been seven hundred fifty to one thousand pounds."

"Money is no object to me. To be quite frank, I have made more money through trade, investments, and through the land then I could ever hope to spend. If Elizabeth was a selfish person, which I thank the stars for every night that she is not, I would settle less. But I know that she will always hesitate to ask for assistance in any way, it her nature. And I do not want her to struggle. I do not want her to have to have to ask, since it is something she will be uncomfortable with." Darcy took a breath before he continued. "She is more precious to me than anything. I would give her all my income if it would make her happy. I have told the town I have an income of ten thousand a year. But in the reality of the situation, I have an income of twenty to twenty-five thousand pounds a year, with the interest that builds on my savings every year."

Gardiner hissed through his teeth. That was more money than he could ever dream of. "Why?" He asked. "Why so much?"

"My great-great grandfather was a heavy gambler." Darcy swallowed. "He all but lost Pemberley. My great grandfather wanted to make sure that never happened again. Through marriage and good business sense, he managed to get all the money back, and then some. And then my grandfather made a very risky investment, and he all but tripled the value of the Darcy name and of Pemberley. Ever since that day, the Darcy family have made it its goal to be able to provide for the grand-children of the estate. It is a safety that many a family do not have."

"Lizzie will surely be safe with five thousand a year." Gardiner agreed.

"So then should we draw up the settlement?" Darcy reached into a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper.

"It sounds reasonable to me. However, there is the matter of daughters." Gardiner smiled as Darcy blushed.

"Any daughters that I would be fortunate to have would have large dowries as well as something left to them in my will." Darcy stammered.

"You seem to have it all figured out." Gardiner laughed.

"I have had some time to think about it." Darcy sighed. "Ever since I asked Elizabeth to court me it has been my intention to marry her. I have loved her for some time."

"I know. She told us. She also wrote to us about the waltz the two of you shared." Gardiner stated pointedly.

"Sir…" Darcy bit his tongue.

"She enjoyed it quite a lot." Gardiner put Darcy's mind at ease. "Although I am quite sure you and your friend scandalized all of Hertfordshire."

Darcy blushed before joining Gardiner in a light laugh. "Yes, I was under that impression as well.

"I believe we should draw up our agreement now." Gardiner brought them back to the original topic.

Darcy cleared his throat and reached for his pen. The two put pen to paper and wrote out the settlement and Gardiner was leaving the house of Lord Darcy before it was time for lunch. Deciding it would be more enjoyable to walk, he returned along the same path that he and Darcy had taken to get to the home. When he did get home, he found his wife waiting for him in his study.

She waited until he sat down in his chair. "I hope everything went well."

"Better than any guardian could ever imagine." Gardiner laughed.

"Really?"

"Five thousand a year after his death." He whispered.

"Oh my…" Madeline gasped. "Will you tell her?"

"I do not know. She will not like it. I know that. And I believe that Darcy would want to tell her himself."

"Lizzie will not like us keeping this from her."

"True. But I believe it is for the best."

Little did the two know that Lizzie Bennet was behind the door, and heard every word.

**To those who are celebrating it this weekend, Happy Thanksgiving! To everyone else, Happy Weekend!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A quick AN. I have received note that there are lots of pet names around. Here's what I'm going for Darcy and Lizzie. Darcy only calls Lizzie, Ellie when their alone. When they're in company he calls her Lizzie or Elizabeth depending on the people around him. I'm trying to make Lizzie only call Darcy 'Will' when they are alone or in really close company and William or Darcy when they are in public, again depending on the company. If I mess it up, apologies. Sometimes when I write, rules I set for myself get jumbled in my head.  
Thanks for sticking with me. I'm about a third of the way done, but don't hold me to it!  
~MNINOB**

* * *

**A Letter**

Lizzie sat on the stone bench in the small garden at the back of the house. _Five thousand pounds a year_, she thought. Lost in contemplation, Lizzie didn't hear the footsteps that came up behind her.

"Lizzie?" Her aunt touched her shoulder lightly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, aunt. Just contemplating how much my life is changing."

"It is changing quite a lot." Madeline sat down next to her. "Are the changes amiable?"

"I believe so. I do not regret my new engagement. But I do not believe that I know what being the wife of a man such as my fiancé entails."

"Much the same as any other wife. There are very few differences between what you will be doing and what I do." Her aunt reassured her.

"Truly, Aunt?" Lizzie turned, looking hopeful.

"Truly." Madeline rubbed her back. "You will manage your house, hold dinners, manage staff, and the like. You will only be grander and more observed than myself."

"Observed?"

"Yes. The ladies of society will try to sully your name. Some will eventually try to emulate your decisions. Others will always despise you and try to ruin you, ruin your marriage, destroy your family." Madeline stated honestly.

Lizzie sat in silence, now suddenly sure she would never come to town again. That when she left with her aunt and uncle for Lambton, she would never come to town unless she was absolutely needed to. Lizzie suddenly felt the need to speak to William. For his comfort. His reassurance. Her aunt helped, but nothing and no one compared to William. "Aunt, if you do not mind, I would like to write a letter."

"Of course, dear." Her aunt stood with her. "I will leave you in peace. Come and find me if you need anything."

Lizzie nodded and went up to her room, gathering a pen, some paper, and a writing board before heading to the private stables to spend time with her favorite companion.

She opened the stall door after making sure that there was no one present in the area. Lizzie sighed as Poseidon laid down and she sat in front of him, leaning her back against her horse's warm stomach. She rested the board on her thighs and sighed, putting pen to paper.

_My dearest Will,_

_I know that you would not have like me to find out in this manner, but I have and I am so worried. Five thousand a year, Will? Truly? I cannot believe that you would settle that much on me. Even if I was a lady of town, that sum is ridiculous. I also know that you would probably say that you have the money. You have no need of it. But what of saving, Will? For something unexpected. For if things go badly. For our future children, if God will bless us with them._

_I do want to be a mother, a wife, a head of household. But that terrifies me even more. I fear I shall disappointment. The only household that I have run is the one room house that you proposed to me in. I do not know how to run a household, especially the size of Pemberley. I am so in love with you, Will, that I fear losing you. If I were to lose you I fear my heart would break in two._

_You have given me more freedom and happiness than my entire life put together. That is not the only reason why I agreed to marry you. I do love you. And I hope that you do not live to regret asking me to marry you. I am bruised and scared permanently, Will. I …_

Lizzie stopped when a tear fell onto the paper, making the surface impossible to write on.

"Oh, Poseidon." She curled into his neck. "What am I going to do?" No response. She straightened and took a breath before finishing her letter. She closed it, opened a drawer in the writing desk pulling out a match and some wax, and sealed the letter. She wrote _William_ on the front and stopped.

She wasn't going to send this letter. It would make Will leave her. So she kissed Poseidon's muzzle, stood, and returned to her room. She took the key from around her neck and opened her lock box. She pulled out the jewelry, the music box, the trinkets, her grandmother's letters. She pulled up on a little loop on the box. There was a secret compartment there. She never used it. She never had cause to. But now she did. She never wanted anyone to see this letter. And if she ever had the brilliant idea to write Will any more letters like this, she would put them here too and then, someday in the future, she would give them to Will personally. So that he could ask her questions and she could respond to them immediately.

She put everything back in, locked the box and slipped the key around her neck. She would know the right time to show Will. She could feel it.


	31. Chapter 31

**I am ****_SOOOOOOOO_**** Sorry for the wait. I needed to take a break due to personal issues then the holidays came up and then I got super busy. But now I have some extra time and now I'll be updating more often. I hope. I am not done with the story, and I haven't given up on it.  
So thank you, to all who have stuck with it. Who have followed and favorited the story and who have long waited for this update. **

**Diner With the Darcy's… and then some**

Lizzie dressed for dinner with the Darcy's, her hands trembling as she did up the buttons of her dress. Her aunt had told her that she had discovered during the day that Will's aunt and uncle as well as their two sons would be attending the dinner with them. Now Lizzie would be meeting her fiancé's family, and they had no idea who she was or that she and William are getting married. She hoped that they would approve of her and that she wouldn't disappoint William or his sister.

But this was a new dress, which her aunt had made just for dinner tonight. She had gone to the warehouse with her aunt and uncle after William left to pick out the fabrics, and then took the ones she liked to her aunt's shop, where the one dressmaker that was there that day, made the dress so quickly that it was ready to be picked up after diner. It was a deep green, with a collar that ended and eighth of the way up neck and tight sleeves. The body of the dress was green silk and the bodice had black lace that the seamstress left loose at the border of the supported part of the dress and up the neck. There was a border of black lace on the bottom edge of the dress and on the wrists of her dress, both of which were left loose like the lace on the bodice. She looked at her dressing table. Her aunt had given her a simple silver necklace with a single emerald that rested where her sternum met her collarbone. It came with simple emerald and silver earrings. She pinned her hair up off her neck with silver pins, which had silver and emerald flowers on the ends. Lizzie admitted to herself that she looked slightly old fashioned in her dress, but she did not look out of date either. It was an appropriate look for this dinner. If she were to show up in a low cut bodice and a bare arms, she would be letting his family think the worst of her.

She took a deep breath and wished that there would only be William and his sister at dinner tonight, but that was not to be. She was still shaken from her discovery at the amount settled on her, but she had to have faith that William would always love her, regardless of her past. She was determined to make this dinner to go well. She would walk into the house, she would sit at the table, and she would make sure that there would be no reason for him to be ashamed of her.

Lizzie left her room and descended into the hall, where her aunt and uncle were waiting for her.

"You look lovely, my dear." Her uncle smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle." Lizzie blushed.

"You do not need to be worried, Lizzie." Her aunt reassured her. "His aunt will love you. So will his cousin Richard. He enjoys things that make his cousin happy. His older brother will, if he actually decides to leave his world of luxury, flirt shamlessly and inappropriately. His uncle," she sighed, "I do not know how he will react. He will either ignore you, accept you silently in a way that appears similar to pride and indifference."

"Now Madeline." Edward tisked.

"He and his family may be good people, but you must admit that Lord Matlock has a habit of seeming arrogant."

"That is true. But I must add, that he generally like people and he ignores very few."

By this time they had made their way into the carriage and were almost to Darcy House.

"We are almost there, Lizzie." Her uncle said.

"Just be yourself, my dear." Her aunt patted her knee. "Your fiancé loves you."

Lizzie merely nodded, words caught in her throat. So many things could go wrong tonight. She could use the wrong fork, or say the wrong thing. She would have to talk about her family and that would for sure turn the dinner sour. And if she didn't talk about her family, she would seem like an idiotic, brainless woman who had somehow forced her way into their nephew's life. If she talked about the things she enjoyed, the she could be seen as an arrogant woman who didn't know her place in society and would publicly humiliate them.

"Lizzie, stop being so negative." Her aunt sighed. "We have arrived. Everything will be alright."

Lizzie stepped out of the carriage once her guardians had done the same. The trio arrived at the door and the butler took their coats. Lizzie's spine tingled and she turned around, seeing Will and his sister standing there.

"Lord Darcy, Miss Darcy." She curtsied. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner."

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Bennet." He smiled pleased.

Georgiana rushed forwards, proper manners be damned, and embraced her. "I am so glad that you came tonight. It was just going to be the family, and I would be forced to endure the flirtations of my elder cousin George." She sighed slightly. "I apologize for his actions in advance."

"I have been warned already, Georgie. But thank you for your concern. It means a great deal."

Georgiana beamed and returned to a different room.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you care to join me?" Darcy held out his arm for her.

"Very much, Lord Darcy." She smiled and took his offered arm.

The group now made their way in the direction that Georgiana went. It was then that they all stopped shocked at the voice behind the door.

"But what do you know of the family truly?" A young man's voice resonated. "She comes from a poor family. Father, you yourself said that she is just a ward of wealthier relatives. She is probably just hunting cousin's fortune and we should just avoid her at all costs. She is probably ugly and cantankerous."

"George!" An older male voice chastised. Lizzie assumed it was Lord Matlock.

"Cousin George!" She heard Georgiana cry. "You have no idea about her mother! About her sisters! How awful they are! You have no idea how they treated her! How she has-"

"Georgiana?" Lizzie stepped through the door. She felt disgusted as she suddenly realized that George Fitzwilliam was staring at her in a manner that seemed to be the definition of how a cad might look at his next intended target. "May I speak to you by the window?" She asked quietly her eyes starting to feel wet with the possibility of tears.

"Oh, Lizzie! Of course you can." Georgiana rushed towards her friend, seeing that she needed her help, and pulled her to the window with a seat underneath it. "I am so sorry you had to hear my cousin say such things. His mother was already chastising him for appearing at this dinner at the edge of drunkenness and demanded a reason why he would disrespect his family so. You and your family were the apparent reason."

"It is no matter." Lizzie sighed. "I was wondering how long it would take for my family to be under scrutiny. The answer, it appears, is no time at all."

"I'm sorry I insulted your family." She sighed.

"It is not a problem. You were telling the truth." Lizzie told her young friend. "Besides, you did not reveal any of my secrets."

o*o

At the same time on the other side of the room, Lord and Lady Matlock were having a harsh conversation with their son.

"George, I have never been so ashamed of you. And that is a phrase I never thought I would say after that horrible incident with the young lady at Madame LaFleur's!" His father smacked him on the back of the head.

"What did I say that was not the truth?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"All but the 'wealthier relatives' part." Edward interjected. "Hello Mathew. Lucille." He bowed unhappily.

"Edward." Lord Matlock smiled through gritted teeth, still angry at his son. "I apologize for my son's incompetence." He looked at George. "And now his leering at your niece."

Now it was Lady Matlock's turn to smack her son. "I cannot believe you!" She hissed. "First you insult her family. Then you insult her. Then you leer at her like one of your – excuse the language, but- one of your French whores that you spend your father's money on! You are despicable!"

George Fitzwilliam spluttered. "Mother you –"

"Are completely and totally right." He father silenced him. "And I am done shielding you. For years I have sheltered you, excused you from any wrongdoings. But after tonight I am done. Tomorrow I am contacting my lawyer and the two of us will find a solution to make you see sense, even if it means disinheriting you! So you had best be on your best behavior, or I will not even consider any other options!"

"But –"

"Silence!" Both his parents ended his tirade before it begun.

"Now Edward," Lucille said kindly, "do you think your niece is alright?" Lord and Lady Matlock, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Darcy, and Richard Fitzwilliam – who had remained silent until this point – looked to the pair of young ladies under the window.

"I believe the two are friends who are comforting each other." Darcy told the group. He was worried for Lizzie, and knew that his sister would be horrified that she had insulted Lizzie's family – even if they deserved it – and that the two would be assuring each other that no bridges were in need of mending.

o*o

"Lizzie, I know you have not had much time in London, but have you given any thought as to when you will tell him about the injuries you sustained as a child?" Georgiana placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"How much do you know?" Lizzie whitened.

"Only that your mother used to have a very bad temper and that you never wear a corset. Mary did not tell me much more. Did you not want me to know?" Georgiana panicked. "Please do not be mad a Mary. I pushed her for information ever so hard." Georgiana's eyes welled.

"I do not mind you knowing about me. In fact I would tell you more if dinner was not a pressing issue."

"You should tell my brother. He has been worried about it since you fell ill. He overheard about some bruises because of a conversation between Mary and the doctor and he has been asking me about it ever since."

"When would the time be right, though?"

"How about you come to lunch tomorrow? And after, I go to my room to collect some duets. I found some lovely piano and harp songs as well as several piano duets that would be lovely. That way there would be some time for you and my brother to talk."

"Are you quite sure?" Lizzie was still pale.

"I am. My brother cares about you so. The thought of you ever being in pain makes him so unhappy and he just starts moping."

"He does?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Please, _please_, tell him." She begged.

"I will tell him." Lizzie sighed before adding, "but only what I'm comfortable sharing."

"Of course." Georgiana nodded. "I'm just glad that you are sharing something with him."

They smiled at each other before realizing there was a group looking at them.

"I believe we have held up dinner long enough, don't you?" Lizzie smiled.

"I believe you are quite right." Georgiana smiled back

o*o

"But what do you think they are talking about?" Lady Matlock pressed.

"Probably George's insults." Richard spoke for the first time.

"Now Richard," his aunt sighed, "please don't start."

"I wasn't starting. I know better." Richard smiled.

"Yes." Lucille looked him in the eyes, "yes you do. I hope she did not chastise Georgiana." She said seriously.

"Mother, look at them. If anyone is doing the comforting, it is Georgiana." Richard sighed. The group returned their focus to see that Elizabeth was white and Georgiana was holding her hand. "I believe they have noticed us staring at us."

The two were looking at them smiling. The color was back in in Elizabeth's skin, and the two were smiling. They walked over to the group and smiled. "Forgive my rudeness, Lord and Lady Matlock." Elizabeth curtsied perfectly, "My name is Elizabeth Bennet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you my dear." Lord Matlock nodded to her. "I apologize for my son. He doesn't know when to keep his large mouth shut."

"No apologies are needed. I have thicker skin than it would seem." She smiled.

"I'm just glad that you don't seem to be offended." Lady Matlock sighed.

"Now that that the unpleasant part of the conversation is over with, could we get to dinner?" Richard looked at the group.

"Please forgive Richard." Lord Matlock laughed, "His time in the army has given him great respect and discipline over anything except his stomach."

Richard Fitzwilliam had the decency to blush.

Darcy offered his arm to Lizzie, Richard to Georgiana, and the two married couples paired themselves leaving a miserable George Fitzwilliam to himself. The group took places at the dinner table, Darcy at the head, Elizabeth at his right and Georgiana at his left. Lord Matlock and his wife took up places next to Lizzie and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner next to Richard, who was on Georgiana's right.

That left George to sit next to his brother or his mother, neither were appealing to him.

"Now that we all have taken our places," Darcy smiled at the way it had neatly fallen into place, "I motion that we all start dinner."

"I second the motion!" His uncle replied playfully.

"Motion granted!" Lady Matlock smiled.

Darcy signaled for the first course to be brought out and dinner started. The soup was served and the group started to eat.

"So," Lady Matlock looked up from her bowl, "how did you meet our nephew?" She raised an eyebrow.

"At a dance, in Meryton." Lizzie smiled at the memory.

"I was there helping Bingley set up his estate, remember?" Darcy added.

"Ah, yes. Bingley. Capital fellow." Lord Matlock smiled. "Tell me, did Darcy loom in the corner and scowl at the crowd?"

"Uncle!" Darcy blushed.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. I do it myself almost constantly at balls and parties. I believe you learned the trait from me." He said proudly.

"Actually," Lizzie stepped in to answer the question, "you nephew was a gentleman. He and I had a very pleasant conversation all night."

"Darcy conversed with a person he did not know!" Richard exclaimed sarcastically. "Tis a miracle!"

"Richard!" Darcy squeaked. Georgiana burst out laughing in a way that could be considered, by some, unladylike. Even his aunt and uncle were chuckling lightly. It was at this moment that Lizzie considered that maybe her fiancé was not as open in his feeling as he had seemed, and that their early and strong friendship must have been quite a new experience for him.

"Do you not have the talent for conversing easily with others?" Lizzie asked him softly. Yet somehow everyone in the room say how gentle and soothing the interaction was.

"No." Darcy replied stiffly. "I must say that is a talent that I do not possess."

"Then maybe you should take the advice that I gave my sister Mary when she started playing the pianoforte. Maybe you should practice." She looked down at her hands.

"And how would you suggest I do that? Miss Bennet?"

"Perhaps, you could start by conversing with a proprietor of a shop you frequent. Then move on to customers in the store that you recognize." She suggested. "Or…" she smiled teasingly, "you could go up to a random person on the street and wish them _good day_. That would be an easy way to become acquainted. Fundamentally, all an acquaintance needs to start is a salutation."

"A salutation?" Darcy repeated.

"Yes." Georgiana added. "I have a friend from Derbyshire that I met in a music store."

"Your duet partner?" Darcy looked at her.

"Yes!" She nodded happily. "We were in the same isle of music. We greeted each other as we passed and now we are quite good friends. You enjoy the book shop. You should start there."

The Matlock family sans George all stared at this interaction with their jaws slightly dropped. Here were the Darcys, renowned for their shy natures, openly conversing and laughing with a young lady who the family assumed they barely knew. They were starting to believe that the attachment was stronger than they were first believed. Lady Matlock was thrilled, Richard was amused, and Lord Matlock was worried.

As much as he loathed to admit it, his son was partially in the right when it came to this young lady. Her family had no money, and apparently no connections other than family in town. And while he admired Gardiner and wasn't afraid to have money in trade, he was worried that his position in the House of Lords would become compromised if he did gain family in trade. He cared for his nephew deeply, and did want him to be truly happy. But if it came to choosing between his nephew and his career, he was not sure if he would decide. This young lady was sweet for sure, but she was also dangerous. He and Lady Catherine would have to do some more persuading. Darcy's parents may not have approved of the match, but Darcy didn't need to know that. But how could he destroy any possibility for his nephew to have happiness. He would not be happy with Anne. Who was he to deny Darcy the felicity that he had found in marrying his beloved Lucille? Who was the last woman who made Darcy smile like this? To make him laugh? After his parents had died, may his beloved sister rest in peace, Darcy had retreated into a shell of himself. His father had been hard on him, as well as Anne. His sisters were both a model of what occurred when complete happiness and a semblance of love were not present in a marriage. After all the suffering and loss that Darcy had occurred, how could he cause more of it?

"Mathew?" His wife touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my dear. Why?"

"You haven't spoken at all and you have barely touched your soup." She said worriedly.

"I'm fine my dear. Just lost in my thoughts." He leaned closer before adding in a low whisper. "I was meditating on how happy Darcy seems."

"Oh, I adore Miss. Bennet!" She beamed at him.

And that settled the insufferable internal debate of Mathew Fitzwilliam. If his wife had no reserves, then neither should he.

The soup was taken away and the main course was brought out. They were enjoying talking of horses, something everyone at the table had in common, when George spoke out for the first time in the evening.

"So Miss Bennet," he leered, "tell us about your mother and the rest of your family."

Lizzie's fork dropped to the plate and she went white. Her hand started to trembled and she desperately though for an excuse.

"Lizzie's brother and her sister are simply wonderful!" Georgian said quickly. "Mary plays the pianoforte ever so well. We had many fun evenings playing music together. And when the three of us planned the ball that took place at Netherfield, we spent so many wonderful days playing trios with Lizzie on the harp!" She bubbled excitedly. "And her brother Carter is so kind to everyone as well! He too plays the pianoforte, but he only just learned some basic scales and tunes from Mary so he did not play often. He also has a true talent for woodcarving. Lizzie showed me a carving that he had made her of her horse and I was so excited that I asked him to make one of Sonata and he said he would and on the day after the ball he gave it to me and it is ever so lovely!" She smiled happily at the thought of the wooden horse sitting on her vanity upstairs. "And Mary's cousin Richard and his wife Charlotte are also ever so wonderful. We attended their wedding. Richard has a wonderful daughter from his first marriage, his wife sadly passed, named Lucy. She is a sweet child. She adores all the prestidigitation that William showed her."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy showed off his magic tricks!" Richard smiled widely. "That must have been quite the little lady."

"She was uncomfortable and slightly scared of her surroundings. I did my best to make her feel at ease. Her father is the rector at Aunt Catherine's estate. I had seen her before, in church. She is a very nice child."

"High praise, indeed!" Lady Matlock grinned.

"And your mother?" George pried.

"My mother is a complicated woman." Lizzie said carefully. "Anything I say would not portray her correctly. I have to other sisters, one elder and one younger. We are not close, although we live in the same house. We do not have much in common." Lizzie said quietly. "I shall leave it at that and hope that you do as well, sir." Lizzie looked up to see the Darcy's looking at her in concern. She took a deep breath, look George in the eyes and continued impulsively. "Furthermore, I am shocked, sir, that everyone has apologized for your earlier actions, except for you."

The room was silent. Everyone's eyes fluttered between the two people.

George turned bright red. His eyes flashed in anger as he threw his napkin into the bowl of soup and jumped out of his seat, knocking the chair down as he stood. "Why you little-"

"George, enough!" His father stood as well. "I cannot believe you would be angry at her for pointing out your disrespect!"

"You cannot mean to agree with that… that…"

"Finish that sentence, and you will be sorry." Lord Matlock growled.

George rolled his eyes. "You mean to agree with the gold-"

"Darcy will you have someone call our carriage. George is feeling unwell and wishes to return back to Matlock house." Lord Matlock announced to the room, his eyes never leaving his son.

"Of course, Uncle." Darcy stood, looked to his aunt, then to his sister, then to Lizzie, before leaving the room for a brief moment. There was no noise. There was no cough. The only sound was of George Fitzwilliam, huffing and out of breath due to anger and drunkenness.

The scene remained like this after Darcy got back and continued until the carriage was announced. Lord Matlock pushed his son in, gave several instructions quietly to the driver, and returned to dinner.

Now that George was gone, conversation flowed once again. Once dessert was announced, the group had run out of topics and had separated into small groups of conversation. The only one who was still silent was Richard.

He had gone somewhat unnoticed during dinner tonight, which was, remarkably, what he wanted. He observed everyone in his family with the new friend of his cousins. She was beautiful, in a non-classical way. She had a quick wit and a manner of teasing that he found wonderful. She had many accomplishments, yet refused to accept the high praise she was given and instead gave it others, like teachers or her sister. Her skin was thick. She refused to let his brother's comments bother her. And she made his cousins glow with happiness. Yes, Coronel Richard Fitzwilliam like Elizabeth Bennet greatly. So as he and his parents went home for the night, he only had two things that bothered him. The first was: why was she still available for marriage? Clearly Darcy liked her and he would not try his luck. But why had a well off man from her home town not swept her off her feet? Was she two-faced? Was she cruel? Was she a tease? Or, and Richard shuddered that he was even thinking this, was his brother right? Was she a gold digger and she was just waiting to get to London so that she could marry some unsuspecting, rich man like his cousin? He pushed those thought aside when he thought of the second question that he had about Lizzie Bennet.

What was she hiding? And why did it make her so sad?


	32. Chapter 32

**Lunch is Full of Secrets**

Lizzie pulled on her heaviest cloak to fight against the cold and started towards Darcy House for lunch. The fabric was black wool, with a large hood that came out to her shoulders and fell away from her face. It buttoned at her collarbone and fell slightly above the bottom of her dress. She wanted the time to think about what she was going to say to him. But, lost in her thoughts, she came to the door of the house before she had actually figured out what she was going to say. She was there now, though, and she couldn't just stand there. So she rang the bell and the door opened almost instantly.

"I am here to have lunch with Miss Darcy." She said softly.

"Of course Miss Bennett. Please come in." The man at the door stood aside and let her in. She entered and sighed at the warmth that embraced her. "May I take your cloak?" He asked.

"Thank you." She undid the buttons and handed it to the man.

"Miss Darcy is in the music room. Would you please follow me?" He said kindly as the two started off. "If I may be so bold, miss," he cleared his throat and stopped before a single door in the back of the first floor, "the staff is looking forwards to having you in the house."

"Pardon?" She went wide eyed.

"I know it is not my place, miss, but the major staff her at Darcy House has been made aware of your engagement to the Earl. He has told us so that we may keep any potential gossip with the staff at bay. I have known His Lordship since he was a small boy, and I can say that I have never seen his as happy as he has been since he returned from his friend's country estate." He said kindly.

"What may I call you?" She smiled.

"I am Mr. Wilson, Miss." He bowed.

"Well, Mr. Wilson," she touched his arm, "I want to assure you that he makes me happy as well. Thank you for telling me." He stared at her hand for a moment. "And you may call me Miss Elizabeth, if you would like."

"Upon better acquaintance, miss, I believe I shall." His smile reached his eyes, everything about him soft and friendly. Last night when he had opened the door, she felt as if he were analyzing her, investigating her in some way. But in the light of day, she could see that the portly older man was paternal to his soul. She felt as if she could ask him anything, and he would be honest with her. If something were wrong, he would wrap his arms around her and tell her things would be alright. It was the first time, since William and Georgiana that she felt like she could have a true friend instantly. He stood up straight and opened the door. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet for lunch, Miss Darcy."

"Oh, thank you Wilson." She stood and rushed to Elizabeth, wrapping her in an embrace. "Will you tell my brother that we are here when he gets back from his errand?"

"Of course, Miss." He smiled, bowed, and went to get lunch.

"What errand did your brother run?" Lizzie asked when the two sat down on a sofa.

"He went to get a special license." Georgiana blushed. "So that you may marry when it pleases you."

"I hope it does not go to waste." She sighed.

"What will you be telling him?" Georgiana asked quietly.

"I believe I shall just inform him about the bruises. Leave the others until later." She whispered.

"You mean the reasons why you do not wear a corset?" Georgiana was almost inaudible. Lizzie nodded. "I do envy that you do not wear one." She said, more chipper than before. "I hate mine." The door opened and a series of trays were brought in with sandwiches, a small bowl of soup for the two to share, and pastries as well as tea. "I hope you do not mind cold cuts for lunch. I find that cold cuts with certain vegetables so refreshing and light."

"I do not mind cold cuts, Georgie." Lizzie smiled. "Although I have never had one with a vegetable on it."

The two stayed away from discussing the conversation that Lizzie was about to have with William and talked of lighter things while they enjoyed their lunch. They laughed and discussed trivial things like fashion, books, and plays. They had just finished, their soup long cold, their cold cuts eagerly consumed, when William entered the room. Georgiana smiled and took Lizzie's hand.

"Do forgive me, but in my excitement for lunch I forgot my new pieces upstairs. Would you mind terribly if I went to fetch them?" She winked.

"No not at all. I found that in my excitement to come for lunch today, I nearly forgot my cloak. It was a maid who reminded me that I was missing it." She laughed and gave Georgie's hand a squeeze. "Take your time, I believe your brother will keep me company."

Georgiana stood, kissed her brother lightly on the cheek, and went upstairs. When the door to the music room closed, William was on his knees in front of her in an instant. "I am so sorry, Elizabeth. Please say you forgive me."

"Forgive what?" She was shocked at his exclamation. "You have done nothing wrong."

"I did not stop my cousin and his horrid words. I did not send him away immediately. I let him insult you. I was so worried last night that I could not sleep. Afraid you would hate me."

"I could never hate you, Will." She touched his cheek. "Sit. I must tell you something." She said somberly.

William was off his knees and at her side faster than she could imagine. "What is wrong?" He went white.

"I would like to tell you about something that you came across at Netherfield." She sighed. "I would like to tell you about the bruises you heard about." She looked at him sadly. "My mother, when she got angry or upset, would throw things at me. It took very little time for my sisters to join in as well." She looked away in shame. "Although most go away, there have been a few thrown with such force, that they have somehow left a permanent mark on my body." The room was full of silence, and Lizzie stood. She understood. William didn't want her anymore. It made her want to cry. It made her want to run home, flee to her room, crawl into a ball, and sob, staying there for the rest of her life. She did not want to have a life without William Darcy. And that scared her. But she knew what she had to do. "I understand. If you will give Miss Darcy my excuses, I will release you from-"

* * *

William was in shock. He thought that her mother was horrid to her before, that it could not possibly get any worse. Yet he was wrong. He sat there, staring as she looked away from him, processing all that she had told him. And then he heard her sigh and saw her stand.

"I understand." She said in a whisper and he realized she had misunderstood. She thought she had to leave, that he no longer wanted her. "If you give Miss Darcy my excuses, I will release you from-"

He silenced her with a kiss, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her to him. It was not kind, or gentle, or chaste like any other kiss that they had shared. It was how he wanted to kiss her. How he wanted to kiss her every day for the rest of their lives.

* * *

His lips were on hers, in a manner that she could never imagine. His arm wrapped around her hips, tightly holding her to his body. His other hand held her neck, his thumb pressing against her jaw. He smelled of spices and citrus and coffee. She became overwhelmed with the sound of her heartbeat, his mouth soft and yet somehow unyielding in its demand to take what it wanted. Her arms were pinned between the two of them, and her palms were flush against his chest. Something crashed in the hallway and Lizzie jumped away from him, blushing and staring at her feet. William didn't let her get far though, and grasped her hips and pulled her back to him.

"I will not be released from the engagement." He whispered hoarsely. "I love you far too much."

"And I love you, William." She said, her voice barely been above a whisper.

"Why did you think that I wanted to be released from the engagement?" He held her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"You said nothing. You looked so hurt. I thought you did not want me." She sighed.

"Never," he pulled her to him, "could I not want you."

"Even if I am not a proper lady? Even if I am used?" She sniffed, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"You are every bit a lady. And while your family have treated you ill, you are not used." He let go of her face, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief. "Nothing will stop me from loving you, Elizabeth Bennet." He brought the fabric up to her face. "You can have this," he dabbed at the falling tears, "and keep it close to your heart. And when you need me, and I am not there, you may have a piece of me close to you."

Lizzie smiled and laughed lightly. "How very poetic of you, my Lord."

"I did get you to smile at me, did it not, Miss Bennet." He replied in the same tone.

"This is the closest we have been since the waltz." She blushed.

"It is." He replied. "I have dreamed of that waltz on many nights." He declared, unabashed. She turned bright red, shuffling in place and heating out of embarrassment. "What?" He laughed.

"I've dreamed of the waltz too." She mumbled softly to the floor.

"Lizzie!" The door flew open and the two jumped apart.

"Georgie." William smiled. "What do you have there?"

"Duets!" She exclaimed. "From my expedition yesterday to the music shop."

"Did you buy out the entire shop?" He teased his sister.

"No." She smiled before looking at Lizzie. "I bought half."

Lizzie and Georgie smiled, before giggling and heading over to the instruments on one side of the room. "Shall we both play the piano? Or should I take to the harp first and attempt to transcribe another instrument?" Lizzie smiled brightly.

"Why do we not let William decide?" Georgiana suggested. They looked to where he had been standing to see that he had left.

"Where did he go?" Lizzie asked sadly.

"William probably just wanted to give you some space. How did he react? What did you tell him?" The Yonge lady pulled her down onto the piano bench.

"I told him the truth." Lizzie sighed. "My mother and sisters threw things at me while I lived at Longbourn. Some of the items left permanent marks, bruises, and indents."

"So do you not wear a corset because the intolerable item irritates them?" Georgiana asked.

"Partly. There are other parts to it."

Georgiana noticed that Lizzie had paled, turning a grey color. Sher breathing became short and shallow, her eyes glossed over in a sense of panic. "Lizzie?" She whispered, placing a hand on her back, causing the other woman to jump. "Would you like for a moment alone? I know those helped me after…" Georgiana trailed off, thinking about what her life might have been like if she had been married off to that horrid man.

"No. I do not believe I do. But I do have a lovely Cannon that I so want to play with you." She pulled off the sheet on top. "It is ever so ingenious, Lizzie. The second part, is just the first part turned upside down."

"Oh! That is amusing."

The two sat down to play when there was a knock on the door. "Pardon me, Miss." Wilson's voice called.

"Yes, Wilson?" She asked.

"There is a Miss Bingley to see you."

* * *

**I know...  
I'm mean. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Monkeys and Scotland**

"Miss Bingley!" Georgiana ground her teeth. "She is not permitted at any Darcy property."

"I am aware of that. But a maid let her in and now she is not leaving. What should I do?" He asked. "I attempted to find His Lordship, but I have not been able too."

"Go to the stables. He is probably there. Show her into public sitting room, and I shall meet her in there in a few moments." Georgiana ordered. Wilson bowed and left the room. She stood and smoothed her skirts. "If you want to stay here, I would more than understand." Georgiana told Lizzie.

"I will not let you face that woman alone." Lizzie stood and took Georgie's hand. "We are to be sister, even if the world does not know it. And sisters do not let the other face the world alone."

"Then let us meet the monkey." Georgiana giggled playfully. The two locked arms and went into the public sitting room. They did not announce themselves and entered the room almost silently. They stood, watching Miss Bingley pocketing small trinkets into her purse. Georgiana pulled Lizzie out of the room, just as William entered the house. "Brother, she is in there stealing things. We saw her."

"I will handle her." William replied darkly, putting his hand on the door and opening it slightly.

* * *

Through the crack in the door, William was able to see Miss Bingley flitting about the room. She, in the short time that he had been watching, had pocketed a paperweight and stuck several quills from a desk drawer into her hair. He watched as she reached for a paper knife when he threw open the door.

"MISS BINGLEY!" He boomed. "Not only have you disobeyed my orders, but you are now stealing from me."

"Oh!" She jumped. "Lord Darcy," she smiled snidely, "how good of you to join me." She threw off her cloak and screamed. Her dress had been ripped in several places, she pulled her hair out of its pins, and pushed herself into his arms.

"Do not even try to do that!" Georgiana rushed into the room. "I have been watching you for some time and I know what has happened." She pulled her brother away, throwing herself between the two. She was seeing red, lunging forwards and puling the quills out of Miss Bingley's hair, ripping her purse from her wrist and emptying its contents onto the floor. Out tumbled miniature statuettes and the paperweight. "You are a thief. And we will have nothing to do with you."

"Lord Darcy," Miss Bingley hissed over Georgiana, "you will marry me. I will run out of this house screaming, telling everyone that you compromised my virtue. If you refuse, your reputation will be ruined and I will be the only decent option you have. You are mine!" She pushed Georgian out of the way and was standing between his legs, holding onto his jacket.

He shoved her away from him and called out to Wilson.

"Yes sir." Wilson entered.

"Find Miss Bingley a dress from one of the maids."

"Yes sir." He bowed and left the room.

"I will tell everyone you compromised me." She tried to hold him again.

"If you do, I will ruin you. As it is, I will be writing to your brother to tell him you are not with your Aunt like he ordered." Darcy stood as tall as possible and moved to his sister. "You are not only now banned from any house owned by the Darcy's, but if I see you ever again I will destroy you. One word from me, and no party, no door, no prospects will be open to you. No Almacks. No opera. No theater. No court. You will be luck to marry a gentleman, let alone a titled gentleman. You are, as of this moment, an outcast. It is up to you to decide how much of an outcast I make you." He growled.

There was a knock on the door and a footman entered. "A Lord Bingley here for you, my Lord." He announced.

Bingley rushed in, flustered and red, stopping when he saw his sister. "So it is true. You have no respect for the family." He starred at her. "You are ruining the family, Caroline, and I will have none of it."

"Charles," she rushed forward, "Lord Darcy tried to for-"

"Finish that sentence, and you will regret it." Bingley cut her off. "Now, I have an interesting letter," he pulled it out of his jacket, "from Aunt Louisa stating that you never arrived in Scotland. Now you will tell me the truth, and then we will talk about if I will even give you your inheritance."

"What!" Caroline cried.

"Where have you been staying?" He demanded.

"Our house here in town." She replied like nothing was wrong.

"Have you been going to parties?"

"Of course." She snapped.

"Was this your idea?" Darcy interjected. Caroline was silent.

"Caroline, answer him." Charles grabbed his sister's arm.

"Yes. It was my idea." She replied haughtily.

The room stared at her. Darcy glared at his friend. "Darcy." Bingley called as he stared at his sister. "What were you going to do to her?"

"Banish her from polite society." Darcy's lip twitched in anger.

"Good. On top of that," he glared, "I am releasing your inheritance, Caroline. And I am cutting you. You have gone too far. I came to London to warn Darcy that you were not, in fact, in Scotland. But now, I will escort you to Aunt Louisa's myself. You will stay there, until your birthday, then you will return home and I will give you your money. After that date, you will no longer be welcome at the house here in London or at Netherfield. I suggest that you find a husband to manage your money, Caroline." A maid entered carrying a grey bundle.

"My Lord, the dress you requested sir." She placed it on a table, curtsied, and exited the room.

Charles threw it at his sister, covered her with the cloak, and dragged her from the room. Georgiana and William stood staring at each other for a few moments until Georgiana gasped. "Lizzie!"

The siblings rushed from the room and realized that Elizabeth was not there. "Wilson. Where is Miss Bennet?"

"I believe she went to the stables, My Lord." Wilson stated. "I believe she did not want Lord Bingley and his sister to see her."

"Thank you, Wilson." Darcy turned and headed out to the stables.

* * *

Lizzie had made her way to the Darcy House stable. The smell of the horses was comforting as she thought about what was going on in the house between the Darcys and Miss Bingley. She hoped that this would be the end to Miss Bingley's terror. She remembered how awful Miss Bingley was to her, Carter, and Mary, while the four of them were still under the same roof. She stepped foot off the gravel path into the cool, damp barn to find a slight uproar occurring.

"Why ain't she calmin' down?" A man cried out, grabbing hold of a rope and thowing it around a horse's neck, causing it to rear up higher. Lizzie gasped as she realized it was Amphitrite.

"Excuse me!" She called out, rushing forwards and pulling the rope out of his hands. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Pardon miss, but what d'you think you are doing?" He snarled at her.

"Move." She commanded. When he lunged for the rope, she pushed him away. "I said move." She snarled and pulled the rope off of Amphitrite's neck. "Easy girl." She stepped into the stall and held her hand low to the ground. Amphitrite hopped up and down and Lizzie began to look over her body. Nothing to note on the legs, or the body, yet there was something strange about the way she was holding her head. Lizzie slowly moved to the other side. "Oh, poor girl." She sighed. There were wood splinters all along Amphitrite's mane, moving up onto her ears. She gently put her hand on the base of her neck and slowly moved up the mane, gently pulling out splinters. They all seemed shallow, but about halfway up there was one that was deeper into the horse's skin. Lizzie bit her lip and pulled it out as quickly as possible. Amphitrite hopped up again, and Lizzie but her hand on her muzzle. "It's fine. There are more left though." She waited for her breathing to go back to normal and recommenced pulling the splinters out of her. She couldn't go near her ears though, as Amphitrite pulled away anytime she got close. There was only one left, and it was firmly embedded at the bottom of Amphitrite's ear. Lizzie held Amphitrite's face in a gentle embrace and pulled her down to the ground, humming and whispering to her as she did. When the two were safely on the floor of her stall, Lizzie started again.

"I know this hurts, sweetling." She pressed her lips between the eyes. "But I will get it out. I promise." She quickly pulled the splinter out and after a moment of tension and a squeal, Amphitrite relaxed her head into Lizzie's lap. She turned and angrily glared at the burly man who was initially trying to calm her down. "Did you even check to see if she was hurt?" She snapped.

"I was tryin to."

"Well the rope was just putting her in more pain. Next time be more gentle!" She snapped angrily. "She is Lord Darcy's favorite! How would he have reacted if he had entered when I did?" She ground her teeth and went back to Amphitrite, who had fallen asleep. "She had splinters all up her mane and some in her head. Sometimes you must be gentle." She smiled. "My name is Elizabeth Bennet." She bowed her head.

"Mason, miss." He said curtly, before sighing. "Apologies, miss. I should not have been angry with either o' you. I just ne'er seen 'er so. I didn't know wha' ta do."

"I understand. With wild horses, one must always show patience."

"Do you need 'elp, miss?" He asked and held out his hand.

"I believe that I shall stay here for a while longer, Mason. What is your Christian name?" She asked him.

"James, miss."

"Do you have family, James?" She asked.

"I 'ave a wife, miss, Emily. Unfortunately, we aint been blessed with a youngster yet."

"All good things come to those who wait." She smiled.

"We 'ope, miss. You a friend of Miss Darcy's?"

"I am a friend of both the Darcy's." She smiled, hoping it wasn't too obvious how attached she was to the family.

"Can you see wha' she got them splinters from?" If James caught on, he didn't show it.

"Let me see…" Lizzie looked around. "It's that bar there." She pointed at a bar that had been put across a corner of the stall. "It has cracked. She must have pushed against it too hard, and it spilt."

"I'll go get a new bar t' put there." He left and quickly returned. "We don't normally put 'er in this here stall. But 'er normal one is th' only one that's by itself and 'is Lordship bought a stallion, so we 'ad t' put 'im there. We got nowhere else to put 'er, 'er being the only mare we got right now than 'ere next to the ol' cart gelding for pulling the Darcy's things." He sighed and leaned against the frame. It was then that Lizzie realized how kind this man looked, and how tired.

"James, would it be easier if my family held Amphitrite until you have things more sorted?" She asked. "We have room for five, and only three to house."

"I would 'ave t' ask 'is Lordship. But yes, tha' would be most helpful, miss." He smiled gently. "You ain't from town, are ye'?"

"Is it that obvious?" She blushed.

"Na." He chuckled. "It's just you're the only lady who I've ever seen get 'er dress dirty fer a 'orse."

"I love horses." She admitted. "And I have spent most of my life in the country, so it has never really mattered if my dress was dirty or not."

"Wha' 're you doin' out 'ere?" He asked.

"I'm escaping from one of the Darcy's unwanted guests."

"Ah. 'Nother young lady fer his Lordship?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"That common?" Lizzie looked up at him.

"Common enough." He laughed. "I see more of 'is Lordship than the ladies tryn' to catch 'im. He's a good man, an' a fair master. I would hate t' see him in the hands o' a woman who would misuse 'im."

"As would I." Lizzie smiled. "Would you mind helping me up?" She gently took Amphitrite's head off her lap and placed it in a comfortable position.

"Course, miss." He held out his hand and Lizzie took it, allowing him to pull her up. "You've know labor." He stated as he let go of her hand.

"I have."

"But you aint a worker." He eyed her.

"No." She shook her head.

"You've not had it easy, 'ave you?"

"No." She said again.

"How 'bout a cup o' tea? My pots probably warm by now." He smiled. "And you can tell me a bit 'bout yourself."

"Tea would be nice." She smiled.

James went into a back room and came out with two cups of steaming liquid. He eyed her as she sat on a bale of straw, but sat on the bale next to her.

"So, how long have you been in the Darcy's employ?"

"All my life." He smiled. "My father was the late Lord Darcy's stable master. Instead of hiring a set of grooms for the town, Lord Darcy decided tha' I would just travel wi' 'im to town when he would be gone long enough."

"It sounds nice, to have an employer like Lord Darcy."

"It is, miss. An' when I married, 'e found a spot fer my wife in the 'ouse." He said proudly. "An' wha' of you miss? Wha's your tale?"

"I come from a small town call Hertfordshire. My home consisted of one elder sister, two younger sisters, and a younger brother. We pretend in public that nothing bothers us, although it does. And at home we pretend to say everything we feel, when we really don't. I now live with my aunt and uncle, who have always been amazing to me."

"An' the Darcys?" He asked her.

"Have shown me kindness I do not deserve. Have given me friendship that I have never experienced." She smiled. "They are family." The two sat in silence for a moment or two. "What is your wife like?"

"Emily?" He smiled as he took a sip of his tea. "She is the best thing that ever happened ta me. She's th' most pretty woman I ever laid m' eyes on. She coulda done so much better. But I ain't about t' let 'er go. She's my 'ole life, my sun n' moon, th' very air I breath."

"Love is wonderful, is it not?" Lizzie smiled.

"'Aye. It is." He says in a soft, knowing manner.

The two were pulled out of their conversation by Darcy calling her name. "Lizzie? Lizzie are you here?"

"I am, William." She called out to him.

He picked up his pace and came over to the straw. "Ah, Mason." He became stiff.

"M' Lord." He nodded. "May I take your tea, miss?" He asked Lizzie.

"I will finish it, I believe." She smiled as he nodded and retreated into the back room of the stables.

"He was not bothering you, was he?" Darcy snapped.

"Absolutely not." She said firmly. "And I am surprised you would think that."

"I do not want others to bother you." He replied as she sipped her tea. "You do not need servants bothering you with sub-"

"Fitzwilliam Darcy if you complete that phrase you will regret it." She stood and walked to the room where Mason was. "James, I apologize for the way my actions have affected you and your treatment." She stated loudly enough that Darcy would hear her.

"'Tis noth'n, miss," James Mason replied kindly. "I'm honored tha' you would share a cup o' tea with me."

"The honor was mine." She smiled and motioned to the chair. "May I sit and finished in here?"

"You sure, miss?" He went wide eyed.

"Elizabeth," Darcy sighed loudly.

"I am positive. You are very good company, and I feel as we should be friends." She smiled softly. "Please, accept my offer of friendship." She held out her hand.

"I would be truly glad to." He whipped his hand on his shirt and gave her hand a light shake. After he let go he leaned in. "Maybe you should be th' one t' ask 'im." He whispered.

"I will." She nodded. "After I finish my tea."

"Mason, is Amphitrite ill?" Darcy entered the room slightly panicked.

"No sir. She was rubin', like she does sir, an' tha' cribbin' bar snapped and she got some wood splinters in 'er 'ead. Miss Elizabeth came when Amphitrite was actin' up and offered t' help comfort 'er. She calmed 'er so much Amphitrite fell asleep." He laughed. "You've one the 'eart of quite a horsewoman." He smiled knowingly.

Darcy stood flap-jawed at Mason, and Lizzie just laughed. "When did you figure it out?" She inquired.

"With the way you talk 'bout the Darcys, miss, th' village idiot could figure it out." He smiled. "'Nd when you talk 'bout 'is Lordship, you look like the way my wife talks 'bout me, or so I've been told."

"Well, we are trying to keep it a secret." Lizzie said seriously. "So if you could…" she trailed off.

"I don' know wha' you're talkin' bout miss." He smiled and tapped the side of his nose.

"Thank you."

"'Ave a good evenin', miss." He turned and gave a bow to Darcy. "M' lord."

"Mason. Elizabeth, come." Darcy turned and left.

"Goodbye James." She smiled and followed Darcy from the room.

She sighed and walked past Darcy, refusing to look at him.

"Elizabeth I don't want you," Darcy tried to stop her and she shrugged him off.

"No." She turned and pursed her lips. "You are not allowed to do that."

"Do what?" He sighed. "I'm just doing my best to keep you safe."

"From what!" She snapped.

"And while I'm here, you need a ladies maid. I hired one for you yesterday."

"I have one." Lizzie told him. "And neither you nor myself have complained since I came to London."

"Well, she may not be up to the standards of -"

"If you say town, I will leave." She said. "Because that is a lie. You are just frustrated because Miss Bingley showed her face."

He sighed. "Well at least Caroline Bingley knows how to appear in society."

Lizzie froze, sucked in a breath, and left. re, you need a ladies maid. I hired one for you yesterday."

"I have one." Lizzie told him. "And neither you nor myself have complained since I came to London."

"Well, she may not be up to the standards of -"

"If you say town, I will leave." She said. "Because that is a lie. You are just frustrated because Miss Bingley showed her face."

He sighed. "Well at least Caroline Bingley knows how to appear in society."

Lizzie froze, sucked in a breath, and left.

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'M BAAAAAACK! ****And I'm ready to start publishing again.**

**I would like to thank everyone who is still reading and is on the update list. It means a lot that people are reading my story.**

**Thanks again, a thousand times.**

**Ta ta, until the next update!  
~MNINOB**


	34. Chapter 34

**Almost There**

By the time Elizabeth got to her home, her cheeks were stained from the tears that she had tried so hard to fight back. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, but somewhere between Darcy's stables and her Aunt and Uncle's house, Darcy wanting her to have a different maid was not because of high society's expectations and that Miss Bingley knew the expectations, but instead it had turned into regret on Darcy's part because he had not married Miss Bingley and regret on her part that she had allowed herself to love this much. Her aunt stopped her on the stairs and tried to take her hand.

"Lizzie what happened?"

"I do not know." She whispered and took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

William Darcy entered Darcy house to find Georgiana pacing in the hall.

"Where is Lizzie?" She smiled. That smile vanished when she saw her brother's face. "What did you do?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing." Darcy sighed, tired of female hysterics. "Elizabeth is being over emotional."

"What did you say to her?" She demanded.

"Nothing," Darcy snapped back. "I told her she didn't need to have tea with Mason if she did not want to. She did it anyway. Then I told her that I had hired a maid for her yesterday, from France mind you, and she left." He was tired of complicated women.

"Really? That's _all_ you said about the maid?" Georgiana cocked a brow knowingly.

"Well she said that she didn't need one. I told her that the town would not be kind to her if she continued to dress the way she has."

"So she did not know that you hired a lady's maid for her." She pursed her lips. "She is right to be angry at you. And if you cannot see why, you are a moron!" Georgiana yelled angrily.

"I will not be spoken to like that." Darcy boomed.

"You must see the truth." Georgiana continued. "You made one, if not the most, important staffing decisions she could make behind her back! My lady's maid is my closest friend. And on top of it all, a lady's maid dresses and undresses her mistress! Can you not see why Lizzie would like to make that decision herself?" Georgiana was purple in anger. "Lizzie, more than anyone else, deserves a lady's maid that she can trust. And that, I can promise you, will not be some stranger from a different country!" She turned to go up the stairs. "I will spend the rest of the day in my room. Please see to it that all my meals are sent up on a tray." And she stormed away.

Now, Darcy was left alone.

* * *

It took Edward Gardiner less than half an hour to get to Darcy House. He pounded on the door and was shown into the study.

"WHY?" He threw his hat on top of Darcy's work and yelled as loud as possible.

"Excuse me, sir?" Darcy looked up at the angry man.

"You must know why I am here?" Gardiner exclaimed.

"I can only imagine it has something to do with Elizabeth." Darcy sighed.

"Yes. That you made her come home in tears, lock herself in her room, and continue to sob." Gardiner slammed his fist on the table. "I know that she came here today to tell you of her scars. I warned her. I told her that you would cast her aside. And she came anyways. She said deceit was against both of your natures. Did you break your engagement, sir?"

"I have no intention of breaking the engagement, Mr. Gardiner." Darcy said quietly. "And she did not…" Darcy trailed off. "Scars?" He looked up at Gardiner, his face turning grey.

"You didn't know." Gardiner's eyes went wide and he fell into his seat.

"I knew abou – that is – she told me of some permanent bruising that she sustained as a child. What scares do you ref-"

"I should have not said anything. Lizzie does not want to tell you yet. But then why is she–"

"She seemed to take offense at a French lady's maid that I've hired for her." Darcy sighed at the repetitive nature of his day. "That, and in reflection, I may have implied that I did not want her to befriend the stable master."

"Darcy," Gardiner laughed once, "Lizzie will always have more friends on your payroll than thouse of her own status. And as to the maid, do you not know she already has one? One whom she trusts almost completely and is her only friend besides Miss Darcy who is not currently related to her in some way. Do you not see the offense you have given?"

''I believe that I do. Now." Darcy stated, ashamed of his behavior.

"She cannot know that I told you about her secret. I only mentioned–"

"Do not worry, Gardiner." Darcy interrupted. "Although I would desperately like to know, I shall attempt to forget that you said anything. Lizzie shall tell me when she is ready, I believe that fully." He stood. "If you would permit me to accompany you to your place of residence so that I may apologize?"

"Of course." Gardiner nodded. "When your horse is ready we shall go."

* * *

**Hi there! A short one for now! I was going to wait to post this with the apology, but its taking so long for me to write that part that I wanted to give you guys this and then a good, in character apology next chapter.**

**Update Soon!**

**~MNINOB**


	35. Chapter 35

**Groveling**

William Darcy had never been good at apologizing. His father had told him not to do it, for Darcys were better than that. His mother told him apologizing was the mark of a true man. He didn't need to apologize to his sister as a child, as they were so far apart age wise that they didn't spend much time together. So as he stood in front of his fiancées door, he felt an uneasiness that he had not experienced.

What if she didn't accept his apology? What if she called off the engagement? What if she would never forgive him? All these things would cause such an ache in his heart that he was sure he would never recover.

He held his breath and he knocked on her door.

"Go away." He heard her choke out.

"E-" he cleared his throat. "Elizabeth?"

"Go away!" He heard her yell and a thump against the door.

"Did you just _throw_ something at me?" He laughed. He realized that may have been the wrong decision to make, as the room on the other side of the door became silent. "Elizabeth, please open the door." He sighed. "I would like to speak to you." Still silence. "Elizabeth?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Elizabeth. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that it was my duty to hire a maid for you."

There, he had done it. All would be well between them again. But the room remained silent and the door did not open.

"Elizabeth?" He tried to door to find it locked. "Elizabeth, please." He sighed frustrated. "I apologize, I was wrong to hire the maid." He said louder, thinking she must not have hear him.

But the result was the same.

"Tell me what to say, and I will say it." He called out to her. "I know you are there." He was getting angry. "Elizabeth, as your future husband I command you to come out!" He yelled.

That got a response, and it was the opposite of what he wanted. A muffled wail came from behind the door, followed by sobbing.

"I'm sorry." His blood went cold. "I did not mean to yell. And I did not- that is the command it just came without thought. I am so sorry, my dearest." He looked around and saw a chair sitting against the other wall. Sensing that he would be stationed outside of her door for some time, William pulled it to the middle of the hall and placed it right outside her door.

"I do not want to control you. That is what my father did. He controlled my mother and it killed her. And it was only after she was gone that my father realized that he cared about her. And I know, in this very moment that I care for you, and I try to – to be the man that…" he sighed. "Honestly, I don't know who I would like to please anymore. I am my parents child, for better or for worse." He looked at his hands. "I did not mean to cause offense. I truly believed that I was making your life easier. I believed that if I got everything ready, then we could be married and that would be that. But in doing that I forgot that I was making decisions that affected you, and not me. You were right, the work that your maid does is excellent, and I have no complaints. So you may keep your maid. She may come to Pemberley with us."

He did not know how long he sat there, be it minutes or hours. But eventually he continued.

He looked up to the door for a second hoping that it would open and after a moment of reflecting on what had been said that morning, he realized what had been missing. "You are the only woman who has ever held my heart like this. I love you. And Miss Bingley," he spat, "will never come between un in any way. You are more perfect than she could ever hope to be."

He sighed and moved on to the hardest part of it all. "I am not like you Elizabeth. I know that your friendships mean more to you than money or jewels or titles. And while I do not – completely – understand why, I respect that you have enough judgement to make your own friends. I cannot promise that I will ever be able to understand. And I cannot promise that I will not make the same mistakes about who you choose to be your friends again. What I can promise is that I will endeavor to try to recognize when you are making that choice, and try to respect it." He looked at the door and finished. "I am sorry, Elizabeth. I am so sorry."

The door opened after a few minutes and she stood in front of him, hair down and in tangles, eyes puffy and nose red. He jumped to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Things will change." She whispered. "Things must change."

"Of course." He nodded.

She gave him a curt nod, and retreated back into her room.

"Eliza-" he tried to stop her, but the door was already closed in his face.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" He heard Mrs. Gardiner ask from the stairs.

"No." He cleared his throat and picked up the chair. "No. I believe it would be best if I went and had a similar talk with my sister." He put the chair back in its spot, gave a curt bow and began his decent down the stairs. "I apologize, ma'am, for any disrespect I have caused."

"Just give her some time. She will be back to herself in a few days. Just make sure that she understands that you are sorry." She told him.

"I never meant-"

"I know, sir," she smiled sadly, "but more often than not, it is what the other party interprets that matters."

"Ma'am." Darcy gave another bow and returned home.

* * *

**Hello All!  
****So starting this week, I'm planing on updating on (hopefully) every Tuesday. I'm posting early this week, seeing as I'm going out of town tomorrow. After that though, it'll be on Tuesdays.  
Thanks!  
MNINOB**


	36. Chapter 36

**A Family Issue**

It was the Sunday that they had returned to Lambton, the bans were read. It had been two weeks, and Lizzie had been nothing but cold to him. She said hello when they met, she said good bye when he left. She responded to him in as little words as possible and she was, in as little words as possible; cold, distant, and passive. In other words, she was not herself. They were in the country now. He was at Pemberley, she was a few miles away at Garden Park. He took day trips several times a week and Georgiana was staying there for a two months while they prepared for the wedding. He was desperate. He wasn't even sure if she still wanted marriage. Gardiner was at his house helping him with his investments when he brought up news that surprised him.

"Lord and Lady Matlock are coming for a visit tomorrow." He looked over the document he was reading.

"Are they?" Darcy went wide-eyed. "I had no idea they were coming. I must have rooms-"

"No, my boy." Gardiner laughed. "They are staying with us. Georgiana invited them." He smiled happily. "I believe that she wants her opinions on the wedding. She has sent her a letter every day since her arrival."

"Oh." Darcy returned to his documents. Maybe his uncle would be able to assist him in some way with the problems he was having with Lizzie.

* * *

Lord and Lady Matlock, along with their son Richard, arrived at Garden Park just before mid-day tea. Lucille Matlock took great pride in her intuition. But when even her husband and son could tell that something was very wrong with Elizabeth Bennet, then it was obvious to anyone. She eyed her niece and when she gave a discrete nod, she set into action.

"Miss Elizabeth," she took the young lady by the arm, "this house is named Garden Park? I can only assume that it has wonderful gardens."

"Oh, yes, Lady Matlock." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, pish!" Lucille exclaimed. "Call me Aunt. Or Lucy. You are to be family after all. Now I insist that you show me the gardens." And she pulled her out of the house.

When they were well away from prying ears and safely nestled on a bench in a maze, Lucy began. "Now my dear, I would like to explain myself. Georgiana has written to me about you and she is worried. After seeing you today I can see why. Now, Georgiana would not explain why but I can only assume that it has something to do with my nephew. What has he done?" She kindly brushed a lock of hair back into place.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with." Lizzie bit her lip, not wanting to bring anyone else into the problem.

"That is a load of rot. But if you are lying to me, then it must be something very grand. Please, my dear. I know something is wrong. It will be much easier if you just tell me."

"William does not trust me." Lizzie took a shaky breath. "And he wants me to be more like Miss Bingley. She came to the town house. She was trying to get his attention. He went in to see her and I left. I did not want to be seen. Miss Bingley hates me so. So I went to the stables. I met his stable master, James Mason." She sniffled, realizing that she was starting to cry. "He was the first person I have ever met who was not family to be able to understand me instantly. He was so kind, and even though I could tell he and his wife do not have as much as I, he offered me some of his tea. We were talking about his family and William came in and he was so snappish and rude. He started ordering me about. He said that I was not allowed to converse with James. He hired a lady's maid without my knowledge from France. Then he tried to lie to me, saying that my maid was not up to the standards of town, even though he has never complained. And then he said 'at least Caroline Bingley knows how to appear in society'. She probably came to apologize to him, to show him how much she had changed in Scotland." She felt the tears falling down her cheeks. "He came by my aunt and uncle's house later that day to apologize. But it was all wrong. He said he didn't want to be commanding like his father. But then… he implied that he would _allow_ my maid to come with me. That he would _allow_ my friendship with James or any other friend I would make. But he didn't-" she took another shaky breath holding back the sobs, " he said that he would not be able to promise that he would understand or that this wouldn't happen again." She looked up at the older woman. "I was raised in a way that taught me that everyone is deserving of friendship. That class doesn't necessarily matter. That loyalty is important. I tried, but I cannot forgive. I thought I loved him. But if that is how he is then-"

"My dear, Darcy is stubborn, like most men. But he does know loyalty. He was raised differently. The class structure defines him. My father was a landed gentleman, he was not of the peerage." She sighed. "May I ask why your lady's maid is so important to you? And please," she took her hand, "know that I had an aunt growing up who had the same maid since she was ten because she was trample by a horse and she had a deformed leg."

"When I was young, my mother was very cruel to me." She dried her tears. "She always says that I am not a classical beauty and for much of my childhood I was forced into a metal corset. It has left me permanently ruined. "

"Oh, my dear." Lucille had heard of mothers doing such a thing to their children, but never had she met one. "I will help you." She soothed, holding Lizzie's head. She gently pushed Lizzie away so she was sitting on her own. "This is what we are going to do." She gave her hand a squeeze. "I will tell my husband and my son about everything but the maid. They will deal with my nephew. Then your aunt, I, Georgiana, and you will work on your trousseau. We will make sure that it's exactly what you want, with a little tweaking on my part to make sure that William has nothing to say about it. Then, tomorrow, I will join you and your maid and show you both how to do some simple hair styles and about tiaras and when to wear what jewels. And when all that is done, I will have several words with my nephew. When all that is done, you will tell him exactly how you feel."

"But what if he does not appreciate-"

"He will not appreciate you talking to him like that. But you will do it. And it will show him exactly how he wronged you. When you tell him, it will show him how to fix things." She smiled. "Lord Matlock and I went through something similar when we were to be married." She gave Lizzie's hands a pat. "Now how does that sound?"

"It sounds very nice." She smiled, teary eyed.

"Good." The two stood. "I like you. Should I have had a daughter, I would have liked her to be like you." She said sadly. "But enough. Would you like to come with me to talk to my husband and son?"

"Well… alright." She smiled.

"Good. If you were not engaged, I'm sure my son would be head over heels for you." She laughed.

"Which one?" She said hesitantly.

"Richard." Lucille sighed. "My husband cut my elder son off. We were not happy after that incident at dinner."

"I'm sorry." Lizzie said. "I didn't mean to come between your family."

"I know, dear. This was coming for a long time. His mistreatment o you was just the final straw. Now, enough of that! Let us talk about happier things. What is your wedding dress going to look like?"


	37. Chapter 37

**CONTENT WARNING: ABUSE (not relating to Darcy and Lizzie's love life)**

**The Talk**

"How could you?" Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was livid.

"I know I did something wrong!" He cried. "And I apologized!"

"Not. Properly." His uncle pinched his nose. "Is it true that you, more or less, implied that you wouldn't change?"

"What do you-"

"Did you tell her that you would try to accept her choices and her friends and the way she runs her life?" He explained. "Yes you are her husband, but if my marriage has taught me anything it is that you must let her make her own decisions and when she does, you must be behind them. It is rather revolutionary, but I have discovered that your fiancée will be much happier if you let her be herself. Any other woman you have met would be fine with the way you were raised to treat a wife. But Elisabeth is not a normal woman. She is…" he sighed then smiled. "She is Lucy when we first met. And believe me, your aunt and I had our fair share of arguments." He gave Darcy a cold stare. "Like this one." He added pointedly. "And every time I realized that the world is changing. Yes, women are weaker than us. But Lucy has proven time and time again that she is just as intelligent as I am."

William scoffed. "But-"

"But nothing." His uncle snapped, angry at the young man. "If you do not change you will lose her. She will leave. She is not the type of woman to sit and let herself be treated like you imagine a marriage is."

"My father was a good husband." Darcy tried. He believed it. His father was not a good _man_, no. But he was everything a husband should be; Firm, decisive, a provider and those are the things that make a good husband.

"Your father was only a good husband because your grandfather found out he was abusing your mother." He snapped then sighed. "It was right before you were born. Your mother was scared because your father said that having you would have mandated that he stop seeing his lovers and he tried to push her down the stairs."

"But he was always so-"

"Darcy, your father was a miserable man. And he wanted everyone to be miserable as well. Your mother was better than he was. And she was the light at Pemberley." He sighed. "Your mother was good. And you should not take after your father."

"All things aside Darcy," Richard sighed, "women have an… intuition about things. They know things. Things we men cannot understand. You need to-"

There was a knock on the study door and it slowly opened. "William?"

* * *

Lizzie opened the door and saw three males looking at her. "William?"

William shifted in place. "Yes?"

"May I—that is, is this a bad time?" She stuttered.

"Uh, no. no it isn't. They, um-"

"We were just leaving." Richard pulled his father out of the room and left them alone.

The door closed and left the two of them standing. Elizabeth shifted in place and played with ribbon under her bust. She went to say something and closed her mouth.

"Please, Elizabeth." He whispered. "Please say something."

"Things need to change. And," she bit her lip before continuing, "You need to learn how to respect my decisions. You need to know that I know what makes me happy. And you need to realize that I have been alone for so long and have become so used to doing things a certain way. I am who I am, William." She felt a tear slip down her cheek. "And I cannot change. So if you cannot accept the person that I am, then I do not know if I…" she took a gasping breath and the tears poured out. That was it. She could say nothing more.

"I understand." Darcy reached out before dropping his hand against his leg. "I know now that you are right. I am, after all," he took a breath and made his choice, "my mother's son. And that means," he reached forwards and took her hands off her face, brushing a few locks that had stuck to her wet cheeks aside so he could cup as much of her face as his hands would allow, "that you are perfect just the way you are." She stared up at him with her eyes wide. "And I hurt you. And now I understand. I understand and I am sorry." He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.

He was so very warm, and he made her feel so safe. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Because you seem different." She looked up at him, her eyes finally dry.

"I learned something today. And it made me appreciate you. So please, please say you forgive me."

"I forgive you." She says sadly, before smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. "Until next time."

"Next time?" He looked at her sadly. "I don't want there to be-" He saw her smiling. "Can we promise each other something?"

"What?"

"Can we, in the future, air our grievances as they happen?"

"That would be advisable." She nodded.

"My aunt told me that she is going to help with the wedding."

"She is. I like her very much."

"And she likes you."

"Well then, welcome to the family."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I fell like this ending is a cop out. Is it a cop out?  
~MNINOB**


End file.
